My leading man
by Daylen XVIII
Summary: La historia trata sobre cómo Balthier, cada vez más pendenciero, comienza a ocasionar problemas al grupo de aventureros, quienes además tienen un cambio de planes.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I: Bueno, antes de nada decier que ésta es una historia con yaoi (chicoxchico), así que si les desagrada el género, ya saben: abstenganse ^^.

ADVERTENCIAS: pues nose, creo k ninguna. puede haber spoilers y tal (nada x lo k tengan k suicidarse, vaya XD), pero creo k los avisare en el capitulo en el k vayan a salir, asi k nada, a disfrutar

Es el primer capítulo de una serie indefinida, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndola. Eso es todo ¡Gracias x los comentarios! =)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atardecía en Rabanasta, capital del reino de Dalmasca. La ciudad era un hervidero de ciudadanos y comerciantes de toda clase que exponían sus artículos en las abarrotadas calles, eternamente vigiladas por los soldados imperiales, ante cuya cercanía las conversaciones morían irremediablemente. No es que se les temiera especialmente, pero el sometimiento por parte de Arcadia era mal sobrellevado y no ayudaban en absoluto los guardias de pesadas y relucientes armaduras que ejercían de silenciosos custodios por doquier. De todas formas, la ciudad era grande y hermosa. Había muchos lugares a los que huir de la opresión. Uno de ellos era la taberna Oasis, siempre y cuando no se pasasen por allí los perros del imperio para dar la brasa y echar un trago durante el cambio de guardia, claro estaba. A través de los cristales color miel, se percibía claramente la calidez del interior, su ambiente hogareño y apacible que la hacía el bar de mejor fama de la ciudad. En sus mesas se sentaban infinidad de personas diferentes a lo largo del día, siendo el atardecer y la noche el punto álgido de la jornada, animado el ambiente por las refrescantes pintas y el floral hidromiel que acompañaban partidas de dados, cartas y dados.

En una de aquellas mesas en las que el azar era rey y señor, había tres humes, un bangaa y un seek. Sólo uno de los hombres parecía estar totalmente relajado, sonriéndoles a las muchachas de una mesa cercana que le miraban, risueñas ante su descaro cuando les giñaba un ojo, picarón. A sus compañeros de partida, en cambio, no les divertía su dejadez en lo más mínimo pues los distraía de su baraja. Era bastante alto, pasando del metro ochenta, quizás; su complexión era atlética, aunque no musculada, fibrosa y fuerte. Algo más de veinte años, con unos brillantes ojos miel de reflejos ambarinos. Su pelo era corto, castaño claro y pulcramente peinado de punta hacia atrás. Una jovial sonrisa daba vida a su rostro, de mirada chispeante.

Balthier estaba cómodamente sentado en una mesa de cartas, en la taberna. Con sus cuatro nuevos amigos echaba una partida de muy buen humor, sin apuestas demasiado altas para no tener mucho que lamentar al inicio de la noche. Estaba solo por varias razones.

La primera era que Basch había querido ir a la armería para pasar revista a los equipos recién llegados. Fran, encargada en muchos sentidos del mantenimiento del grupo, se ofreció a ir con él. Por su parte, Ashe se dispuso a acompañarlos en cuanto tuvo noticia para que se pasasen así por la coracería.

La segunda, Vaan y Penelo habían ido a ver al viejo Migelo aprovechando la parada en su ciudad para cobrar recompensas por la caza de un par de escorias. Al fin y al cabo, les había cuidado desde que eran unos críos y se alegraría mucho de tenerlos de nuevo con él. Balthier estaba especialmente agradecido a este punto: de no ser por él se estaría viendo de niñera en vez de ganándose los cuartos con un buen vaso de licor en la mano. No hacía falta recalcar la diferencia entre lo uno y lo otro.

Todo aquello daba muchas libertades al pirata. Fran había ladeado las orejas cuando declinó la oferta de ir con ellos, deduciendo sin esfuerzo lo que su compañero de correrías iba a hacer: reservaría el hospedaje del grupo en la taberna y subiría a darse un buen baño. Desprendido del polvo del viaje, cenaría en la barra mientras echaba rápidos vistazos a las mesas de juego cercanas para que, una vez cenado, se acercara con una copa y amplia sonrisa a pedir sitio a los desgraciados que se hubiesen animado más de la cuenta con las apuestas o, simplemente, parecieran tener bolsillos más grandes que vaciar. La partida amistosa iría subiendo de humos lentamente, con una mano impresionante ganaría a sus colegas sin armar mucho revuelo y, antes de irse, les invitaría a un trago.

Acto seguido, seguramente una bella señorita le haría compañía con el dinero ganado hasta que se aburriese, cosa que extrañamente ocurría con frecuencia. No parecía que aquellas damas de risa fácil, mirada provocativa y cuerpo pecaminoso fuesen capaces de apaciguar su soledad. A Fran no le molestaba que se marchase por ahí hasta altas horas cuando necesitase evadirse, podía comprender que aquella alma errante tenía sus necesidades, pero siempre era ella la que últimamente tenía que encontrarle en algún rincón de la posada sumido en un estado casi depresivo. Esto venía ocurriendo desde hacía poco más de un mes, y no eran muchas las paradas que hacían en ciudades o pueblos, pero Balthier siempre se escabullía, huyendo hasta de su sombra. La viera no veía con buenos ojos que el no-oficial cabecilla del grupo desapareciese de aquella guisa. Por si fuera poco, de las últimas escapadas volvía con más de una copa de más y sin blanca, lo cual demostró al equipo que algo pasaba. Lo asombroso era que, tras esas noches de insomnio en las que seguramente ni él mismo se acordaba de todos los sitios en los que había estado, era capaz de ponerse en pie impasible, dispuesto a continuar y sin sentir siquiera el resentimiento de su cuerpo, llevando al grupo hacia delante y pilotando en silencio. Se había habituado a hablar menos o nada mientras volaba, cuando estaba solo por ahí se le veía alicaído, eliminaba los enemigos impasible y por la noche se volvía irritable. Por lo demás, cuando estaba con ellos seguía sonriendo, bromeando e ironizando por todo. Por supuesto, Fran no fue capaz de darles a los demás una explicación satisfactoria de porqué, aunque no lo aparentase públicamente, el pirata actuaba así. Vaan y Penelo mostraron preocupación al respecto; Ashe lo consideraba reprobable, pero mientras continuase con ellos lo pasaría por alto; Basch no dijo nada. El capitán fruncía el ceño en silencio cuando cruzaba alguna mirada con Fran. A la viera la tranquilizaba saber que al menos aquel hombre cabal podía mantener la calma como ella. Estaba segura de que, si la cosa continuaba así, él se encargaría antes que ella de comentarle un par de cosas al pirata. Al menos, eso era lo que creía Fran.

En cualquier caso, era una etapa más y su instinto le decía que estaba a punto de precipitarse hacia el fin y desaparecer para bien o para mal, por lo que preocuparse demasiado era un exceso: su compañero sabía bastante bien cómo cuidarse, aunque no también cómo aliviar su corazón. Cualquiera que fuese la respuesta que buscase, no estaba ni en las caricias de una mujer ni en el fondo de una botella.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

-¡Esto es un ultraje! ¡TIENE QUE HABER HECHO TRAMPA!

Media taberna Oasis se volvió hacia una arrinconada mesa, en la que un bangaa vociferaba acaloradamente coreado por dos hombres más mientras un seek reía, socarrón. El sujeto al que se referían estaba sonriendo ampliamente en aquél momento, con dos muchachas contemplando a su lado perplejas la escalera de color que había expuesto sobre la mesa. Se estiró con calma, girando sus ojos miel a las chicas que se habían acercado a ver la última apuesta.

-Vamos, vamos, tíos. Ha sido una buena partida, dejadlo correr – comentó el seek, levantándose. Por su tranquilidad se denotaba que no era mucho el dinero que él había perdido -. Me voy a por un trago. Gran mano, capitán – se despidió de Balthier con una palmada en el hombro -, otro día te echaré la revancha si te veo por aquí.

-Claro – contestó éste, recogiendo su dinero con parsimonia -, otro día - a los otros jugadores no les hizo gracia su tono.

-Nadie ha dicho que la partida se haya acabado – intervino uno de los hombres, que se había quedado sentado y echaba un vistazo a su bolsa.

-Oh, vamos, vamos, señores. No se pongan así – Balthier levantó un brazo, apaciguando al personal y llamando al tabernero –. ¡Una ronda!

-¡MARCHANDO!

Pasó un rato con ellos, el suficiente para brindar un par de veces y asegurarse de que no tendría problemas por allí la próxima vez que regresara. Aquel detalle era una petición de Fran, que lejos de poner trabas a su marcha, siempre intentaba que el inevitable revuelo de su compañero no acarrease problemas a los demás.

Las chicas le despidieron entristecidas cuando se dispuso a salir solo de la taberna: hacía unos días que no deseaba compañía alguna.

El aire fresco de la noche le despejó la mente. Caminó sin rumbo por la ciudad llevando bajo el brazo una botella de licor empaquetada cuidadosamente para que no le fuese confiscada por los malditos imperiales que rondaban por todas partes. Llegó a un mirador pequeño, escondido entre las casas de los niveles altos y desde donde podía contemplar los puestos con farolillos del bazar bajo la oscura inmensidad. Allí se acomodó en el amplio pasamanos de piedra contemplando el ir y venir de la gente. Cuando llevaba media botella, pensó que había sido un idiota por no haber ido a divertirse por ahí con las muchachas, tan sólo le había retenido una cosa: la mirada reprobable de Fran cuando le veía llegar cada mañana… y la expresión de Basch.

El capitán de 36 años no aprobaba el desenfreno de Balthier. Más aún, no encontraba ningún atractivo en pasar la noche con una perfecta desconocida. Para el caballero no parecía aceptable una relación sin amor, nunca había expuesto tales pensamientos en voz alta, pero a Balthier le parecía evidente que era de eso de lo que se trataba. Él podía tener a cualquier mujer que desease. Era un hombre fresco, ingenioso y sutil, por lo que jamás había encontrado ningún problema hasta que…

De repente, ninguna mujer le satisfacía. Encontraba que se le entregaban en cuerpo y alma, pero ninguna de ellas calmaba su hambre. Tenía todo lo que deseaba y seguía hambriento. El sentimiento empeoraba cada noche que salía y regresaba al amanecer al lugar donde se alojaban los otros. Entonces solía encontrar a Basch despierto, que se volvía tan sólo un instante a mirarle antes de seguir recogiendo sus cosas. Nunca decía nada: aquella era su manera de expresar sin palabras que estaba equivocado. Balthier comenzaba a sentirse enfermo por aquellas acusaciones veladas.

El rubio era un hombre terriblemente formal, al castaño a veces le daba por pensar que de no ser así podría haber tenido incluso más éxito que él mismo. Éxito en muy diversos sentidos, claro estaba, puntualizó para sí, sonriente. La sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro al pensar nuevamente en la cara de Basch cuando regresase. Verdaderamente parecía lamentar su comportamiento. Agitó la cabeza para borrar esas ideas, sin entender porqué debía sentirse culpable, pero ello sólo le sirvió para que a su alrededor todo ondulase. Se dio cuenta de que se había acabado la botella hacía un buen rato. Rió en voz baja, yendo a bajarse del poyete. Se desestabilizó y sus manos perdieron agarre, precipitándose al vacío.

Recuperó el aire que había perdido de forma súbita: gracias a los dioses había caído hacia el lado correcto. Las manos le templaban de forma exagerada y rió histérico al pensar que se podría haber matado.

-Dios, Dios… Creo que es suficiente por hoy. ¡Cómo se sube esta mierda, joder! – alejó la botella de sí, perdiéndola de vista con un estrépito. Se levantó y emprendió el camino de regreso suspirando -. Un día de estos Basch me va a matar…


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, la cosa ya va por el tercer capítulo y el asunto comienza a ponerse serio XD

¡Que lo disfrutéis!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO III

Basch se acercó a la ventaba abierta, echando un vistazo a la calle. Cerró los postigos diciéndose para sí que era demasiado temprano para que Balthier volviese. En la posada donde estaban habían conseguido dos habitaciones de tres. Tenían todo lo que necesitaban, pero los cuartos daban directamente al pasillo, por lo que el posadero les había recomendado encarecidamente que durmiesen con la llave echada para evitar robos u otros problemas innecesarios. Les había entregado las llaves para después alejarse refunfuñando cosas sobre gentuza sin escrúpulos. Ashe había mostrado preocupación al cuestionarse por la vuelta del pirata. Fran se había limitado a suspirar por lo bajo, arrugando la nariz contrariada.

-Yo esperaré despierto – respondió el hombre con sencillez -. Dejaré la puerta sin pestillo para que no haya escándalos en el pasillo de madrugada – frunció el ceño -. De todas formas me despertaría al entrar.

Eran las tres y media, cerca de las cuatro menos cuarto. Las tres camas están dispuestas en paralelo. La puerta daba a los pies de la central, que Basch se había asignado. Vaan se encontraba a la derecha, durmiendo pesadamente y habiendo desperdigado a su alrededor sábanas y colchas. La cama de la izquierda tenía a su lado un gran ventanal, aquél en el que Basch estaba apoyado. Siempre le guardan a Balthier el lecho más cercano a cualquier ventana. El rubio sabía que le gustaba contemplar el cielo y sentir el aire fresco en la piel. Cerró la ventana y corrió en parte las cortinas. Se tumbó en su cama, apoyando la cabeza en los brazos y observando con calma el techo. El capitán empezaba a desquiciarse con la espera. No había eludido la responsabilidad, es más, se había ofrecido, pero sabía que esa no era la manera de afrontar el problema. Si no fuera porque en la planta había otras personas que también tenían derecho al descanso, por él, habría cerrado la puerta hasta el día siguiente. Podría aporrearla todo lo que quisiera, gritar cuanto desease, pero no le habría abierto.

-_Ese pirata desenfrenado… _- pensaba, comenzando a adormilarse -_. Debería hacerse responsable de sus actos… Esto… se va a acabar._

Balthier subió las escaleras a trompicones, maldiciendo por haber pedido precisamente ESE licor. A medida que pasaba el tiempo desde que se terminó la botella parecía subírsele más y más…

-_Maldita sea… ¡¿Dónde narices está el número doce…?!_ _Ah… ya _ - giró el pomo, sorprendiéndose de que estuviese abierta -. _Este capitán… preocupándose siempre por el bienestar de los demás._ – entró, cerrando tras de sí con cuidado. Al girarse le sobrevino un mareo.

-Joder…

-¿Quién anda ahí? – Balthier tropezó y cayó al suelo. Soltó un quejido -. ¿Balthier?

-¿Ba-Basch? – preguntó desde el piso. Se estaba bastante bien allí, sobre las frías baldosas. Sentía que si intentaba levantarse de nuevo caería redondo y el suelo se hundiría a sus pies.

Basch se levantó, enfundando de nuevo la pequeña daga que el sobresalto le había llevado a sacar. Avanzó hacia su compañero, maldiciendo por haberse quedado dormido. Fue a levantarlo pero Balthier se revolvió, negándose.

-¡No! – exclamó, zafándose de sus brazos -. ¡Que no, joder!

-¿Piensas dormir en el suelo? – preguntó el otro, perplejo.

-E-estoy muy bien aquí… No puedo levantarme – la preocupación del otro hizo que sintiera calor. Su sangre corría deprisa cuando Basch le agarró los brazos, dispuesto a echárselo al hombro si fuera necesario. Si lo dejaba allí, lo más seguro era que cogiese frío u alguno de ellos se tropezase.

-¿Me… me estás metiendo mano? – Basch se quedó rígido, medio arrodillado y sujetando parte del peso de Balthier en su hombro. Le tenía apoyado en el costado y sentía sus ojos escrutándole el rostro en la oscuridad, con las pupilas dilatadas por la penumbra y el alcohol consumido. No supo qué decir, así que optó por no dar explicaciones al decidir que era una pregunta tonta producto de la embriaguez. Le levantó procurando hacerlo despacio, pero a Balthier le invadió la fatiga y se quedaron de pie en el cuarto. Su compañero boqueaba, sintiendo arcadas sin tener nada que vomitar. El castaño no recordaba haber bebido tanto como para eso, él, que siempre estaba alerta, sólo podía ahora pensar en mirar un punto fijo del suelo para no desplomarse.

Pero no se caía. Su cabeza se despejaba y sentía el brazo de Basch en la cintura y cómo sujetaba la mano del brazo que se había pasado por el hombro para levantarle mejor. Irradiaba un calor que invitaba a rendirse en él más tiempo, latiendo su corazón firme y fuertemente. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarle, rozando la barba de su mentón, pero curiosamente el otro no quería afrontarle.

-¿Puedes… caminar ya? Comienzas a resultar pesado.

No le creyó. Balthier era más alto, pero su constitución era liviana en comparación con el guerrero que le sostenía y le estaba llevando a su cama, más cercana a la puerta. Balthier se sentó.

-Anda, échate aquí y descansa – le apartó la colcha y al ver que el castaño tiraba inútilmente de los cordeles que las sujetaban, Basch se agachó para quitarle las sandalias -. Mañana le diré a Ashe y los demás que partamos un poco más tarde… - el rubio comenzaba a sentirse ahora mejor, había habido un momento en que su cabeza se había bloqueado extrañamente por la pregunta de Balthier. Lo peor era que le había costado trabajo serenarse y llevarle apenas unos pasos hacia la cama. Contempló las sandalias que le acababa de quitar, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos. Se le ocurrió que aquél no era el calzado más apropiado para andar de cacería.

Levantó la vista antes de comenzar a incorporarse, encontrando que Balthier le observaba con total descaro. Encaró su rostro ofensivamente cercano al suyo con perplejidad, comenzando a notar de nuevo la tensión de su cuerpo por estar bajo la mirada de aquellos ojos miel. Era capaz de ver su rostro reflejado en ellos. Basch parpadeó antes de empezar a perderse.

-¿…Pasa algo? – preguntó, apoyándose en la cama para levantarse.

-No me has respondido – replicó el otro sin dejar de mirarle -. Me estas evitando.

-¿Qué…?

Balthier le cogió del cuello con brusquedad, atrayéndole hacia sí y uniendo sus labios con fuerza. El ímpetu llevó al rubio sobre él, con tiempo sólo de apoyar las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza para no aplastarle. El castaño sujetaba su cuello, tomándose la libertad de continuar el beso dando rienda suelta a su lujuria. Basch sintió cómo se le erizaba el vello bajo las caricias de sus manos, totalmente cautivado por el cuerpo aprisionado bajo sí, que le llamaba. Balthier tomó su falta de oposición como una invitación, por lo que le besó con más fuerza, buscando el borde de su chaleco para desprenderle de él. El aroma de su piel le embriagaba, otorgando decisión a sus movimientos. Le pareció oír un gemido. Se separó, tomando aire muy hondo para controlar sus deseos. Miró hacia arriba encontrando los ojos azules de Basch, con expresión de absoluta confusión. Se veía irresistible.

Intentó atraer su rostro hacia sí, pero los brazos con los que se apoyaba se lo impedían. Se estiró él mismo, buscando aquellos labios entreabiertos que respiraban con agitación, pero era demasiado tarde.

Nada más aflojar el agarre, Basch se apartó recuperando la distancia perdida. De pie junto a la cama, sólo se llevó la mano a los labios para borrar un pequeño rastro de saliva. Suspiró y agitó la cabeza con tristeza, yéndose a la cama de Balthier.

-Duérmete ya, Don Juan – Se apoyó en los codos, aturdido, viendo cómo se alejaba. _"Tsk…Qué mal"_. Suspiró, metiéndose entre las sábanas. Sentía un calor intenso que le abrasaba el pecho allí donde Basch había estado sobre él. No acababa de irse y ya lo echaba en falta. Se estaba confundiendo y lo sabía. Estuvo preguntándose un buen rato por qué demonios había hecho aquello. _"Esa mierda era fuerte…"_. Metió la cabeza bajo la colcha, totalmente sumergido en la cama. Descubrió que aún estaba tibia de cuando el rubio había estado en ella. La calidez que desprendía era reconfortante. Inspiró profundamente, adormilándose. Los poros de su nariz se llenaron de un olor familiar. _"Esto no puede ser bueno…"_. Estando tumbado en la oscuridad, su mente se aclaraba con lentitud, lo cual no le resultaba alentador. _"Maldita… sea…"_. No tenía ganas de pensarlo más. El pirata estaba cansado, y esa noche no iba a resolver nada. A demás, su cabeza no estaba para pensar demasiado. La cama era demasiado cómoda. Demasiado blanda y tentadora. Apenas unos minutos después se quedó dormido.

Por su parte, Basch contemplaba pensativamente el techo en penumbra. El curtido caballero se reservaba para sí sus pensamientos, pero su figura se mostraba absolutamente tensa. No tenía explicación para lo que acababa de pasar, no recordaba haber hecho nada para provocarlo, pero… Se pasó las manos por la cara, obligándose a mantenerse sereno.

Pero… a él no le había molestado.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, gente, aquí estamos un capítulo más. Gracias de antemano por leer ^^

¡Que la disfrutéis!

PD: A partir de este capítulo pueden empezar a aparecer spoilers de la historia oficial del FF12 para dar mayor tridimensionalidad a la trama. Todos los nombres y lugares son verídicos así como frases concretas (me gusta bastante ser concreta XD).

Nos vemos!!!

PD: ser concreta no es ser pervertida, malpensados! ¬¬

s broma XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La claridad entraba a raudales por las contraventanas. Alguien había abierto el ventanal y las cortinas se agitaban suavemente con la brisa. Balthier se encogió en la cama, bostezando. Había mucha luz, seguramente era tarde… Abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose bruscamente. Sintió una ligera nausea en el estómago y volvió a tumbarse con lentitud.

-_Ésta no es mi cama…_ - parpadeó, esforzándose por controlar el vuelco que dio su corazón al empezar a hacer memoria. Primero palideció, pero un instante después su cara comenzó a arder furiosamente _-. ¡¿Cómo se supone que le voy a poder mirar a la cara ahora…?!_ – se acordaba. Desde luego que se acordaba y mil veces preferiría ahora tener mala memoria. El problema era que su cuerpo también lo hacía, y sus sentidos le bombardeaban con recuerdos de la suavidad de sus manos, el olor de su ropa o el tacto de sus labios. Su calor…

- ¡Maldita sea mi sombra! – exclamó, enojado. No tardó mucho en darse una buena ducha y volver a tener el aspecto pulcro de siempre. No obstante, se veía más pálido que de costumbre. Cuando recordó el porqué su rostro se encendió de nuevo - ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No podía haberme ido toda la noche fuera con aquellas preciosidades! ¡No podía haber trasnochado, o haberme buscado reyerta con los imbéciles de los imperiales! ¡No! ¡Tenía que venir y…! ¡Y…! – se calló, mirándose en el espejo. Era inútil engañarse, fingir que no había pasado nada. Bajaría las escaleras y procuraría actuar con naturalidad hasta tener la oportunidad de hablar con Basch. Aquello le calmaría.

Suspiró, acabó de peinarse y dejó la habitación cerrada mientras jugueteaba con la llave. Encontró a los suyos en una pequeña pero bien servida mesa redonda. Había una silla vacía reservada para él. Sonrió pensando que Fran nunca perdería sus buenas costumbres.

-…Así que me dijo que su compañero estaba en el pantanal de Nabreus y que aún no tenía nuevas del acólito que le envió.

-Los Numou de Bur Omasis deben estar preocupados. Alguien tan joven… - reconoció a Ashe con su habitual tono de seriedad. Les miró desde la entrada. De espaldas a él estaban Fran, Ashe y Penelo. Vaan estaba enfrente hablando con agitación y Basch… Sentado en un lateral sirviéndose algo. Ninguno de ellos parecía haberle visto aún, y de todas formas Balthier sólo tenía ojos para una persona.

Basch comía pan con algún tipo de mermelada oscura y espesa. Miraba sin ver una taza humeante que tenía ante sí, totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos. De vez en cuando asentía cuando le preguntaban o hacía algún comentario, pero su perfil era más bien reticente. Balthier se sorprendió a sí mismo observándole con todo detalle, memorizando su estampa. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, avanzando finalmente hacia sus compañeros y sentándose en la silla libre despreocupadamente, como siempre.

-¡Buenos días! – saludó, alargando un brazo para servirse algo.

-Buenos días, Balthier – contestó Ashe, estudiando su rostro -. Te ves algo pálido…- a su lado, Fran ladeó una oreja, mirándole también por un instante.

-Estoy bien, princesa. Totalmente listo para llevarla a donde sea – replicó galantemente. La tabernera pasó a su lado cargada de platos y atendiendo a toda mesa que se le ponía por delante -. ¿Puedes traerme otra jarra de ésas, preciosa? – le pidió, refiriéndose a las que habían estado tomando sus compañeros y estaban ya vacías. Debían llevar ya un buen rato desayunando.

-Claro que sí, guapo – contestó la mujer, alejándose.

Balthier se acomodó a su gusto en el asiento, llevándose a la boca un trozo de pan caliente. Aunque demostraba confianza, por dentro era un hervidero de nervios. Ni Basch ni él habían intercambiado una sola palabra. De hecho, el joven estaba seguro de que ni le habría mirado.

_"No me extraña…"_

-Balthier, vamos a hacer un pequeño cambio de planes en el viaje… - el otro parpadeó.

-¿Qué?

-Vaan fue a visitar a Dalan – intervino Fran – en su casa había un sabio numou. Al parecer enviaron un acólito a un templo en el pantanal de Nabreus, donde hay un sacerdote custodiándolo, pero no tienen noticias de ellos.

-¿Y…? – Balthier empezó a olerse el tema.

-Me pidieron… - comenzó Vaan, impetuoso.

-Oh, por favor, no me iras a decir que vamos a ayudar OTRA VEZ a alguien al cual no conoces de nada…

-No tienen dinero para alquilar una nave y…

-Vaya, que te dio pena y le dijiste que sí – se llevó una mano a la nuca. Si es que sabía que no podía dejar a Vaan por ahí solo. Era buen chico, pero su ingenuidad a menudo era fastidiosa. No sabía decir que no.

-Me pareció que… - comenzó a defenderse explicando todo lo que le habían contado. A Balthier empezó a dolerle la cabeza.

-¿De quién es el barco volador? – preguntó, cansado.

-Tuyo, Balthier – admitió a regañadientes.

-¿Y pensaste que no tenía bastante con una princesa supuestamente muerta, un general supuestamente traidor y un pirata acusado de supuestos hurtos como para ir ahora a buscar a quién sabe dónde un mensajero perdido? ¿Tengo cara de ángel?– Fran chascó la lengua por lo bajo.

-Yo…

-No veo inconveniente en hacer lo que Vaan ha propuesto – intervino Basch -, siempre que lady Ashe esté de acuerdo.

Todos en la mesa se callaron, haciendo un vacío al bullicio de la sala y volviendo los rostros hacia el curtido guerrero.

-Tu jarra caliente, cariño – la camarera pasó fugazmente al lado de la mesa dejando el humeante recipiente. Balthier sólo le dedicó un distraído saludo.

-Al fin y al cabo – prosiguió el capitán -, los acólitos de Bur Omisais hicieron mucho por nosotros.

Balthier no fue capaz de replicarle. Su pulso se había ido acelerando desde que Basch había empezado a hablar y ni siquiera podía mirarle a la cara, fingiendo estar demasiado ocupado en echarle azúcar a su taza. Lo peor era que el caballero se mostraba totalmente tranquilo y elocuente mientras hablaba al grupo, demostrando su capacidad de liderazgo.

-"_Casi parece como si no hubiese pasado nada…"_ - tragó saliva -_. "Pero yo sé que ocurrió, no pude haberlo soñado… ¡Es más!, ¿por qué iba yo a soñar con Basch en vez de con una mujer de hermosas caderas…?"_

-Balthier, ¿me estás escuchando? – preguntó Ashe, ligeramente molesta.

-Eh… Sí, claro – "_ni una palabra…"_

-Entonces haremos lo que hemos hablado. Como muestra de agradecimiento, haremos el favor a los acólitos. No importa que nuestro viaje se retrase unos días dado que no hay muestras de que la situación actual haya cambiado. Saldremos a mediodía en dirección al bosque de Sálika, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Sí! – exclamaron Vaan y pénelo. Basch y Fran se limitaron a asentir mientras que Balthier suspiraba resignado y hacía un gesto con la mano que venía a significar algo así como "haced lo que queráis".

-Como ordenéis, princesa.

-Bien, voy con Fran a por provisiones.

-¡Iré a completar la información con Dalan y el sacerdote! – exclamó Vaan con entusiasmo, levantándose precipitadamente y volcando algunos vasos -. Ups… Lo sien…

-¡Anda y márchate ya antes de que rompas algo! – le instó Balthier recogiendo el estropicio.

-¡E-espera! ¡Voy contigo! – Penelo le siguió corriendo antes de que desapareciese por la puerta.

-Nos vemos en el aeródromo después, chicos – se despidió Ashe. Fran se limitó a mirarles detenidamente a ambos antes de marcharse con ella, notando por Balthier que algo extraño pasaba.

"_Si parece que estaba todo preparado para que nos quedásemos solos…"_ - maldijo -_. "Debería haber bajado antes…"_

Pero ya era tarde para lamentos, y tenía delante la oportunidad que había estado temiendo para hablar. Se le aceleró el pulso.

"_Esto no puede ser bueno…"_


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO V! ^^

Se hizo el silencio. Balthier bebía su taza con parsimonia mientras Basch en frente suya terminaba su desayuno. El capitán estaba leyendo un panfleto con las últimas escorias del tablón de anuncios. Últimamente habían aumentado las de clase A y S, necesitándose de cazadores más experimentados en la materia. Tenía expresión seria mientras leía la crónica de destrozos que causaban y los mensajes de ayuda para su liquidación.

-¿Piensas mirarme todo el día? – dejó de leer, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en el papel. Balthier dudó.

-Basch… - se quedó callado.

-Habla, te escucho – indicó levantando la vista hacia él. Hizo un gesto hacia la silla que estaba junto a Balthier -. Acércame esa bolsa – se la dio.

-Sobre lo de ayer… Lo de anoche no tuvo ningún valor para mí. Fue sólo un desliz – le miró fijamente por fin, esperando su reacción. El rostro de Basch seguía impasible.

-Ya lo sé. No lo tengo en cuenta – Balthier insistió.

-Quería que lo supieses porque me parecía importante que todo estuviese claro…

-¿Tratas de convencerme a mí o de convencerte a ti mismo? – preguntó el otro, frunciendo el ceño -. No recuerdo haberte nombrado nada al respecto, ni tampoco intentado incomodarte – su mirada tan serena intimidaba a Balthier, dejándole sin aire -. Yo no he dado ninguna muestra de que me importase. Eres tú el que se preocupa.

-¡A mí me gustan las mujeres! – exclamó, ligeramente alterado y con el rostro un poco encendido. Unas muchachas de la mesa contigua rieron tontamente. Balthier las miró un momento antes de volverse hacia su compañero, algo abochornado. Basch no se inmutó -. ¡Y claro que es importante! – continuó, mucho más bajo. El capitán suspiró, dando por concluido su desayuno.

-Está bien – se levantó.

-Basch, no he terminado…

-Ahora no puede ser – respondió, cortante, continuando su camino hacia la salida.

-¡Es sólo un momento! – pidió, levantándose de la mesa y siguiéndole -. ¿Qué es eso tan urgente para no poder escucharme un minuto?

-¡Si te hicieras cargo de los asuntos que deberías, por ser el piloto de la nave en la que viajamos o porque es de tu pericia de la que dependen cinco vidas a demás de la tuya, no tendría prisa! – se detuvo con brusquedad allí mismo, dispuesto a reprenderle sin tapujos en un estado que rozaba lo colérico. Balthier descubrió entonces una expresión que nunca le había visto, de pesar y abatimiento -. ¡Ya basta de tu actitud! ¡De tu egoísmo! ¡Estoy harto de que tengamos que repetir la espera siempre mientras tú te vas a mendigar atenciones con una bolsa en la mano! No sé qué es lo que te pasa últimamente pero ya es suficiente, Balthier. No tengo… no tenemos porqué preocuparnos por ti – por algún motivo apartó la mirada en ese momento -. Bastaría con que dejases de desaparecer por ahí hasta la madrugada y pensases más en nosotros. No creo que sea tan difícil.

El capitán se dio la vuelta. Las mesas cercanas se habían quedado en silencio y algunos clientes les estaban mirando. Basch salió estoicamente de la sala, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones sin mirar atrás.

Balthier se quedó petrificado allí mismo sin palabras. Cuando por fin le había obligado a reaccionar, lo que había encontrado era un estallido de furia y despecho en el siempre templado guerrero. Nunca se había esperado semejante reacción de Basch, no cuadraba en lo más mínimo con su carácter. Tampoco se creía que hubiese ocurrido en un lugar rodeado de extraños, que ahora le miraban a él, expectantes. Su sorpresa había sido mayúscula, pero algo le decía que tarde o temprano tendría que haber pasado. Su actitud había ido degradándose desde que viajaron a Arcadis y nadie le había dicho nada.

_"Quizás hasta él mismo fue quien lo pidió…"_

Se quedó mirando al rubio alejarse, sintiendo que verdaderamente le había decepcionado. Después de un momento, salió precipitadamente tras él. Le agarró del brazo cuando empezaba a subir las escaleras.

-Lo siento – Basch se detuvo sin volverse -. Lo siento mucho, Basch – Balthier le soltó cuando el otro le miró por encima del hombro con dureza -. Últimamente… me pierdo con mucha facilidad. No sé, no encuentro nada que me calme esta… esta angustia – la mirada de Basch se dulcificó.

-Está bien ser fuerte, Balthier, pero no estás solo. No tienes porqué huir por ahí ni lanzarte hacia delante como un crío impaciente. Sólo quédate con nosotros – le dio una palmada en el hombro, capturando la mirada que Balthier había apartado -. Sabemos que no eres un hombre débil, no tienes por qué ocultar el rostro lejos de nosotros. Al fin y al cabo, eres el protagonista.

Balthier sonrió con tristeza.

-sí… - el capitán le devolvió la sonrisa, pero la suya era cálida, amplia y sincera. Nunca le había visto aquella expresión, tan apacible. No obstante, fue tan fugaz que apenas pareció un espejismo. Balthier dudó rápidamente de haberla visto.

-Voy a recoger algunas cosas de arriba, las llevaré directamente a la nave si vas ahora a ponerla a punto.

-Claro… - se rascó la nuca, sintiéndose incómodo con la amabilidad de su compañero -. Nos vemos luego, entonces.

Se despidieron como siempre, yéndose cada uno por su lado a encargarse de los preparativos. La organización del capitán pasaba casi desapercibida, pero sus opiniones eran siempre una parte importante a la hora de decidir qué hacer. De Balthier era la nave y la iniciativa, Ashe les movía, pero Basch siempre estaba ahí con su experiencia para apoyarles o corregirles.

El pirata tuvo que admitirse, mientras recorría el bazar distraídamente, que el equipo no sería lo mismo sin él.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER VI

¡Bueno, que ya vamos por el sexto, señores! ¡Quién lo iba a decir! Si yo os contase… XD Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Os está gustando? Si alguien está leyendo esto es que sí, he de suponer.

Pues nada, que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirlo ^^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Idiota. Definición de capitán desorientado. De guerrero perturbado. Había sido idiota desde aquella misma mañana. Basch guardaba sus cosas descuidadamente, sin prestar atención. ¿Pero qué…? ¿Por qué tenía que complicarse su existencia de semejante manera? Él no quería saber nada del pantanal de Nabreus, porque allí… Porque tras sus brumosas miasmas se erigían ruinosos los restos de Nabudis. Lo más probable era que sus cimientos se estuvieran hundiendo en las pestilentes aguas y el cieno, condenado al abandono.

Y no era ése su único problema. A su inseguridad sobre el futuro de su nueva excursión, se unía su inquietud propia, que irónicamente también poseía nombre propio: Balthier.

Dejó de recoger y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, alisándose el pelo. Cerró los ojos y se sentó un momento en la cama. Estaba… nervioso.

Se había despertado con las primeras luces del amanecer que se colaron por un par de rendijas. Buscó en la penumbra su camisola y el chaleco y se vistió en silencio. Cogió las botas y se dirigió a la salida. No obstante, no pudo evitar detenerse a mirar al pirata del aire, a ver si estaba bien. Observó divertido que había quitado los cojines del cabecero y los tenía bajo los pies cruzados mientras que apoyaba la cabeza en los brazos para dormir. Algunos estaban tirados por el suelo, aunque no tanto como los de la cama de Vaan, que siempre amanecía como el escenario de una batalla campal. Se quedó mirándole, observando cómo subía y bajaba su plano torso en una relajada respiración.

Al parecer el chaleco debía de haberle molestado, porque estaba tirado en el suelo mientras que Balthier dormía en camisa, con los cordones del cuello aflojados. Se agachó a recoger el corpiño admirando las filigranas bordadas. Lo dejó en el respaldo de una silla junto a la cama. Dudaba mucho que el pulcro pirata lo hubiese dejado en el suelo. Lo más seguro era que debió de cayese de la cama… Se encontró sentado junto a él, contemplándole sin ninguna preocupación, cautivado.

Observarle tumbado le hacía rememorar el incidente de anoche. No hacía falta ser alguien especialmente inteligente para imaginar que Balthier debía de ser un amante apasionado, pero… sinceramente, no se lo había esperado. Su ignorancia al respecto de porqué había hecho aquello le crispaba, más aún porque no le dejaba en paz un instante y sabía que mirar su rostro mientras dormía tampoco iba a ayudarle. No podía olvidarlo. Desde luego, él no iba a preguntárselo. No iba a hacer absolutamente nada. Era demasiado parco en palabras para andarse ahora en preguntas de tal índole. No era lo que quería, pero había decidido que lo mejor para él… para ambos, era dejar las cosas como estaban.

Lo que le faltaba era fallarse a sí mismo en redecillas personales.

Se levantó con parsimonia y cargó al hombro las dos bolsas que había que llevar a la nave. Bajó las escaleras y pagó al posadero la última noche de alojamiento de su grupo. Se alejó pasando por la calle comercial, mirando los carteles de la tienda de técnicas y magias, esperando que Fran ya hubiese ido a ellas por él: tenía que recoger un escudo nuevo en la armería y si se entretenía más de la cuenta, llegaría tarde.

El ajetreo matinal diario de Rabanasta llenaba sus concurridas arterias. Al capitán le complacía ver la vida de las gentes de su tierra, levantándose cada día para continuar su lucha. El pensar que les había fallado en el pesado sólo le impulsaba a corregirse en el futuro, luchando él también por sus propósitos, como todos.

_-"Incluso si oficialmente hace años que di en la tierra con mis huesos…"_ - aquél pensamiento le hizo recordar que, de no ser por Balthier, seguiría en los Calabozos de Nalbina como preso político del cónsul Vayne. El anuncio público de su ejecución, declarado por el marqués Halim d'Ondore, obligaba a éste a mantenerse fiel al imperio si no quería que la fe que su pueblo le había depositado se desmoronase al revelar Vayne el destino que en verdad corrió el Capitán de la Orden de Caballeros de Dalmasca. Muerto en vida, en manos del enemigo y considerado traidor por su gente, languideció por dos años en una de las jaulas más profundas de las mazmorras de aquella fortaleza, olvidado, abandonado.

Realmente había llegado a dudar que hubiera ya futuro para él, sumido en aquel pozo de tormentos. Pero, un día, visitantes que no eran perros del imperio llegaron junto a su celda. Basch recordaba muy bien que Balthier fue el primero en contar con él… y nunca podría agradecérselo lo suficiente.

En aquellos oscuros pensamientos meditaba el hombre, llegando ya a la puerta principal del aeródromo mucho antes de lo que creía, cuando un grupo de niños le rodearon obligándole a detenerse. Eran cuatro y no parecían llegar a la edad de Vaan y Penelo. Se les veía desaliñados, especialmente el que parecía mayor de todos ellos y se plantó ante él.

-¿Eres tú Basch Fon Rosenburg, de Dalmasca? – preguntó con descaro.

-Sí, soy yo – contestó, sumamente extrañado de que aquellos niños le preguntasen tal cosa. Había respondido inconscientemente, sin darse cuenta. Nadie debería saber que él aún vivía…

-¡Te dije que era él! – replicó una chiquilla, abrazada a un andrajoso moguri de peluche. Otro de los niños parecía aún reticente. Frunció el ceño.

-¿El traidor? – una sombra oscureció en rostro de Basch. Una vieja herida empezaba a abrirse de nuevo en su pecho, y aquellos niños le miraban, esperando obtener su respuesta. Sus caritas le presionaban, volviéndole débil, incapaz de contestarles. Su silencio les impacientaba, pero no parecían dispuestos a irse mientras los segundos transcurrían, torturadoramente lentos.

_"El traidor…"_

-Ése soy yo –intervino una voz a su espalda.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, antes de nada, hice el cálculo mal y el capítulo VI fue extremadamente corto, así que, ¡he aquí el remedio! Gracias a todos por los coments ^^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Balthier salió del hangar dejando el Strahl totalmente listo y revisado de arriba abajo. Atravesó el vestíbulo y salió a la puerta del aeródromo, recibiendo el sol de cara. Aún faltaba un rato para las doce, pero se sorprendió de ver que Basch ya estaba allí. Frunció el ceño al ver cómo un grupo de raterillos del barrio bajo le rodeaba, preguntándole algo. Se dirigió hacia ellos sin pensarlo dos veces, alcanzando a oír algo de la conversación.

-¡Te dije que era él! – exclamaba una niñita harapienta. Los chiquillos parecían estar volviéndose hostiles por momentos.

-¿El traidor? – el pirata abrió los ojos de golpe. Llegando en un par de zancadas hasta ellos con presteza, observando preocupado la nube de dolor que cruzó por los ojos del guerrero.

-Ese soy yo – respondió Balthier. Apoyó una mano en el pecho de Basch, obligándole a permanecer callado y situándose ante él con los brazos en jarras -. ¿Pasa algo?

Un escupitajo se estrelló contra su mejilla mientras un par de piedras volaban en su dirección, golpeándole con dureza.

-¡Por tu culpa mis padres murieron!

-¡Y nos pudrimos en esta mierda de ciudad!

-¡Renegados a los suburbios mientras los soldados se pasean sobre nuestras cabezas!

-¡Asesino!

-¡Basura, asesino del rey!

La tercera piedra fue directa a la frente del pirata, que la atrapó en el aire con la mano y la sostuvo en alto, amenazador. Era bastante grande y los chicos tardaron unos instantes en darse cuenta del peligro, pues habían seguido acribillando su cuerpo a peñascos. Al acabárseles los proyectiles, vieron su cara ensombrecida. Basch no reaccionó cuando echaron a correr, despavoridos. Se preguntó cuál había sido su expresión para espantarlos de aquella manera.

Balthier suspiró y tiró el peñasco a un lado.

-Balthier…

-Da igual – indicó, volviendo a entrar al aeródromo. Trató de caminar con normalidad, pero apenas unos pasos después se llevó una mano al costado y avanzó ligeramente ladeado. Basch recogió los fardos y le siguió, preocupado.

-¿Por qué…? – ésta vez sí que necesitaba una respuesta. Él trataba de reducir su contacto en lo mínimo, pero parecía que el joven pirata aparecía siempre de forma inesperada, actuando con total y perfecta naturalidad, como en el desayuno de aquella misma mañana.

-En Arcadis soy Ffamran Mid Bunansa, el renegado, y en la nobleza no te escupen ni tiran piedras cuando traicionas y huyes… - se volvió hacia él, sonriendo de lado -… pero tienen otras formas perniciosas para hacerte sufrir. Es por eso que prefiero las piedras.

Basch no quiso decirle nada, los sucesos de Arcadis habían sorprendido a todos al conocer el pasado del pirata. El volver a su tierra fue algo que el guerrero sabía que hubiese preferido evitar… pero por el grupo, lo hizo. Aquello tan sólo mostraba que era menos egoísta de lo que a simple vista pudiese parecer.

_"En el fondo, es una persona amable…"_

Entraron en el hangar y subieron a la nave. Balthier fue a la cabina de piloto y se sentó al mando, limpiándose los restos de saliva. Su mirada atravesaba el cristal, perdiéndose en la lejanía. Era evidente que tenía la mente en otra parte.

-Eh, Balthier… - el pirata no reaccionó. Basch se agachó -. Te saldrán cardenales si no te pones hielo…

¿Eh? – le miró, dándose cuenta de que le hablaba. Se había agachado a su altura y su cercanía le disparó el pulso. Se levantó de golpe, trastabillando. Le dolía el costado. Basch le sujetó del brazo: había sido cierto, pero el motivo con el que había escudado su acción anterior no le era convincente.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué?

-Te estoy preguntando.

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¡¿Por qué dijiste que eras yo?!

-¡Porque no es normal que unos críos piensen que Basch Fon Rosenburg siga vivo! ¡Y menos que den con él! – apartó la vista -. Así que pensé que era mejor para todos que se quedasen con otra cara que no fuese la auténtica – se palpó las costillas -. Aunque si esta juventud apedrea a un capitán de la guardia, no sé qué harán con los ciudadanos corrientes… - se llevó las manos a la espalda, desabrochándose el corpiño -. Menos mal que es resistente, ¿eh? Aunque no lo parezca es duro, pero… - dejó de hablar mientras se sacaba la camisa por la cabeza. Basch apartó la vista, yendo a sentarse en el puesto de copiloto, lugar de Fran por excelencia. Balthier le dio la espalda, dejando su ropa meticulosamente colocada en el asiento. Basch sonrió para sí, confirmando sus sospechas sobre el cuidado que el pirata brindaba a sus cosas. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró observando su espalda, la línea de su columna vertebral que ascendía hasta los omoplatos, perdiéndose. La imagen le resultaba extrañamente fascinante… -. Basch, ¿me estas escuchando? – se había volteado a mirarle, sorprendiéndose de sus ojos perdidos. Sus miradas se cruzaron, Balthier sosteniendo aún la camisa en sus manos y Basch sentado, sin palabras. El torso del pirata era mucho más musculado de lo que él se hubiera esperado, tenía los pectorales bien formados y se podía ver perfectamente la forma de sus abdominales; pero al contrario de la suya propia, su musculatura era plana y flexible sin llegar a ser enjuta. No era fornido, pero su complexión era atlética y estaba muy bien trabajada… Al darse cuenta de que le estaba mirando inquisitivamente, se turbó.

-Perdona… estaba distraído.

-…Ya – dejó la camisa, perplejo. Durante unos segundos su mente se había desconectado sin venir a cuento -. Voy a curarme esto. Ahora vengo.

La puerta automática se cerró tras él al abandonar la cabina. Avanzó por el pasillo con más presteza de la que solía. Soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Vale, me encantaría que alguien me explicase qué acaba de pasar exactamente ahí dentro… - llegó a una pequeña despensa en la cola de la nave. Rebuscó en el botiquín por un ungüento. Se sentó en un taburete que había allí, untándoselo despacio -. Condenados críos del demonio… - tenía un par de moratones a un lado y otro bien grande en el vientre -. Para comer tan poco, tienen fuerza los muy… ¡Ah! ¡Serán hijos de…! – resopló, dolorido -. Al diablo, esto lo curo con magia…

Apenas tardó unos segundos en hacer desaparecer los cardenales y hematomas para estar como nuevo

-¡Ya está! ¡Como si no hubiera pasado nada! – exclamó para sí, sonriente, dándose una palmada en el torso. La alegría le duró apenas un instante: puede que por fuera todo estuviese bien, pero por dentro… -. Basch… – pronunció la palabra como si fuera un suspiro, con tristeza -. Con que este es el peso que cargas… – hacerse pasar por él apenas unos minutos le había resultado terriblemente doloroso. Los hijos de la guerra le odiaban sin siquiera conocerlo.

Miradas de reproche atravesaron su alma por una culpa que no había cometido. El rechazo de un pueblo. En algunos sentidos le recordaba a su vida, sólo que a él le despreciaban con razón. Un noble que había sido Juez, un puesto con el que muchos no podían siquiera soñar. Podría haber tenido parte del futuro de Arcadia en sus manos, su padre estaba orgulloso de él…

-¡No se parece en nada! – lanzó el frasco lejos, con rabia. El cristal se rompió al instante y los restos del mejunje se esparcieron por el suelo. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se revolvió el pelo -. Yo estaba harto de los míos. Les abandoné cuando no pude soportar más las locuras de Cid ni la crueldad de mi puesto. No soy un soldado que lucha, soy un cobarde que huye y se compara a un guerrero que se sacrifica. No hay nada que comparar.

Se detuvo. Era la segunda vez en dos días que revoleaba algo en un ataque de ira. Comenzó a recoger los cristales con tristeza y a limpiar el piso.

_"Ira… ¿Por qué estoy tan furioso últimamente? Yo nunca he sido así…"_ – salió del cuarto, volviendo a la cabina de pilotaje. _"Al menos, no soy el único que está más tenso de lo habitual…"_ – la puerta se abrió, descubriendo que Basch no estaba. Se puso la camisa y el chaleco -. _¿Qué me has hecho, que no me dejas pensar en otra cosa? Cuando estamos en el mismo cuarto, no puedo… No lo sé"_ – recordó que se había quedado congelado cuando ambos se descubrieron observándose, hipnotizados.

_"¿Quizás…?"_


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII

¡Que hay a todos!^^

Bueno, aquí un capítulo más. Por si acaso repito el aviso de posibles (seguros) spoilers del juego, que yo soy de las primeras k no suelen leer los avisos del autor en las cabeceras y después pasa lo k pasa XD

No sé k os parecerá, pero la verdad es que he estado a la expectativa y m alegro de k el fic sea tan bien recibido. Es mi primero *^^*

Si la cosa va bien, tengo ideas para un par de ellos mas, aunk lo mas seguro es k los meta dentro d este XD

No hay demasiadas historias de BaschxBalthier o viceversa, en ingles apenas supera la veintena tampoco y la web está mas vacía que mi nevera un fin de semana, asi k m dao el capricho de escribir uno y compartirlo con vosotros ^^

Es el primero n español incluso, creo XDDDDDDD

Bueno, ya sta k m enrollo x0 DISFRUTADLO!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡¡Ya estamos aquííí!!! – Dio un respingo. Habían empezado a pasársele ideas extrañas por la cabeza y se había perdido en sus pensamientos momentáneamente, confuso. Tras el sobresalto, salió de allí reprendiéndose por ello, con Vaan gritando por todo continuamente debería estar más que acostumbrado. _"¿Cómo hemos podido estar viajando de incógnito si suelta exclamaciones de ésas cada cinco minutos…?"_. Era inexplicable.

Las animadas voces de Vaan y Penelo llenaban la nave. Por el pasillo se encontró con Fran, que llevaba unos paquetes para guardar.

-Deja que te ayude con eso – se ofreció con rapidez. Ella se lo agradeció, cediéndole algunas bolsas. Mientras guardaban los víveres, la viera se decidió por hablar con él.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado, Balthier? – preguntó lentamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ya no me pasa nada? – respondió él con otra pregunta, bromista.

-Tu humor ha… cambiado. No percibo ansiedad en ti. Siento paz, pero… esta mañana… - sus ojos rojizos le detuvieron en su tarea -. Parece que Basch ha hablado contigo – Balthier torció el gesto, pensativo -. ¿Habéis discutido?

-¿Eh? ¡No, claro que no! – sonrió abiertamente, aparentando tranquilidad mientras proseguía -. ¿Es que te ha dicho algo?

-Nada en absoluto – por su tono, el pirata se volvió hacia ella, poniéndose serio también. Sin darse cuenta estaba expectante ante las palabras de su compañera.

-¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó, dejando de guardar cosas -. ¿Le pasa algo? – Si Basch había hablado con Fran, él tenía que saberlo. Porque él… fuera lo que fuese era el responsable.

-No…

-Fran.

-Sólo debe haber tenido una mala noche, está… más serio de lo habitual – sonrió con dulzura -. Quizás me preocupe demasiado por vosotros. Los humes sois más imprevisibles que los de mi raza, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sois como niños a mis ojos – el pirata ahondó en su mirada, encontrándola sincera. Acabó de guardar su parte. _"Quizás le afectase más de lo que reconoce, pero parecía tan calmado como siempre al día siguiente… Si no fuera porque hablamos de ello, juraría que lo había olvidado"_. Sintió calor. _"De todas formas, no tiene por qué haber sido por eso… ¿Por qué tengo que recordarlo yo?"_. Se entristeció incomprensiblemente. _"Está claro que a él no le importa. Eso debería ser bueno para mí, pero, entonces, ¿por qué este pesar?"_.

-… Basch es un hombre serio – comentó. Siempre que pensaba en él, su rostro se le aparecía sereno, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Sí, así es.

-Los años de guerra y cárcel deben haberle marcado mucho.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Fran sabía que Balthier quería ir a alguna parte con eso. Esperó que continuase, pero el pirata agitó la cabeza, como olvidando algo.

-Esta mañana unos niños me… le han apedreado – la viera abrió los ojos un poco más, denotando incredulidad -. Le preguntaron si era Basch el traidor de Dalmasca.

-¿Pero, cómo…?

-No sé cómo pueden saberlo, ni haberle reconocido – crispó el rostro -. Pero ahí arriba – señaló la cabina con un gesto - hay un joven rubiales que sin duda tiene algo que ver. Tenían pinta de raterillos del barrio bajo.

-¿No hizo nada?

-Eran niños, Fran – suspiró, sonriendo para sí -. ¿Cómo iba un capitán noble y justo a hacerles algo?

-Entonces, saben quién es. ¿Le hicieron daño? – Balthier no contestó. Fran entendió -… Dijiste que eras tú. Para que no se fijasen demasiado en él, te ofreciste tú mismo… – su amigo asintió -. Tu cabeza tiene un buen precio y tu cara está por todos lados con los papeles de los cazarecompensas… Si dicen algo bastaría con saber que eres tú para que no les crean. Tu nombre y tu rostro son reales, al igual que tu pasado… A lo sumo te tacharán de fanfarrón o agitador.

-Justamente – confirmó el pirata, arreglándose los puños de la camisa mientras salía.

-Balthier – le llamó Fran tras un silencio.

- ¿Uhm?

-¿Por qué? – se detuvo, mirándola asombrado. Era la segunda persona que le preguntaba la causa después de haber dado un motivo perfectamente creíble y convincente. A fin de cuentas, protegía al grupo, ¿no? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No te gusta meterte en problemas y te he visto acusar a más de un crío de pequeñas trastadas tuyas con los imperiales.

-¡Eh, sabía que no les harían nada! Tengo corazón… - se defendió.

-¿Si sólo eran unos niños, por qué interviniste? Si además sabes que Vaan debe haber hablado sobre nosotros…

-Tú no estabas allí – la interrumpió, serio -. No viste su cara, Fran – pareció que iba a decir algo más pero se contuvo, saliendo contrariado.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Ffamran Mid Bunansa? – ésa era una buena manera de hacerle reaccionar.

-No me gusta que… - empezó a decir.

-Respóndeme – le alcanzó en apenas dos pasos -. A mí no puedes engañarme, te conozco.

-¡El problema es…! – exclamó, faltándole las palabras y el valor para acabar la frase. Fran se acercó, pero Balthier la apartó con delicadeza -. Yo soy el problema, eso es todo.

Estaba harto. Ahora iba a resultar que cuando volvía a su comportamiento normal nadie le iba a dejar tranquilo. _"si lo haces, mal; y si no, peor_" Pensó para sí, molesto. Fran había escogido el peor momento para intentar hablar con él. De todas formas, al tener la suerte de conocerse bien, sabía que no se lo tendría en cuenta. Al entrar en la cabina de piloto encontró a Vaan fastidiando a Penelo con algo, quien le miraba molesta. Basch estaba hablando con Ashe a un lado con un mapa de Ivalice en las manos. Balthier tomó aire profundamente para serenarse, pero cuando Penelo soltó un grito decidió que para él aquello ya era demasiado.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó sin esperar respuesta avanzando hacia él a grandes zancadas.

-¿Q-Qué? – agarró a Vaan del chaleco y se lo llevó al pasillo. Los demás les siguieron precipitadamente, confusos. Fran suspiró. Vaan siguió intentando preguntar qué pasaba, pero el pirata tiraba de él con fuerza y en silencio. Le empujó fuera de la nave, saliendo él también.

-¡Viajamos de incognito! ¿Qué haces contando a tus amiguitos con quién vas por ahí? ¿Entiendes la importancia de esto? ¡No sé qué haces aún con nosotros! El nombre de Basch es tabú fuera de nuestro círculo, al igual que el de ella –señaló a Ashe, que observaba la escena sorprendida. Fue a decir algo pero Fran se lo impidió: aquello era necesario -. Subes a mi nave porque yo te lo permito, pero aparte de eso no tienes ningún objetivo o función por la que venir. Yo soy el piloto, él el guerrero y ella la princesa. Sin Fran no somos nadie y Penelo es la única que impide que hagas más idioteces de las que sueles cuando está contigo, pero tú… - se calló un momento para tomar aire sin darse cuenta del daño que estaba causando -. Eres un irresponsable. ¡Sí, sé que no soy la mejor persona para decirlo! Pero mis problemas se quedan en mí, y no os afectan a vosotros. Nunca os apedrearán por mi culpa, ni seréis perseguidos por viajar con un "delincuente" ni tampoco os acusarán de nada. No lo permitiré – miró a Basch -. Este hombre no se merece los desprecios de tus amigos – Vaan palideció -. Deberías quedarte en casa con Miguelo, por lo menos no comprometerías nuestra misión. Ahora todos arriba.

Les dio la espalda echando humo, subiendo y sentándose en la nave. Comenzó a activar las fuentes de alimentación. Fran se marchó tras él. El silencio invadió a los miembros restantes del grupo. Vaan se rascó la cabeza.

-¿…Qué le pasa? – Ashe, Basch y Penelo le miraron con severidad -. Os juro que… - tragó saliva, sintiéndose mal. Se volvió hacia el guerrero, que miraba hacia la puerta de la nave, taciturno -… no fue con mala intención. Sólo…

-No importa, Vaan – intervino Basch -. Tarde o temprano me habría pasado.

-Pero…

-¡Cállate y vamos adentro! – le aventó Penelo. Siguieron al capitán, oyéndole hablar para sí.

-¿Tanto te ha dolido…?


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO IX

-Eso ha sido duro – comentó la viera quedamente.

-Fran, sabes que no he disfrutado diciéndoselo – oyeron pasos aproximándose. Sus compañeros entraron y se sentaron en los asientos. La nave vibró ligeramente mientras abandonaba el suelo y acto seguido los motores estallaban en una combustión impetuosa, perdiéndose el Strahl en el cielo.

-Vaan – llamó el pirata al cabo de un rato pilotando en silencio. El aludido alzó la vista, azorado -. Perdona, creo que he ido un poco lejos. No es nada personal – su tono de voz era serio, pero sincero.

-Me lo merecía – contestó, dudativo -. Confío en más gente de la que debería.

-Si eres así de ingenuo no llegarás a pirata del aire – le regañó Penelo.

-¡Seré un pirata del aire! ¡Y tendré mi nave propia! – añadió, haciéndoles reír.

-Ashe, mi lady, ¿el itinerario? – Preguntó Balthier mientras los dos jóvenes comenzaban a charlar. Parecía que con aquello se recuperaba el aplomo y actitud general del grupo entero. Verdaderamente Balthier era el alma de todo aquello, el protagonista, _the leading man._

-Sí – respondió ésta, examinando el mapa. Basch se estiró a mirarlo también -. Bueno… después de atravesar el Desierto de Dalmasca Este, pasaremos de largo la Fortaleza de Nalbina, pero habrá que dejar la nave en los Montes Mosfora.

-¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó, extrañado -. Es decir, entiendo que no podamos aterrizar en el Bosque de Salika, pero la ciénaga esa está más al norte…

-La niebla en esa zona es demasiado densa – comentó Basch, frunciendo el ceño -. Los moguris nos advirtieron de ello cuando estuvimos allí de camino a la Costa de Fon. Si nos adentramos en ella la levicita de la nave podría verse comprometida. Es más seguro dejar el Strahl en los Manantiales y seguir a pie.

-Vamos a ver… ¿Me estáis diciendo que tengo que dejar esta preciosidad a mitad de camino? – puso cara de estar escandalizado -. ¡No sabemos cuánto bosque habrá que recorrer antes de llegar al pantanal!

-Yo secundo la opinión de Basch – defendió Ashe, serena -. Necesitamos la nave en perfectas condiciones, y sabemos que en el fondo no te gustaría ponerla en peligro – añadió, sabiéndose en lo cierto.

-¿Y dejarla en un centro de paso para excursionistas, cazadores, mercaderes y demás te parece mejor? – se quejó, lastimero -. ¿Crees que los millones de guiles que hay sobre mi cabeza en los carteles son un adorno? Como vean mi nave me vais a buscar problemas…

-A ti no te hace falta que nadie te meta en problemas, Balthier – apuntó Fran.

-¡No pienso dejar el Strahl allí! – prosiguió el pirata, ignorando su comentario -. Si tuviera un solo arañazo cuando vuelva… ¡O podrían robarla! ¡O reducirla a chatarra irreconocible!- comenzó a quejarse con sus habituales aspavientos.

-No seas melodramático – Ashe guardó el mapa -. En sitios peores has dejado la nave. Míralo por otro lado, ¿y si se estropea?

-Al menos en un páramo perdido no la tocaría nadie…

-¿Y si…? – todos menos Balthier y Fran se volvieron hacia Vaan, quién parecía haber tenido una idea -… ¿La dejamos justo delante del bosque? Al estacionarla podemos activar el sistema que la vuelve invisible…

-Su duración tiene un límite, y atravesar el bosque y después el tiempo que estemos en el pantanal nos llevará varios días, quizás algo más de una semana en conjunto – calculó Fran.

-Prefiero dejarla en algún rincón oculto de los montes Mosfora – a Balthier le agradó sobremanera la idea de Vaan -. ¡Así piensa un pirata del aire! – sonrió para sí mismo, satisfecho.

Aceleró el Strahl ligeramente, denotando su estado de ánimo. El desierto desfilaba bajo ellos, arremolinándose las arenas salvajemente en una gran tormenta de polvo. Tardaron algo más de una hora en atravesarlo entero, evitar su calor sofocante era algo que todos agradecían. La velocidad de la pequeña aeronave siempre les sorprendía cuando en la lejanía ya podían atisbar Nalbina. Balthier pilotaba verdaderamente radiante, haciendo alguna que otra cabriola para deleite de Vaan y Penelo. Ashe no se quejó por ello, demostrando que ella también lo disfrutaba. Todos en el grupo se hacían partícipes de la renovada vitalidad del pirata. Fran sonreía para sí, satisfecha, escuchándoles mientras decidían el mejor sitio para ocultar la nave. De Basch, en cambio, no se oía nada.

Giró ligeramente la cabeza con la excusa de decir algo a los jóvenes que parloteaban atrás, descubriendo que el capitán no estaba allí. Se sorprendió mucho, muchísimo. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta? ¡Ella, cuyos sentidos eran superiores a los del resto! Estaba estupefacta de la habilidad del guerrero para pasar desapercibido. Su sigilo era realmente impresionante, aunque no dejaba de resultarle extraño.

_"Estaba tan concentrada en Balthier, que olvidé que no sólo él es quien no actúa con normalidad"_ – se anotó -. _"Bueno, al menos ahora está bien, pero cualquiera diría que el precio es que Basch empeore"_ – hizo un mohín con la nariz. Balthier al verla sonrió, divertido.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía hacer ese gesto – comentó, alegre -. ¿Te preocupa algo? – la viera sonrió algo contrariada: sus años juntos habían eliminado todos los secretos que Fran pudiera intentar ocultarle. Él leía en su rostro como en un espejo.

-Nada, sólo tengo un poco de sed.

-Ve a beber algo, entonces. No me estrellaré si no es contigo a mi lado – bromeó.

-Enseguida vuelvo – se desabrochó el cinturón, marchándose en silencio.

_"Balthier es impetuoso, a veces puede frustrarse y tiene rachas muy graves que, por suerte, puede superar sólo aun estando yo a su lado"_ – pensaba la viera, muy seria -. _"pero tú no puedes fallarme, Basch…"_

La puerta de la cabina se cerró tras ella con suavidad, produciendo un ligero chasquido al encajarse. Para empezar, Fran fue a servirse algo de agua en una pequeña jarra metálica. Con ella en la mano, procedió a darse un paseo por la nave.

No encontró rastro del hombre en ninguno de los pequeños y escasos compartimentos o camarotes. Tampoco en la despensa o el baño. Parpadeó, no había muchos lugares donde buscarle, así que le resultaba extraño. Estaba totalmente segura de que si ella no se había dado cuenta, ninguno de los humes tampoco.

_"Ocupa el último asiento, en cierto modo es normal"_ pensó la viera. Se detuvo en el pasillo al percatarse de que no había mirado en un sitio. Se encaminó a la escotilla que bajaba a la sala de máquinas. Al encontrarla abierta, golpeó el metal un par de veces. Basch se giró a mirarla, estaba sentado al pie de las escaleras. Fran descendió y se sentó junto a él. El iridiscente brillo de la levicita en funcionamiento era hipnótico, lanzando ráfagas de luz que desaparecían en el interior de la maquinaria. Era un espectáculo hermoso aquél que se desarrollaba en las oscuras entrañas del Strahl.

-No se asemeja mucho a tu celda de Nalbina, pero es un lugar oscuro – comentó con suavidad -. Imaginaba que después de tantos años lúgubres, preferirías la luz del día a sumirte en la penumbra.

-No la echo de menos – respondió el capitán, entrelazando los dedos -. Pero después de tantos años… los espacios muy abiertos me impresionan un poco. Sitios como éste me ayudan a pensar.

-¿Y no puedes pensar estando con nosotros? – la viera sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que preguntar -. ¿O no puedes pensar estando con él? – notó que se sorprendía, apenas le delataban una ligera tensión que se acumuló en sus hombros y un brillo diferente iluminando sus pupilas. Era increíble su capacidad de mantener la calma -. Balthier parece haberse corregido de su conducta gracias a ti, pero… - meditó un instante la mejor manera de decirlo -. Me gustaría saber porqué tú, en cambio, te alejas de nosotros a pasos agigantados… o porqué le miras como le miras – alzó la vista con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Verle descolocado le resultó divertido, aunque se reservó el dato para ella -. ¿Es eso? Hay algo que parece no haberte sentado bien, como si te hubieran decepcionado.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? – preguntó lentamente.

-Sabes que puedes hablar con él. Con él y con cualquiera, si me permites decirlo. Callarlo todo siembre no es bueno para el alma – señaló su pecho -. En el bosque aprendí que si se mantiene la semilla enterrada, las enredaderas crecen con alevosía, descontroladas, asfixiando el espíritu hasta matarlo. El silencio es un amante peligroso, Basch – el hombre guardó silencio, cavilando sobre sus palabras. No parecía muy convencido. Fran se estiró, levantándose y echando un vistazo a los contadores de energía. Comenzó a hablar mientras los revisaba -. Balthier es… - se detuvo un instante -. Al cabo de un tiempo conociéndole, descubres que en el fondo no todo le resbala. Es cierto que su actitud desenfadada y aparente despreocupación de lo que le pase a otros puede darlo a entender, pero ves que nunca se permite que por su culpa le pase nada a nadie. Protege a aquellos que quiere, tanto si le incumbe como si no. Tanto si te das cuenta de que lo hace como si nunca lo descubres. No le importa que no se le reconozca el mérito. No lo hace por eso, sino que simplemente está en su carácter actuar así. Obligarse a aparentar dureza es una forma de sobrevivir a todos los problemas que ha afrontado desde que abandonó su antigua vida. El espíritu de Balthier es bondadoso, al igual que el tuyo – se miraron -. Por eso deberías hablar con él.

Guardaron silencio mientras Fran acaba de dar el visto bueno al sistema. Se limpió las manos con calma y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Basch tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y marcharse tras ella, observándola en silencio.

Sólo había una pregunta en su cabeza, una más que tampoco estaba dispuesto a formular. El capitán contemplaba incrédulo cómo las cosas a su alrededor se iban deslizando lejos de su control, demasiado lejos para poder mantenerse sereno mucho más. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo aguantaría. Y pensar que sólo…

_"¿Cuánto es lo que ella puede llegar a entender, tan sólo con vernos…?"_

¡Tan solo fue un beso! Y ni siquiera eso, porque Balthier no lo habría hecho queriendo, estaba totalmente convencido de ello. Le desquiciaba saberlo. Su forma de levantarse al día siguiente, tan natural y seguro, le había asombrado sobremanera. Si bien, en cuanto estuvieron solos su espíritu decayó hasta desaparecer. De repente, había sido como si hubiese estado desnudo, totalmente vulnerable. Quizás fuese también fachada. Como él mismo. Aquello le hacía pensar que podría ser que no era el único de los dos que no podía volver a la normalidad, pero era demasiado transparente para que no se le notase. Balthier se ocultaba, se escondía profundamente en aquellos confines de los que ni él mismo podía discernir el límite. Él, en cambio, era como el agua. Las piedras perturbaban su superficie hasta morir en las orillas con un suspiro. Basch no entendía cómo él, siempre tan tranquilo e inalterable, podía ser desarmado por algo tan simple, tan banal. Tenía que averiguarlo.


	10. Chapter 10

Sólo decir que me ha encantado escribir este cap. No me gusta ser especialmente descriptiva, pues considero mucho más importante los sentimientos a cualquier detalle morboso que roce la **pornografía**. A demás, creo que tratar a los personajes de tal forma **destruye** su personalidad, que es contraproducente. Quiero creer que los plasmo de forma natural y me esfuerzo en hacer creíbles sus actos. Si alguien tuviese alguna queja, siempre puede hacérmelo saber (los halagos también son bien recibidos XD).

Procuro ser delicada y sensible en estos temas, pues es así como considero que deberían ser tratados.

Un saludo a todos los que sigáis el fic, es una verdadera alegría ver las visitas, sobre todo desde argentina (un saludo allá!^^). Un gran beso, lectores.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Balthier estaba tumbado plácidamente en el catre de su camarote, aprovechando un rato de descanso ahora que se habían detenido. El cuarto estaba en penumbra, pero el calor era ineludible. Dormía en pantalones, habiendo dejado su peto y la camisa en una mesilla cercana. Junto al cabecero de la cama tenía su fusil, siempre a punto. Se revolvió en la cama, tumbándose boca abajo. La luz que entraba le suponía un auténtico incordio.

En estas, la puerta de su camarote se abrió, entrando alguien que la cerró tras de sí con suavidad. Balthier se incorporó a medias rápidamente, alargando la mano hacia su arma. Al ver de quién se trataba se detuvo con brusquedad. Sólo pudo quedársele mirando mientras se acercaba y se sentaba junto a él sin apartar tampoco la vista. Balthier seguía apoyado con las manos en el colchón, sin acabar de atreverse a preguntar qué hacía allí. Su pulso comenzó a aumentar de frecuencia mientras los poros de su nariz se llenaban de aquel olor inconfundible hasta dispararse por completo.

De repente, todo se precipitó. Se abalanzaron uno sobre el otro, besándose con un hambre insaciable. El roce de su barba era único, le encantaba. Balthier le atrajo hacia sí, sujetándose de su espalda para no tumbarse, pero el rubio se fue inclinando sobre él hasta tenerle debajo. Deslizó las manos por su tórax, delineando la forma de su pecho con los dedos, apenas rozándolo. Sus labios eran abrasadores, arrancando gemidos del pirata al morder su cuello con torturadora lentitud, capturando sus tendones, tentando a sus nervios. Su aliento se estrellaba contra su piel humedecida con un ímpetu efervescente, embriagador. Estaba haciéndolo a propósito.

El castaño necesitaba más, verdaderamente le estaba volviendo loco con sus caricias. Quería quitarle aquel chaleco, arrancarle la camisa y poder estar piel con piel. De verdad que quería… Sus manos fueron prestas a cumplir sus deseos, abandonando la radiante melena, pero Basch se las sujetó y las subió hasta el cabecero, impidiéndoselo. Le fue a pedir explicaciones, pero su boca fue capturada de nuevo. La exploraba con necesidad, con urgencia. Cada recoveco fue examinado al detalle sin tomar en cuenta los jadeos de su compañero mientras al mismo tiempo una mano descendía del agarre buscando algo más abajo, describiendo insinuantes curvas en su torso. Balthier gimió cuando pasó los dedos sobre su cintura, jugueteando con la hebilla de su pantalón mientras ejercía una ligera fricción.

Basch se recostó sobre él, abandonando el gesto para decepción del castaño. Soltó por fin las manos del pirata, encontrando que éste clavaba las uñas en sus hombros, desesperado al sentir sus miembros rozarse a través de la ropa. No sabía lo que quería, no tenía claro cómo seguir, pero aquello no podía terminarse ahí, y el guerrero no le dejaba desvestirle. Necesitaba… Le necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirle más cerca, abrazarle como nunca había abrazado a alguien. Sus caderas le buscaban cadenciosamente sin siquiera proponérselo. El capitán respondía al gesto con suspiros, agarrando sus muslos igual de extasiado que él, igual de inseguro. Balthier le quitó la chaqueta en aquel momento, llevado por un arranque de lujuria. Basch le miró entre sorprendido y reticente, con un encantador deje carmín en el rostro. Su camisa abierta no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y proporcionaba una espléndida vista de su torso. Balthier le devolvió una sonrisa pícara: era su turno de jugar a arrancar gemidos.

Se giró con brusquedad en la cama, sentándose sobre las caderas de Basch. Rió suavemente mientras el otro le contemplaba, algo cohibido ahora. Su cabeza se fue hundiendo más y más en la almohada mientras el pirata se acercaba, aún con la sonrisa en los labios. Cuando no pudo alejarse más, simplemente le esperó. Contrariamente a sus deseos, le besó despacio, sintiendo cómo le respondía, fascinado. Poco a poco Basch iba cediendo y le daba paso al castaño a su boca. Sus cinturas comenzaron a rozarse. Al principio sin apenas darse cuenta, pero lentamente haciéndose un contacto más evidente, más necesario. Balthier jadeó, dejando de besarle cuando Basch le agarró por la cintura, profundizando el gesto. La ropa le… les apretaba… Estaba a punto…

-Ah… Basch...

-¿Balthier?

Despertó de golpe, tan rápido que le dio un mareo. Descubrió que estaba ardiendo y tenía la respiración agitada. Su turbación era evidente, costándole trabajo ubicar dónde se encontraba. Vaan le estaba mirando.

-¿Q-Qué…? – la pregunta se congeló en sus labios al tiempo que sus ojos castaños se abrían desmesuradamente. ¡No podía ser verdad! Comenzó a amontonar precipitadamente sobre sí toda la ropa cercana que tenía a mano mientras Vaan le observaba extrañado desde su saco. Ashe y Penelo estaban aún durmiendo. Apenas había empezado a amanecer.

-¿Te encuentras bi…?

-Perfectamente – respondió antes siquiera de que terminase de formular la pregunta -. Tengo frío.

-Estas rojo… - a Balthier le entraron ganas de estrangularlo. O pegarle un tiro, mejor. Se contuvo obligándose a calmarse. Tenía que estar tranquilo, era demasiado temprano para empezar a matar gente…

Se recordó que estaban en su cuarta jornada en Salika, llegando por fin al pantanal. Su apestoso olor llegaba ya hasta ellos con el viento del norte. Pero no, ahora tenía que encargarse de OTRO problema. De ESE problema. Maldijo por lo bajo. De un rápido gesto se levantó envuelto en la manta. Había bruma y mucha humedad en el aire. Dio gracias porque eso le sirviera de excusa para taparse.

-¿A dónde vas?

¿A ti qué te parece? – la pregunta le resultaba obvia -. ¿Qué sueles hacer nada más levantarte? -. Vaan le miró, molesto. Ir al baño, evidentemente. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que parecer tonto al lado de Balthier? Puede que él no fuese tan perspicaz como el pirata, pero también tenía sus cosas buenas…

-Basch ha dicho que ya no es seguro ir por ahí solos…

-¡Por todos los demonios, Vaan, voy aquí al lado! – exclamó por lo bajo para no despertar a las muchachas -. No creo que haya una bestia sedienta de sangre detrás de cada árbol ¿verdad?

-No, pero…

-Pues ya está – se dio la vuelta, alejándose cubierto con la manta. Sabía que debía verse extraño, ridículo a lo sumo, pero le dio igual. Ahora mismo su estampa no era lo que más le preocupaba.

Contrariamente a lo que había dicho, se alejó lo más que pudo del campamento. Estuvo andando un buen rato, calmándose. Se sentó en una piedra cuando un arroyo le impidió seguir caminando. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que quizás se había ido demasiado lejos. ¿Y si le pasaba algo a los jóvenes? Basch y Fran no estaban cuando se despertó… No pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente al pensar en el caballero. Afortunadamente para él, su "problemilla" se había ido aplacando por sí solo. Suspiró, pensando que se estaba volviendo loco. Bebió algo de agua y emprendió el camino de regreso, reprendiéndose por dejar desprotegidos a Vaan, Penelo y Ashe. Era cierto que sabían luchar, y muy notablemente en el caso de Ashe, pero él era el tercero en edad y lo consideraba una irresponsabilidad por su parte.

Había evitado pensar en ello meticulosamente en su huida a la intimidad, pero ahora que estaba sereno (y solo) tenía un rato para meditar.

Fue la primera vez… La primera vez que había besado a un hombre. Pensar en ello le resultaba absolutamente extraño, aún más si recordaba que había sido él quien lo buscó. Por un lado, se reconocía que no podría haber escogido mejor. Por otro, eran compañeros, camaradas del mismo equipo. Una relación así era la más problemática que podía imaginar. Un momento, ¿relación? –se detuvo -. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Era en serio? ¿De verdad había pensado eso?

El sueño… el sueño le debía haber perturbado. ¿Cómo era posible que él, un mujeriego hecho y derecho hubiese imaginado tales cosas…? – se llevó una mano a los labios, los mismos que habían producido placenteros gemidos en su cabeza -. Había sido muy sensual… pero era mentira. Estaba seguro de haber proyectado en el falso Basch acciones propias de él mismo y fantasías. Se detuvo. ¿Fantasías de Basch? ¿De él con Basch?

El asunto se le iba de las manos. Estaba descontrolado. ¡No! Su mente estaba descontrolada, que era peor. El caso era que él… Que le había afectado más de lo que quiso admitirse. Ya se había descubierto un par de veces mirándole cuando éste no se daba cuenta. Era un vicio insano y lo sabía. Sería dañino para ambos si seguía así. Apretó los puños al percatarse repentinamente de que le había estado observando desde aquella noche. En secreto. Como un criminal.

Le irritaba pensar en el rubio, preguntarse qué pensaba, dónde estaba cuando no lo tenía a la vista, si estaría bien. Le irritaba tenerlo presente todo el día. Su mera presencia le eclipsaba totalmente el juicio. Estaba absorbido.

_"Si al menos pudiese entender porqué le besé… Es decir, sólo iba algo contento, ¿verdad? Pero es un motivo tan nimio, que… ¡Es que es totalmente impropio de mí!"_ – se decía mentalmente mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos -_. "Y aún así… sería de estúpidos no reconocer que…" - _le estaba costando trabajo sincerarse consigo mismo en aquél caos de sentimientos contradictorios. Llegó al claro donde habían acampado, observando que estaban todos reunidos en círculo, tomando algo para desayunar. Basch estaba reavivando las brasas con los leños que él y Fran habían traído. Balthier le miraba, totalmente absorto. Su corazón acabó la frase que su mente no había podido concluir_ – "…que ahora me muero por volverle a besar". _


	11. Chapter 11

-¿Balthier? ¿Qué haces ahí? – Penelo se sorprendió de ver al pirata en el borde del claro, con una manta bajo el brazo. Aún tenía el pelo revuelto de haber estado durmiendo y la camisa descolocada. Los demás también levantaron la vista. Ashe hizo un hueco entre ella y Fran, invitándole a sentarse con un gesto.

-¿A qué esperas? Se enfrían las cosas – avanzó hacia ellos con presteza, sentándose en el espacio que le habían hecho. Pénelo le alargó una taza caliente.

-Perdonad – le miraron extrañados -. No debería haberos dejado solos, soy un desconsiderado.

-¿Desconsiderado? – Fran formuló la palabra, analizándola mientras bebía lentamente -. En vez de preocuparte por estos chicos, que ya son diestros en el manejo de las armas, deberías preocuparte por tu propia seguridad. Te has ido solo y desarmado. Sólo eres desconsiderado contigo mismo – en ese momento miró a Basch, dando a entender en silencio que aquello también iba para él. El capitán había sido quién echó en falta a Balthier nada más llegar, preguntándole a Vaan dónde estaba. Había estado a punto de salir en su busca.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la ciénaga? – intervino Vaan con su habitual energía. El pirata y la viera se quedaron mirándose unos instantes más, cada uno intentando leer en el rostro del otro. A Ashe le pareció que la comunicación de aquellos dos fallaba en algún plano, pero sus conclusiones se fueron al traste cuando Balthier sonrió, sólo para Fran, quien ladeó una oreja, satisfecha. Se dispuso a responder al impetuoso joven mientras el pirata movía sus labios en un silencioso "lo siento".

-Hoy a mediodía ya estaremos allí, no mucho después de que el sol pase su cenit.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó entusiasmado.

-No, es de mentira. Lo dice para que te hagas ilusiones – comentó Balthier, un par de sitios a su izquierda -. O quizás sólo para que te calles un rato – añadió, locuaz, haciendo reír a Penelo. Vaan la miró como si le hubiera traicionado.

-Es que lo preguntas todas las mañanas… - se excusó.

-Y todas las noches – puntualizó Ashe.

-Hay un joven perdido en una ciénaga infesta – comentó Basch en ese momento.

-Y nosotros vamos a encontrarle – le respondió Balthier, mirándole a los ojos. Era la primera vez que lo hacía en un par de días y se sorprendió de lo azules y brillantes que estaban -. Con o sin nave. Con o sin mapa. Daremos con él. ¿Qué crees? ¿Que no me lo tomo en serio? ¿Por bromear un poco crees que su vida me importa menos?

-No, no es eso… - de repente el capitán parecía algo perdido. Aunque no le estuviera acusando se sentía atacado. La forma de ser de Balthier era tan directa… -. Lo siento, no quería ser pesimista.

-¿Qué ocurre esta mañana, que todo el mundo se disculpa? – preguntó Penelo, levantándose - ¡Arriba ese ánimo! No hay tiempo para lamentarse por sandeces, hay gente a la que ayudar, ¿no es cierto?

-¡Sí! – la coreó Vaan -. ¡Vamos muy despacio caminando! Tenemos que apresurarnos.

-Tus piernas necesitarán de eso para continuar – apuntó Fran, señalando su desayuno -. Acábatelo y después recoge tus cosas.

Tardaron menos de quince minutos en recoger el campamento y dejar las brasas bien apagadas con tierra y agua. Empacaron sus pocas pertenencias y emprendieron la marcha a buen paso con Fran, Vaan y Ashe a la cabeza. La viera les guiaba siguiendo el flujo de niebla, manteniendo la dirección gracias al mapa que Ashe consultaba cada cierto tiempo. Vaan básicamente imponía la velocidad al equipo y vigilaba espada en mano la aparición de enemigos mirando con malos ojos cada arbusto. En tanto, Balthier cuidaba con Penelo la retaguardia mientras charlaban tranquilamente. Basch marchaba delante de ellos, en el centro. Desde aquella posición podía llegar a cualquier enemigo con presteza estuviese en la retaguardia o a la cabeza.

La bruma se fue despejando a medida que se levantaba el día, reduciéndose a rocío sobre las hojas de los árboles, que proyectaban sobre ellos una lluvia artificial y suave al derramarse con el devenir del viento. Aquél aire se fue intoxicando progresivamente de una pestilencia ácida y desagradable. Olía a podredumbre y descomposición, viciando el ambiente. Balthier no se ahorró un par de comentarios acerca del hedor que les esperaba.

-Lo mejor es no intentar evitarlo – le respondió la viera -. Al cabo de un tiempo vuestra nariz se acabará acostumbrando y dejareis de olerlo.

-¿Cómo puedes tú decir eso, que tienes el olfato más sensible? – le preguntó Penelo con curiosidad -. Debe ser una tortura para ti soportarlo.

-Bueno,… - sonó un disparo que les sobresaltó. Justo a un lado del camino, a menos de dos metros de Ashe, yacía un antares, un mantis gigante. Vaan volvió atrás, alarmado. Se había alejado mucho hacia delante. Balthier sopló el humo que salía del cañón del fusil. Había disparado desde atrás del todo. Ashe le miró, agradecida.

-Oye, Vaan, o te lo tomas en serio o no te dejo ir más veces de líder… - su calma les dejó estupefactos mientras devolvía el arma a su espalda. El joven se quedó esperando algún comentario menos amable, pero no recibió ninguno. Balthier arqueó una ceja, sonriendo socarronamente de nuevo -. ¿A qué esperas? ¡Venga, adelante!

-Sí…

Avanzaron en torno a una hora más. Casi era mediodía. El aire se tornó pesado y la humedad aumentó hasta volverse sofocante. El suelo dejó de ser duro y firme bajo sus pies, convirtiéndose en una superficie esponjosa y resbaladiza. La vegetación se transformó en juncos, cañas y matorral bajo. Desaparecieron los árboles. Comenzaron a encontrar charcas de agua estancada. El musgo y el cieno hicieron acto de presencia. Nubes de insectos pasaban a su lado velozmente, reemplazando las aves a los mamíferos y plantas vivientes que solían encontrar. El croar de las ranas les dio la bienvenida a las ciénagas.

La cantidad de niebla aumentó tanto que se mostraba físicamente ante ellos como una aurora boreal, formando espejismos y arremolinándose en el aire. Cambiando de color. Vibrando. Era un espectáculo siniestro pero hermoso, como todas aquellas escasas veces en que se manifestaba. Su carácter etéreo convidaba a contemplarla durante horas, a perderse en sus vaivenes, cayendo presa de sus encantos.

Fran apartó una cortina de juncos, descubriendo un extenso páramo de aguas cenagosas y tierra inestable. Habían llegado al Pantanal de Nabreus.


	12. Chapter 12

Aquí estamos con el 12! Como lo llevais? ^^ al final me está saliendo más largo de lo que esperaba, se ve k estoy inspirada *^^*

Gracias a todos los que lo seguiís, un besote!

CHAPTER XII

_____________________________________________________________________

-No me gusta este lugar – comentó Penelo, azorada, llevándose las manos al pecho -. Es decadente, parece que hay seres mirándonos detrás de cada matorral y la niebla apenas me deja ver alrededor… además, hay mucha bruma…

-No es el sitio más apropiado para perderse – dijo Balthier, serio -. Ahora comprendo la preocupación de los numou. Espero que no hayamos tardado demasiado.

-La colina donde se supone que está el santuario en el que nos esperan los acólitos está más adelante – comentó Vaan, mirando con inquietud a su alrededor pero seguro de su causa.

-Vayamos, entonces – decidió Ashe con determinación, reemprendiendo la marcha. La siguieron, aunque avanzando ahora más despacio, afianzando bien cada paso.

Balthier, Fran y Basch se encontraron caminando juntos. Los tres adultos se miraron con seriedad, sabedores del peligro acechante. El pirata se decidió a hablar.

-¿Qué habéis visto vosotros?

-Yo un muerto viviente. Estas tierras han sido testigo de numerosas batallas, así que debe haber bastantes – respondió el capitán, serio.

-Dos banshees – dijo Fran.

-Vamos bien – comentó Balthier sonriendo contrariado -. Yo he visto un ente oscuro. Y bien grande, por cierto – señaló con sus ojos hacia la derecha, muy lejos de ellos -. No va a ser una excursión fácil.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber accedido? – le preguntó Basch. Balthier se lo pensó unos instantes antes de responderle.

-No, definitivamente. No me gustaría haberme perdido aquí y morirme sin que nadie hubiese intentado buscarme.

-¿Crees que está muerto? – Fran arqueó una ceja. No había querido decirlo, pero las probabilidades de supervivencia allí eran prácticamente nulas.

-Sólo pienso que es difícil – suavizó -. No por ello voy a buscarle con menos ahínco.

Basch reflexionó en silencio sus palabras mientras caminaba. Habían pasado días desde que Fran y él mantuvieron aquella conversación en el Strahl y sólo podía pensar en que debería haberle hecho caso. Sin embargo, el viaje que habían iniciado les hacía volver a su dinamismo habitual, por lo que no había encontrado ocasión de hablar con él…

No, no era eso. Ya se estaba escudando otra vez. Después del descontrol precario del pirata durante semanas, se sentía muy satisfecho de verle bien, como siempre. Pensaba que era por lo que le había dicho de tomarse en serio las cosas y era feliz así. Estaba tan recuperado, tan radiante, que no había querido darle ningún disgusto al sacar el tema de nuevo, cuando era tan evidente que lo que quería era regresar a su perfecta normalidad. La misión y sus preparativos habían hecho que casi se olvidase de ello, pero hoy, al no encontrar al pirata en el campamento, sintió una ansiedad inexplicable.

El sentimiento renació.

Otro motivo por el que iba aplazando el encontrarse al pirata cara a cara era que no tenía, o más bien no sabía, algo que decirle o pedirle en concreto. Sería una situación muy incómoda. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué podía querer él? El simple planteamiento era absurdo, porque absurdo había sido el inicio. Sabía perfectamente lo que diría. "Una copa de más", quizás, cualquier cosa que le restara importancia. Acto seguido podría volverse a él, recordándole que fue el primero en dar a entender que no le importaba lo más mínimo y que, entonces, no veía el problema. Basch comprendía aquella postura, pues él mismo lo había pensado. ¿Cuál era el problema? Bueno, era muy simple en el fondo…

Balthier no le había dado importancia. Él, sí.

Le desquiciaba pensar que la viera se había dado cuenta. Sabía que estaba esperando a que algo ocurriese, y en el fondo él también lo esperaba, pero se encontraba en un punto muerto en el que no veía salida. A fin de cuentas, Balthier no había intentado en ningún momento explicarle nada. Llegó a la conclusión de que aquello no tenía por qué seguir así. Su cabeza debía estar libre de toda preocupación para poder centrarse.

"_Al fin y al cabo es una pregunta totalmente inocente…"_ Intentaba convencerse. _"Es simple y llana curiosidad…"_

Había procurado no mirarle, continuar siendo perfectamente conciso y cortés con todos y le había ido bien. Ahora veía que se había equivocado. Su "tenía que averiguarlo" había caído en el olvido. Seguramente a propósito, pero ésta vez era diferente. No se iba a retractar. En cuanto pudiese, se lo preguntaría. Así por lo menos podría desprenderse de aquella expectación que le abrasaba por dentro. Diciéndose que era por él, que no había ningún otro motivo, encontró que habían llegado al templo que andaban buscando.

Se había distraído y poco a poco su paso más lento le había distanciado de los demás. El grupo estaba hablando con un pequeño personaje que se elevaba poco más de medio metro del suelo. Era un acólito numou, seguramente el responsable del templo en aquél apartado lugar. Eran seres de naturaleza muy fiel, por ese motivo que no lo habían relegado al abandono, manteniéndolo con sus cuidados y oraciones. Vaan parecía estar explicándole que eran ellos los que habían respondido a su mensaje de socorro junto con Ashe. Balthier estaba tras ellos, no muy interesado en lo que pudieran hablar. Se le notaba por su contraposo desentendido y el estar escuchándoles con la cabeza ladeada mientras apoyaba las manos en sus cinturones. En un momento dado, giró la cabeza.

Basch supo que le estaba buscando con la mirada, asegurándose de que estaba allí, con ellos. Sus ojos se encontraron. Delatándose uno que le estaba mirando y el otro que le buscaba. Esbozó una media sonrisa a modo de saludo y se volvió con rapidez, como si no soportase mirarle

"_¿Está evitándome?"_ – pensó, extrañado. No había sido un gesto muy natural – _"Si fuera así, no me miraría primero"_

El capitán se acercó hasta ellos, dispuesto a oír su conversación, pero se encontró que no era eso lo que tenía en la cabeza lo más mínimo. Balthier estaba delante de él, ahora con los brazos cruzados y alternando la pierna sobre la que descargaba su peso, contrariado por algo. Al principio no lo recordó, pero verle de espaldas le hacía evocar cuando le había visto sin camisa. Estaba tan cerca que casi se tocaban sin necesidad siquiera de alargar el brazo. Seguramente podría apoyar perfectamente la barbilla en su hombro con total comodidad, abrazándole desde atrás. Parpadeó, incrédulo al sorprenderse a sí mismo con aquellas ideas.

-Balthier –le llamó. El otro no pareció oírle, cosa harto improbable. Basch no quería llamar la atención, mucho menos interrumpir al numou. Acercó sus labios a su oído -. Balthier, necesito hablar contigo – se detuvo. La expresión "necesito" era sumamente impropia de él. Mucho más el tono con que lo había pedido. Le pareció que el vello de la nuca del pirata se erizaba ligeramente. Esperó.

-Ahora no – ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, hablando con la voz queda, forzada. Que le hubiera sorprendido buscándole con la mirada le perturbó, y ahora aquella voz… Le había sentido acercarse. Había sentido su aliento en su nuca, haciéndole estremecer. ¿Qué querría?

-Ahora sí – le cogió del brazo, con firmeza pero sin apretar el agarre –. Por favor – suavizó. Balthier miró a los otros, estaban concentrados en las palabras del numou. Tenía curiosidad. Estaba en su naturaleza. Era pirata y era curioso. Su silencio hacía que Basch siguiese esperando, y su expectación espoleaba sus deseos de saber qué quería decirle. Nadie tenía por qué darse cuenta… excepto Fran, claro.

-Vamos – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Ashe le miró un momento antes de seguir hablando. Por todos era sabido que el pirata sólo necesitaba un rumbo a partir de ahora. Con decirle dónde debían de buscar sería suficiente, así que si no quería escuchar, a ella le traía sin cuidado. De todas formas, le parecía una falta de consideración, pero pensó que debería de tratarse de algo serio, pues Basch se marchó tras él.


	13. Chapter 13

**DIOS! Estaba total y absolutamente convencida de k abia subido este capitulo! XDDD m dio x revisar la historia y m kede loca. Sorry x la tardanza ^^**

**Oa recuerdo a todos k las reviews son bien recibidas, tengo la buena costumbre de responderlas (creo k las respondo, valla, voy a tener k preguntar si las respuestas llegan XD) 1 besote!**

**AH, AH, UNA COSITA! xD he decidido k voy a ponerle titulo a los capítulos (sk el rollo de: "capitulo I/II/III/etc…. Puf!), no tengo nada claro, y espero no cargarme la historia y tener k resubir los documentos otra vez (tierra llamando a putada, contestaaa XD).**

**El caso: se admiten propuestas ^^**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

No se alejaron mucho, a fin de cuentas el pantanal no era un lugar donde andar despreocupadamente. Se llegaron cerca de una pared de roca. Una de las pocas zonas donde la tierra era medianamente estable. Balthier caminó en silencio, no tardando en arrepentirse de haber accedido. Una vez en el roquedo se detuvo al no poder avanzar más, volviéndose lentamente hacia el rubio.

-¿Y bien? – guardó silencio. El pirata arqueó una ceja al comprender que estaba dudando.

-Quiero saber… por qué hiciste aquello en la taberna de Rabanasta – Balthier se quedó frío, dando su corazón un vuelco inesperado. Basch le miraba serio, a unos metros de él. Estaba convencido de que aquél era un tema olvidado. No fue capaz de esbozar ninguna de sus sonrisas ni mucho menos de decir una frase ingeniosa. Había llegado el momento de dar explicaciones y no se sentía preparado.

Basch formuló la pregunta con toda la calma que pudo reunir, pero se quedó esperando segundo a segundo, estoico, interrogante. Los ojos de Balthier se veían confusos, le parecía que estaba inseguro e incluso un poco agitado. De hecho, él mismo sentía su corazón bombear con fuerza, desbocado. El capitán se acercó, ejerciendo una silenciosa presión con cada paso. Le perseguiría hasta los confines de Ivalice para oír su respuesta, convencido de que eso, y sólo eso, era lo que necesitaba saber.

A medida que se fue acercando, Balthier actuaba más extrañamente. Se fue poniendo tenso, nervioso. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle profusamente. Apartaba la vista, esquivando su mirada. Cuando se hizo evidente que Basch iba hacia él retrocedió progresivamente hasta chocar contra la pared. Cuando llegó a su altura, el pirata parecía al borde del colapso nervioso.

-¿No vas a responderme? – le miró, reflejando sus ojos una tristeza que le caló hasta lo más profundo. Balthier se encontraba en una situación delicada, inmerso en un debate interior que se intensificaba al exigir el capitán que le mirase a la cara. Estaba a metro y medio. Se perdía en el azul de sus orbes, memorizando cada rasgo de su rostro, sus gestos, su pose. Un metro. Tenía que escapar de allí antes de quedar desarmado. Medio metro. Tragó saliva, era demasiado.

Sus labios estaban demasiado cerca…

Allí se encontraba el hombre por el que estaba dispuesto a jugarse su dignidad. Basch lo miraba, preguntándose cómo había llegado a aquella conclusión. Se había detenido en seco, todavía esperando, resistiéndose a continuar acercándose, a empujarle contra el muro de rocas. Tan sólo los separaba medio metro, notándose la escasísima diferencia de estatura entre ellos, apenas tres o cuatro centímetros menos de Basch a Balthier. Aún así, el guerrero era más fuerte, así que el dato era poco más que insignificante. La espera se le estaba haciendo eterna, parecía evidente que el pirata no quería contestarle. Le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido de su actitud. La verdad era que Basch tampoco se había planteado insistir demasiado, pero al final le había arrinconado contra la pared de piedra. El silencio continuaba. Suspiró: sabía reconocer una derrota cuando la tenía delante. Apartó la vista apretando los dientes, dispuesto a marcharse.

Unos dedos rozaron su mejilla. Levantó la cabeza, descubriendo que Balthier había alargado una mano hacia él, pasándola por la barba de su mentón. Tenía la mirada absorta, como si recordase algo. Delineó su maxilar con lentitud hasta llegar a sus labios y acariciarlos con la yema de los dedos. Comenzó a inclinarse. Basch no se movió, tardando unos segundos en comprender, lo justo para que sus rostros estuvieran a un palmo. Le detuvo, cubriendo su boca con la mano.

-¿Qué juego es éste? – no obtuvo respuesta -. ¿Te divierte? Lo has estado haciendo a propósito desde el principio, ¿no? – presionó su mano con más fuerza mientras su pecho se hinchaba de rabia. Se sentía un estúpido -. ¿Qué oscuro placer encuentras en esto? Me ignoras, pero cuando me hablas lo haces con calidez y naturalidad. Evitas mirarme, pero si lo haces tus ojos arden. Cuando no estoy, me buscas. En cambio, cuando te exijo explicaciones huyes como de la peste. Es absoluta y totalmente contradictorio. ¿Pretendes volverme loco? – Balthier intentó decir algo, pero la mano de Basch le oprimía con una fuerza endemoniada. Su cabeza se clavaba en las rocas de detrás. Agarró su brazo, aflojando el agarre lo justo para poder vocalizar, jadeante.

- Si te dijera que no lo hago a propósito, te mentiría. Aunque no del todo – le pareció que aquello no tenía mucho sentido.

-Tendría que haberlo imaginado antes – comentó el capitán con un cierto tono de decepción -. No hay recompensa por ser amable contigo, así que quizás sea mi desprecio lo que merezcas – observó que el cuerpo de Balthier se paralizaba al oír aquello -. No voy a ser el pasatiempo de nadie.

Se desprendió de él como el que tira un trapo viejo. Balthier se recostó en el muro, recobrando el aliento, aún impactado. Le miró mientras se alejaba, incrédulo. Tenía que decir algo, hacer algo para arreglar aquel estropicio.

-Basch, aquel beso fue… - las simples cuatro palabras detuvieron al guerrero, que le miró sin ningún tipo de expectativa. Ésta vez fue el pirata quien comenzó a dudar. Se había sentido inseguro, vulnerable ante la insistencia de su compañero, cuyo propósito ignoraba. No iba a rendirse ante él, a reconocer nada por tan poco. La amabilidad de Basch no era para él. No se la merecía. El corto tiempo que había pasado desde que salieron de Rabanasta había sido una tortura para el guerrero, o eso era lo que entendía. Estaba demacrado, y pensar que era por él no le hacía sentirse orgulloso. No debería ser él quien le acarrease más amargura.

Era un miserable.

Finalmente, con su inmoralidad y libertinaje había hecho sufrir a un hombre bueno. El último hombre para el que deseaba sufrimiento alguno. Hasta ahí iba a llegar. Si la única forma de acabarlo era que le odiase, le daría motivos para odiarle tanto que sólo por el sentimiento podría ir al mismísimo infierno. Al menos, si le odiaba no tendría por qué preocuparse, no habría razones para llamar su atención. Y, en la distancia, sanaría. Con aquel odio se defendería. Sería un dolor pasajero, un breve pasaje al olvido de sus temores. No tendría que darle la cara, pues la vergüenza le obligaría a ocultar el rostro. Prefería sufrir él a Basch. Mil veces. He ahí el precio a pagar de su atrevimiento.

Le miró, totalmente reafirmado en lo que iba a hacer. Su alma empezó a retorcerse, agonizante, aún antes de abrir la boca para responderle. Gigantescas grietas se abrían en el suelo, a sus pies, dispuestas a quebrarse en cuanto acabase de hablar, sumiéndole en un gran y profundo pozo. _"Digno lugar para un digno cobarde, incapaz de decir lo que siente…"_

- …fue un total y completo error – continuó -. Sólo buscaba algo con que pasar el rato. No me importó, tú no me importas. Lo más mínimo. Después me pareció divertido verte trastocado y seguí… Tenía curiosidad de ver hasta dónde aguantabas, ¿sabes? Era algo digno de verse, la verdad. Había imaginado que un capitán que vende a su país no se alteraba por sucesos tan nimios, es encantador ver que todavía tienes algo de corazón, aunque tampoco sé para qué lo conservas si no haces uso de él. Deberías asegurarte de que lo que tienes no es un trozo de hielo en su lugar. Me gusta disfrutar de compañías más cálidas.

Basch le miraba consternado. Al cabo de un momento sacudió la cabeza.

-Creo… que no te voy a tener en cuenta esto – tenía el rostro ensombrecido, pero para desesperación de Balthier, estaba dispuesto a ignorar aquella sarta de comentarios infundados y fuera de lugar. No es que pareciese manso, pero Basch no tenía intención de iniciar una afrenta con él para defenderse.

-¿Por qué no? Eres un necio si crees que se te van a perdonar tus pecados sólo por que hagas algo ahora. Es demasiado tarde, Basch, demasiado tarde para todo. Has perdido cuanto tenías en la vida, te fue arrebatado por otros y por tu propia estupidez… - sin darse cuenta había ido subiendo el tono de voz -. ¿No es lo suficientemente cruel? ¿Qué más necesito decirte para que me odies?

-¿Quieres que te odie? – le miró, reflejando su rostro un asombro atroz. Balthier palideció al verse descubierto -. ¿Por qué insistes en hacerme daño? ¿Qué pretendes?

-Eres demasiado bueno, Basch. Por eso quiero que me odies – la amargura de su voz inundaba sus ojos miel.

-No tiene sentido.

-¡Maldita sea! – bramó, irritado consigo mismo -. ¡Limítate a hacerme caso, ¿quieres?! ¡Se acabó la charla! ¡Se acabó todo! No hablaré más contigo excepto lo justamente indispensable. No lo soporto. No te soporto.

Era todo cuanto podía decir, se marchó de allí con paso rápido, incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Se había condenado, o quizás les había condenado a ambos, no lo sabía, pero no había otra cosa que hacer. En su opinión, lo mejor era que el guerrero se olvidara de él. Si bien no era fácil, pues compartían vínculos y propósito, al menos si le demostraba claramente que no quería tener nada en absoluto con su vida… _"Nada en absoluto…"._

No entrar en la vida de nadie y que nadie entrase en su vida eran las leyes no escritas con las que contaba al relacionarse (excepto con Fran, que inexplicablemente llegó a su vida para quedarse definitivamente. Su compañía era un auténtico consuelo para el pirata, el recordatorio de que no importaba a cuanta gente abandonase: él nunca estaría solo. Era egoísta, lo sabía, pero era la verdad). Sus relaciones eran rápidas y pasionales, se podría decir que se entregaba completamente, pero sería mentira. Mentiría, porque les dejaba en cuanto podía. Hacía daño y lo sabía, pero preferible era hacerlo a recibirlo.

Estaba cometiendo incoherencias en su comportamiento desde no sabía bien definir, la situación le quemaba, le repugnaba de forma indescriptible.

"_La repulsa me la produzco yo mismo… Es tan simple como eso"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Muy buenas, gente!^^ aki tamos 1 capitulo mas. M dado cuenta d k son bastante cortos, asi k voy a reestructurar la historia para poner los capítulos el doble de largos. Este "reorden" lo voy a aplicar desde el primer capitulo, lo que quiere decir k el capitulo 1 y 2 haran el 1º, y el 3 y el 4 aran el 2º y asi sucesivamente. No se cuando voy a hacer la "reforma", pero estais avisados, no os asusteis XDD**

**1 besitooo!=)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO XIV:**

Dos días habían pasado. El numou les había transmitido que sabía que su acólito aún vivía. Podía sentirlo, percibía que estaba cerca. Les rogó que les ayudasen. Él y su compañero eran ya demasiado ancianos para enfrentarse con seguridad a los peligros del pantano, pero depositaron completamente su fe y esperanza en ellos. A Penelo la conmovieron profundamente sus palabras, siendo la primera en animarles a mantener su ilusión. La joven rubia era un alma dulce y tierna, de sentimientos muy similares a los de Vaan. Eran jóvenes e inexpertos, pero su voluntad franca y dispuesta les brindaba la determinación que necesitaban, aquella que Ashe poseía tan notablemente y les infundía para continuar la búsqueda.

Dos días habían pasado. Sus pies siempre estaban húmedos y embarrados. Las botas nunca secaban por completo de una jornada a otra y las salpicaduras manchaban los bajos de sus ropas. La moral no andaba muy alta, era desesperante atravesar el cenagal cada día sin encontrar rastro alguno de quien buscaban. Sabían que debía llevar el atuendo propio de los kiltianos: traje azul oscuro, quizás verdoso, y camisa blanca. Lo reconocerían al momento.

Si le encontraban, claro.

Fran estaba inquieta. Su frustración aumentaba lentamente a cada hora, progresando de forma inexorable. Su compañero de viajes mantenía el ceño fruncido la mayor parte del tiempo. Una lluvia de balas hundía en el cieno a toda aquella criatura que amenazase al grupo. Las municiones de su fusil disminuían a una velocidad más del doble de lo habitual, amenazando la reserva. Ella sabía que no era a las bestias a quienes deseaba sepultar en el fango. Cada noche, cuando el grupo al completo se sentaba en torno a una humilde hoguera a descansar y dormir, esperaba pacientemente alguna muestra de debilidad por su parte, un instante que le permitiese ir a buscarla y hablar. Esperaba en vano.

A la viera la destrozaba verle atormentado. Le cuidaba desde la distancia, caminando a su lado o unos pasos por detrás, pero siempre con él. Si la necesitaba, ella estaría allí. Pero los días pasaban, y aunque caminando con el porte habitual, había una nube de dolor en sus ojos que no desaparecía. No se sinceraba con ella porque no se sinceraba consigo mismo. Al abatir cada enemigo, lo miraba con lástima, contemplando el cadáver con un rastro de culpa que no tardaba en borrar, dándole la espalda y continuando su camino, incansable. A Fran le recordaba a un autómata.

Cada jornada era igual que la anterior. El grupo amanecía, recogía el campamento tras un desayuno frugal y se dividía en dos equipos de tres. Escogían el lugar de la próxima acampada y se despedían hasta el anochecer, reuniéndose de nuevo en el sitio establecido. Por un lado: Fran y Vaan encabezados por Balthier. En el otro, Basch guiaba a Ashe y pénelo por las infestas tierras. Al anochecer de la tercera jornada, la viera se quedó momentáneamente sola en el campamento, custodiando los bultos. Observaba el fuego con la mirada ausente, ladeando las orejas sin dejar de prestar atención a los ruidos nocturnos del pantanal.

-Tu pesar no puede ayudarle – levantó la vista, recibiendo a Ashe y ofreciéndole un sitio a su lado -. Balthier y Basch no se hablan. Me he dado cuenta – dijo la princesa con arrugas cruzando su frente -. Esperaba que tú me dijeses algo, pero pareces igual de perpleja que yo.

-No es propio de él… de ambos, ciertamente.

-¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? – Fran guardó silencio, reflexionando.

-La verdad es que ambos cumplen perfectamente con sus obligaciones. Son precisos, eficientes, y no nos ocasionan problemas. Están atentos, nos cuidan en cada viaje. Tienen alma noble. Son gentiles, un buen ejemplo, pero… - la viera hizo un mohín -… algo ha pasado y ambos sufren en silencio. No quieren implicarnos, nos mantienen al margen.

-Debe de dolerte no ser capaz de leer en él – los ojos grises y rojos se encontraron -. Es el hombre con el que viajas desde hace años, lo conoces mejor que ninguna otra persona. Sabes todo de él. Conoces su carácter, sus sueños. Por cada gesto suyo comprendes lo que piensa y siente, pero ahora te mantiene al margen. Pese a todo sabes que sufre, pero no puedes hacer nada.

-No soy quién para cuestionar su voluntad – zanjó la viera.

Los compañeros se reunieron de nuevo, preparando la cena. Comían tranquilamente cuando Penelo soltó una exclamación, señalando algo detrás de Fran.

-¡¿Qu-qué es eso?! – el grupo se levantó automáticamente, poniéndose en guardia. Basch junto a Ashe y la muchacha, a cuyo lado había acudido Vaan con presteza. Balthier se situó al lado de Fran instintivamente, fusil en mano. Apagaron el fuego, expectantes.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que has visto? – susurró Balthier.

-Eso – al adaptarse sus ojos a la oscuridad, con la escasa luz de la luna, contemplaron que entre las tierras flotantes, los juncos y los remolinos de niebla resplandecían pequeñas lenguas de fuego azul, dispersas en realidad por todo el pantanal. A ras de suelo, danzando fantasmagóricamente, las llamas les iluminaban, tenues. Pénelo se encogió junto a Vaan, que la rodeó con el brazo, sorprendido.

-Son fuegos fatuos – concluyó Basch, mirándolos. El guerrero se dio la vuelta para volver a prender las brasas: la oscuridad no era beneficiosa para ellos allí.

-¿Es peligroso?- inquirió Ashe.

-La llama apenas quema. De día no es perceptible por la luz solar, por eso no nos hemos dado cuenta – respondió, prendiendo yesca.

-Pero… ¿Qué son? – preguntó Vaan, curioso.

-Cuando un ser vivo muere, y se hunde a poca profundidad como aquí o queda su cuerpo a la intemperie, sus restos comienzan a descomponerse, como es natural – explicaba Fran -. Algunos de los gases que libera el cadáver son inflamables al entrar en contacto con el oxígeno, por lo que se produce una combustión. Las llamas que vemos son producto de esa reacción química.

-Entonces… ¿Todos estos cirios son de muertos?

-Muy probablemente.

-Es un cementerio – declaró Penelo, azorada.

-Los animales mueren en todas partes, querida mía – dijo Balthier, tranquilizándola -. Que puedas ver ahora algo que se produce siempre no implica que debas asustarte por ello – su miraba volaba hacia las ascuas azuladas -. En el fondo, pese a lo dantesco de su origen, es un espectáculo hermoso…

La calma no tardó en regresar al grupo, que se acomodaba para pasar la noche alrededor del fuego. La viera buscó a Balthier con la mirada, descubriéndole sentado en un tronco justo fuera del alcance de la luz de la hoguera. Sólo un instante de duda retrasó que se reuniese con él, sentándose de tal forma que apoyaba su espalda en el tronco, junto a sus piernas. El pirata le pasó distraídamente una mano por las orejas, deleitándose con su suavidad. Ninguno dijo nada, escuchando el croar de las ranas, el susurro del viento, el chasquido de la madera consumiéndose, las voces de sus compañeros. Disfrutaban sencillamente con ello, agradeciendo una leve brisa fresca que llegó hasta ellos entre las miasmas fétidas. Era una noche apacible, una noche de confidencias.


	15. Chapter 15

**E decidido k est capi s lo voy a dedicar a yay0ii, como s d Fran y Balthier, m acord d cuando m comento k le pareció k el personaje staba bien echo ^^**

**Gracias x tus coments! Spero k t siga gustando! =)**

**Y al resto, animense y decirme algo! XDDD**

**1 saludo, lectores **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO XV:**

Los ojos de Balthier recorrían el pantanal, fascinado por aquellos delicados haces de luz que les rodeaban.

-Es bello de ver – comentó con suavidad.

-Sí que lo es – susurró su compañera cuando la mano del pirata se acomodó en su hombro. Guardaron otro silencio.

-Fran – llamó.

-Dime.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me enamoré? – la viera agitó las orejas. Era una pregunta harto singular viniendo de él, pero estaba demasiado serio para ser una broma.

-Desde que yo he estado contigo, al menos – suavizaba -, nunca te has enamorado. Muchas jóvenes te han querido, y tantas otras te han gustado, pero… nada más – el pirata calló de nuevo. Suspiró con abatimiento.

-Siento hacerte sufrir, Fran – bajó del tronco y se sentó a su altura, pasándole un brazo por el hombro, buscando su calor -. Creo que últimamente me he distanciado demasiado de ti.

-Nos oíste.

-Soy el protagonista, todo gira en torno a mí – rió, pero la risa no alcanzó sus ojos, donde brillaba la culpa -. Me gustaría saber si tienes perdón para este desgraciado – la viera sonrió con tristeza, complacida por su sinceridad.

-Siempre tendría perdón para ti.

-¿Tú crees? – preguntó, jugueteando con su pelo.

-No lo creo, lo sé. Al igual que sé de otro que tampoco sería capaz de negarte una disculpa – Balthier dejó de acariciarla.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? – no la estaba mirando.

-Sé que Basch te aprecia – respondió con tranquilidad -. Se preocupa por ti casi tanto como por Ashe.

-¿Me comparas con una reina? Qué honor…

-No te escondas, Balthier – la viera le obligó a mirarle, encontrando resentimiento en sus ojos miel -. ¿Qué es lo que lamentas tanto, y no puedes contarme?

-No quieras saberlo.

-No me evites – rogó -. Por evitarme es por lo que me haces sufrir – aquello le llegó al alma. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue incapaz. La abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza en su melena. La viera le correspondió, como el que acuna a un niño desconsolado.

-Lo siento, Fran. Lo siento mucho, pero… - se quedó sin palabras. No podía. ¿Qué iba a pensar de él? La viera era importante para el pirata, cualquier opinión suya le importaba. Un desprecio suyo le dañaría profundamente. Temía su rechazo, precisamente por ser importante para él, temía decirle nada.

"_Es igual que con él… No tan profundo, tan desesperante, pero es igual…"_

Fran sintió su dolor.

-Está bien, no importa. No tiene porqué ser ahora, ni mañana. Sabes que voy a estar aquí – le dijo, separándose con suavidad -. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Siempre vas a tenerme.

-Soy un hombre afortunado – comentó con tristeza -. Una hermosa viera se hará cargo de mí hasta que muera anciano.

-Balthier…

-Bromeaba – se disculpó, para añadir enseguida -. Todos sabemos que no moriré viejo…

-¡Balthier! – le reprendió.

-Vale, pararé – sonrió, recomponiéndose -. Porque tú me lo pides – se levantó, sacudiéndose los pantalones y alisando su camisa, asegurándose de que las mangas estaban impolutas -. Tenemos que dormir, amiga mía. Mañana nos espera otro día agotador. Comenzaron a volver sobre sus pasos. Antes de llegar, la viera le preguntó una última cosa, cobrando sus ideas forma en su mente.

-¿Por qué me preguntaste la última vez que te habías enamorado?

-Porque yo no lo recuerdo tampoco – respondió con sencillez.

"_Creo que nunca,… de ninguna de ellas… me enamoré. Jamás"_


	16. Chapter 16

**El primero del mes de septiembre, aki esta!!! ^^ **

**Quiero daros las gracias a todos los lectores. En este mes, he tenido más de 100 lecturas entre miembros y visitantes. He pensado k seria divertido comentároslo XD**

**Argentina a la cabeza, es verdaderamente genial, vaya XD; detrás esta España (siempre segundos, para variar ¬¬); despues Francia (LOL? O.0) y por último chile (m izo mucha ilusión tener visitas chilenas =) ). S m hacia rarísimo xk yo no sabia k el servidor reconocia los países, pero es gracioso ^^**

**A lo que iba: ¡muchas gracias a todos por leer! A ver si m cae algún coment tambn! 1 besote!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO XVI:**

El cielo amaneció escarlata. Ondas de sangre roja precedieron a un sol que se entreveía borroso entre la eterna bruma de la ciénaga. La mañana era fría cuando Vaan se despertó, somnoliento. Se alejó del campamento para asearse un poco con la espada a mano por si las moscas. Bostezó largamente sin ningún reparo, rascándose la nuca. Estaba limpiándose las legañas cuando se detuvo, escudriñando en la niebla. ¿Era un espejismo, o había un muro a menos de doscientos metros de él? Parpadeó, quitándose un mechón de pelo de la cara. Dio un paso hacia delante, maldiciendo el resplandor de los torbellinos de niebla. Hundió los pies en el limo.

-¡Gah…! ¡Qué asco! – hizo un mohín, repugnado. Estaba hastiado de meterse en charcas. Daba igual cuánto de atento estuviese, siempre, SIEMPRE, acababa igual. Con barro hasta en las cejas. De hecho, tenía que limpiar cada noche las piezas de metal de sus botas porque con el peso añadido del fango andaba con pies de plomo para su ridículo propio. Caminó pesadamente, maldiciendo. La vegetación en aquella parte del pantano era verdaderamente infernal. Avanzó apenas treinta pasos más porque se estaba hundiendo literalmente en el barro. Sí, no era un espejismo. Allí había un edificio, aún lejos, y era considerablemente grande, aunque lo que podía ver de él eran ruinas. Parpadeó, perplejo -. ¿Pero, qué dem…? – siguió oteando el lugar, tomando nota de todo. En su rastreo visual se quedó pasmado al ver que había tenido un camino de tierra firme a apenas cinco metros a su izquierda, delante de sus narices -. ¿Por qué tengo que hacer de imbécil siempre, incluso si no hay nadie delante?

Regresó lo más rápido que pudo, irrumpiendo en el campamento y esparciendo goterones de suciedad por doquier, lo que le acarreó una reprimenda de Ashe y una colleja de Penelo.

-¡Lo has manchado todo, tarugo! – se quejaba.

-Esto es muy importante, de verdad – aseguró, sujetándole las manos para evitarse otra sacudida.

-¿Importante como cuando perdiste el collar que tenías puesto mientras lo buscabas o como cuando merece la pena escucharte? – cuestionó Balthier, cínico, calentando una ermita pequeña.

-Como cuando merece la pena escucharme – replicó con la boca chica.

-Sorpréndeme – contestó, despreocupado.

-He visto un edificio ahí al lado.

-Niebla – explicó Ashe en seguida.

-No, era de verdad. No ondulaba, ni se desplazaba, ni desaparecía. Era físico – Fran le miraba con seriedad, encontrando en sus ojos que de verdad creía lo que había visto.

-Si alguien se pierde en un lugar lejos de la civilización y ve algo que parezca hecho por el hombre, sin duda buscaría refugio en él. Más aún si tiene las dimensiones que describes. Puede merecer la pena ir a mirar – concluyó la viera, pensativa.

-Vayamos, entonces – repuso la joven princesa.

Fue la primera vez en varios días que el grupo desayunaba con algo más cercano a la tranquilidad que al desaliento. Penelo se ofreció a preparar ella misma las cosas al tener algo de más margen, disponiendo para ellos unos bocados suculentos que hicieron las delicias de los comensales. Fueron bastante silenciosos, se habían acostumbrado a que aquella era la mejor manera de desplazarse por aquel lugar: ligeros y callados. Balthier masticaba lentamente su parte, frunciendo el ceño de tanto en tanto, pensativo. Ashe estuvo observándole un rato para después intercambiar una mirada con la viera, quien sonrió ligeramente. La joven suspiró, aliviada: al parecer, Fran ya había tenido una charla con el pirata del aire. La actitud de ambos aquella mañana era distendida entre ellos, de nuevo se comprendían a la perfección.

Al otro lado del fuego, en cambio, había alguien que no daba tregua a su mutismo. Basch observaba en silencio el mapa que sostenía en una de sus manos mientras comía. Una construcción allí no era algo muy común. El dato le inquietaba y preocupaba a partes iguales. Tenía la esperanza de que sus sospechas no tuvieran que verse confirmandas dentro de poco. Levantó la vista, buscando su taza, acordándose entonces de que aún no se había servido. Vaan y Ashe se levantaron para recoger sus cosas y echar una mano a Penelo. Fran aprovechó para desaparecer un momento y rastrear las cercanías, dejando a Balthier y Basch solos. El capitán torció el gesto, contrariado al ver que ya habían recogido casi todas las cosas y por supuesto su vaso no estaba.

-Toma – Balthier le tendió la suya. Estaba entera. Basch le miró, sorprendido. Era la primera vez en días que le hablaba -. No tengo ganas – acto seguido se levantó y se marchó. Dejaron el campamento y siguieron a Vaan todos juntos por primera vez en varias jornadas. Salvo aquellas dos frases, era como si el pirata siguiera sin hablarle. Basch estaba frustrado.

No sabía si era bueno o malo que no hablasen, pero desde luego que él se estaba muriendo con aquello. El mutismo de Balthier le torturaba. Sus actos sin sentido eran auténticas jaquecas para el veterano luchador. Quería entenderle. Quería que le explicase qué pasaba, por qué acarició su barbilla con la mirada ausente, como si le echara de menos. Suspiró al recordarlo, acomodando mejor su bolsa mientras caminaba. No era mucho lo que pedía, pero le pareció que sus preguntas asustaban a su compañero, dejándole estupefacto. _"No hay nada en mí que tuviera por qué hacerle temer"_. Había estado tentado más de una vez de acercarse a su lecho y sacarle de él a rastras, llevándole lejos, exigiéndole explicaciones. Había llegado a destaparse y mirar en su dirección, pero le faltó valor. En cambio, para lo que no carecía de voluntad era para cumplir el deseo de Balthier de no hablar. Si no quería que hablasen, no hablarían. Evitó que Penelo callera en el fango sin perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Aún cavilaba porqué habría intentado provocar su ira, recordando cómo quedó trastocado al ver él sus intenciones. Mentiría si dijese que no le había dolido. Nunca se esperó palabras semejantes por parte del pirata, y también por su propio orgullo era por lo que no había lamentado que no hablasen. Se sentía como un perro apaleado, él, que no le había hecho mal alguno, había sido humillado sin motivo aparente. Sencillamente, era injusto. Pero…

-¡Es aquí! ¡Este es el sitio! – se detuvieron bruscamente cuando al apartarse la niebla el serpenteante camino que atravesaba el pantanal les llevó ante una impresionante construcción de piedra, semiderruida y cubierta de musgo.

-Parece una… fortaleza – comentó Ashe, sobrecogida -. Pero, ¿abandonada? ¿Y aquí?

-Se verá mejor desde dentro, my lady – añadió Balthier, galante, guiñándole un ojo y reanudando la marcha con Fran pisándole los talones. Vaan se adelantó a paso ligero, impaciente.

-Basch… - Penelo se volvió hacia el capitán, quien ladeó la cabeza.

-Sí, vayamos con él antes de que se meta en problemas – adelantaron con rapidez a los otros tres compañeros, avanzando en pos del joven intrépido.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lo primero: a ver, reconozco k me sta saliendo mas largo d lo k esperaba, no se si eso s 1 problema, pero reconozco k el lemmon sta tardando + n aparecer d lo k m salía a mi n las cuentas, asi k stoy metiendo "escenitas" para matar el gusanillo. XD**

**A los que lo sigáis desde del principio: sed paciente, todo llegara!!! T.T (a demás, sta todo pensado: será super bonito *^^***

**En mi defensa añadiré k los capítulos son muy cortos ¬¬ , x eso los quiero agrupar d 2 n 2 (se leen en nada, joder)**

**AVISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!: aki hay alerones feos, osea ser, ****spoilers. ****No son d la historia principal, d exo s 1 dialogo d nada, pero para los quisquillosos, dicho queda ^^**

**Nos vemos amores!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO XVII: **

La amplia entrada daba a una larguísima, oscura e interminable nave. El suelo estaba desnivelado, de mármoles gastados y rotos. Enredaderas, musgo y malas hierbas crecían por doquier en el inicio de la galería, pero dentro no había más que polvo y tierra, pues la negrura era tan impenetrable que no había planta capaz de crecer en ella. El edificio parecía extenderse hasta donde se perdía la vista. El techo era abovedado, con enormes vigas de madera de las que muchas de ellas debían estar carcomidas por el tiempo y las termitas. El pirata se sentó en unos escombros, justo en el inicio, observando desde allí el panorama. Basch y Penelo alcanzaron a Vaan, que se había detenido en seco al percibir la amenazadora aura de aquél lugar, custodia velada, vestigio de un pasado glorioso. El capitán maldijo en su interior desde lo más profundo de su alma. Sus temores habían sido confirmados, y era aún peor de lo que esperaba. Tardó unos segundos en decidirse a hablar.

-Sólo esto queda de Nabudis – comenzó a explicar con la voz grave -. Fue destruida por una fuerza misteriosa. Probablemente, el Guijo de la Penumbra.

-¿Ha quedado así en sólo dos años? – preguntó Vaan, incrédulo -. ¿Cómo es posible?

-Cuando el Guijo del Ocaso derribó al Leviatán – continuó -, cayó una tremenda cantidad de niebla. Parece que lo mismo ocurrió aquí. La niebla corrompió la vida en este lugar. Ahora es un páramo infestado de monstruos.

Observaron el lugar con ojos mucho más desconfiados y temerosos, escudriñando las sombras. Ashe quedó sin palabras, sintiendo cómo la inseguridad se hacía sitio en ella. Fran avanzó, situándose a su lado y ahuyentando así el miedo de su espíritu.

-No tenemos nada que hacer aquí – Basch decidió que no debían entrar allí, daba igual si su negativa no era entendida por los demás, no estaba dispuesto a guiarlos en aquel lugar -. Volvamos sobre nuestros pasos.

-¿Qué mas sabes, Basch? – el guerrero se giró hacia Ashe, que esperaba seria una respuesta satisfactoria. Vaciló, era su deber que supiese la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Antaño, la familia real de la República de Nabradia vivía en el llamado Palacio Verdiblanco, que se alzaba en un entorno de belleza sin parangón, rodeado de una laguna considerado de las más bellas de la región – los ojos de sus compañeros se abrieron más al entender -. Aquél lago hermoso es ahora el pantanal de agua infesta que recorremos, mientras que la fastuosa fortaleza es ahora Nabudis, capital de los muertos que vivían en ella.

-¿Vivían? – Penelo palideció.

-Desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

-Con que un palacio abandonado – comentó Balthier, bajando de los escombros ágilmente, reuniéndose con ellos y oteando el lugar de densa niebla -. Muy interesante.

-No hay nada que profanar aquí – le cortó Basch, deduciendo fácilmente sus intenciones -. Lo que tenemos que hacer es dar media vuelta.

-Yo creo que el acólito podría estar dentro – comentó Penelo mientras Vaan asentía a su lado, secundándola.

-¿Qué hay aquí que temes tanto, querido capitán? – preguntó con sorna, pinchándole. Basch se quedó callado, mirándole con seriedad.

-No se debe perturbar a los muertos – miró a la princesa, quien a fin de cuentas era quien decidiría la cuenta que correrían, pero parecía estar dudando seriamente, indecisa.

-Pero, ¿sois conscientes de la cantidad de riquezas que puede haber ahí dentro? – exclamó el pirata, escandalizado -. Para empezar, tendríamos resueltos los gastos del viaje hasta el final de la aventura, incluso para después. Eso sin tener en cuenta que quienquiera que busquemos puede estar dentro. Ya que lady Ashe no ha hecho más que mantenernos en vilo inútilmente… - la aludida le miró, molesta.

-No es culpa mía que se te adelanten otros saqueadores más avezados que tú. A demás, ya te di mi… anillo de compromiso como prenda – el rostro de la joven dejó entrever un rastro de dolor, por lo que el pirata comprendió que había tocado una fibra sensible.

-Sólo era una… - iba a disculparse, pero Ashe se recompuso con decisión e hizo un firme gesto con la mano para que se callase. El pirata sonrió, complacido por su determinación.

-Eso no importa ahora – miró a los demás -. Decidme vosotros.

-Voto por buscar aquí – dijo Penelo -. No es que me guste el sitio, de hecho, si por mí fuese me iría tal y como he venido – miró a Basch, dando a entender que estaba con él -, pero tenemos un propósito por el que seguir.

-Opino lo mismo – añadió Vaan. Miraron a Fran, que había cruzado los brazos, reflexionando.

-Ciertamente, es un lugar seco en el que refugiarse, pero los muros pueden ofrecer una falsa seguridad tanto para quien entró antes como para nosotros – les miró, seria -. No habrá más salida que la que tengamos detrás. No tenemos mapa tampoco. Perderse sería extremadamente sencillo y no sabemos la clase de enemigos que puede haber – miró a Balthier -. Pero aun así hay más ventajas que inconvenientes. Tenemos techo, no hay humedad, hace más calor que fuera y el suelo es firme. Por no hablar de otros… "intereses" – todos supieron que no decía eso por ella misma. Las miradas de los compañeros se concentraron en Basch entonces. Ashe se situó ante él, atrayendo toda su atención.

-No iré a ninguna parte si no vienes conmigo, mi capitán – le miró, hablándole con suavidad pero firmemente. Basch inclinó la cabeza -. Tú ya habías estado aquí, ¿no es cierto? Cuando tiempos mejores eran testigos de la antigua gloria.

-Estuve –confirmó a regañadientes.

-¿Podrías guiarnos?

-El edificio se ha hundido, ni siquiera reconozco la entrada en la que estamos.

-Basch – le tomó del brazo -. No entraremos sin ti – sus ojos mostraban una silenciosa petición. El hombre sonrió ligeramente con escepticismo, suspirando.

-Vayamos, pues. – no hubo vacilación en su voz mientras encabezaba la marcha con Ashe a su lado. Balthier le observaba desde más atrás, extrañado por el debate interior de aquél hombre de eterna seguridad. Parecía ser cierto que tenía serios reparos en que le arrastrasen al interior.

La oscuridad no tardó ni siquiera cinco minutos en envolverlos completamente, pero gracias a la iridiscencia que desprendían las paredes y la densa y resplandeciente niebla, veían perfectamente por dónde iban. Al final de la jornada (deducían que anochecía porque las paredes dejaban de brillar. Parecía que había algún sistema que reflejaba por el interior la luz diurna), se detuvieron en un amplio vestíbulo a descansar y pasar la noche.

Ya habían averiguado la clase de criaturas que vivían ahora allí, pero los que más guerra les estaban plantando eran los Bak-namu. Humanoides enmascarados, pequeños, ágiles y que para colmo se movían en grupos poniendo trampas por doquier. No parecían nada complacidos de que entrasen en sus oscuros dominios y ahora les acechaban por todas partes, motivo por el que establecieron guardias de dos.

-¿Si yo te lo pidiese, también irías a cualquier parte por mí? – Basch pestañeó, desconcertado por la pregunta de Balthier después de toda una ronda sin hablarse. Ashe y Vaan les acababan de sustituir y ambos habían ido a acostarse, acomodándose en los sacos lo mejor posible antes del alba. El pirata ya estaba en el suyo, con los brazos bajo la cabeza y estudiándole, expectante.

-¿No se supone que no me hablas? – inquirió.

-Responde a mi pregunta - si no fuera porque era imposible, habría jurado que parecía ligeramente avergonzado. Guardó un largo silencio antes de contestarle.

-Si me pidieses algo, te sorprenderías de lo que soy capaz – Balthier se le quedó mirando, impactado de lo resplandeciente de la mirada del rubio, sin acabar de entender sus palabras. Se giró, irritado consigo mismo por dejarse sorprender -. Asegúrate de no haber pedido ya nada – añadió, dándole también la espalda -. No sea que te arrepientas.

-Tu instinto sobre protector te manipula – murmuró, más para sí que para el otro, quedándose dormido.


	18. Chapter 18

**Weno jente, yo lo intente, intente reducir el numero d capítulos uniéndolos de dos en dos, pero llevaba ya tantos k he mandado el proyecto al carajo, asi k seguiremos como siempre XD ninguna novedad, cuídense (algún coment, x dios! T.T)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO XVIII:**

Corrían, como si les fuera la vida en ello. Volaban entre los interminables corredores de aquella condenada fortaleza, más semejante a un laberinto enrevesado producto de alguna mente retorcida y cruel. Como defensa era un sistema extraordinario: los enemigos se perderían sin remedio, pero cuando eres el perdido el dato interesa más bien poco. Era insignificante, inútil, y carecía totalmente de gracia alguna, la más mínima. Sus pulmones ardían sin resuello y poderosos calambres amenazaban con hacer acto de presencia en sus piernas mientras alguien preguntaba apenas sin voz hacia dónde girar en la próxima intersección. La respuesta fue que Vaan había tirado el mapa.

Nadie entendía por qué el joven seguía vivo después de eso. Seguramente porque llevaban dos. Si no, habría servido ya de carnada a alguna alimaña. Una viera particularmente seria y una princesa indignada habrían dado buena cuenta de él.

Basch hizo señas desde atrás para que girasen a la derecha. Le obedecieron, continuando la frenética carrera en otro largo, larguísimo corredor. ¡Eran todos iguales, maldita sea!

¿Por qué corrían? Era una buena pregunta. Los Bak-namu habían dejado de poner trampas para cazar alimento. Ahora las ponían para cazarles a ellos, y habían pisado dos consecutivamente, ocasionando una catástrofe de estados alterados entre los compañeros que les obligaron salir en desbandada antes de que ninguna de aquellas repulsivas bestias se diese cuenta. Los muy desgraciados se habían puesto de acuerdo y deambulaban en grupos el doble de numerosos, demasiado grandes para hacerles frente. Cómo salían de la nada era todavía un misterio, pero si les encontraban ahora estaban muertos. Vaan y Ashe sufrían mudez. Penelo ceguera, por lo que Basch cargaba con ella a la espalda. Balthier estaba bien, pero Fran padecía una acusada merma a causa de un potente veneno que incomprensiblemente no había percibido.

El caso era que su salvación residía en una pequeña y vacía sala junto a la que pasaron hacía un rato… que quién sabía ahora dónde estaba. Balthier iba a la cabeza, buscando casi con desesperación la condenada estancia del demonio. En cuanto la encontrase, alguien tendría que hacerse cargo de él para que no le metiera al rubiales un balazo entre ceja y ceja. Dobló la esquina de nuevo echándole un vistazo a Fran, que corría justo tras él. Su estado se había agravado notablemente con rapidez.

Chocó con algo, la colisión fue de una fuerza tal que le tiró por los suelos, arrastrando consigo aquello que llevaba la misma fuerza que él. Miró sobre sí, aturdido, descubriendo un exótico rostro femenino de enormes, descomunales ojos verdes y melena revuelta de un rojo salvaje. Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, su rostro se encontraba a pocos centímetros del de el pirata, yaciendo su cuerpo entre sus piernas. Estaba cubierta con una pesada capa de pelo, andrajosa.

-¡Vaya! Parece que va a ser cierto que los ángeles vienen del cielo – comentó el joven, con una apuesta sonrisa.

-No soy un ángel – replicó con seriedad, levantándose -. Y aquí no hay cielo – añadió, haciendo referencia al techo mientras se sacudía la ropa bajo el manto. Vaan la miro, soltando una exclamación.

-¡Mirad! ¡Es el atuendo kiltiano! ¡Es el acolito! – ella abrió los ojos desorbitadamente -. Bueno, la acolita.

-¡¿Pero, tú no estabas mudo?! – preguntó Penelo desde la espalda de Basch, girando el rostro hacia el sonido, sin ver nada.

-Estábamos – habló Ashe en ese momento, mostrando una bolsita de piel -. Hierbas del eco.

-Tenemos que irnos – les recordó Fran. En tan sólo un minuto, gracias a sus extraordinarias cualidades mágicas había purgado su mal -. La conversación puede esperar – levantó a Balthier del suelo de un tirón.

-Seguidme, iba a… - comenzó la recién llegada.

-El mismo sitio que nosotros, seguro – atajó el pirata -. Guíanos.

La muchacha avanzó por el pasillo con un andar seguro, furtivo, casi felino. Los compañeros la seguían con la misma cautela. Balthier iba tras sus pasos, con Vaan, ambos con las armas a punto. El pirata observaba a la acólita cuidadosamente en su caminar. Sus rasgos eran adultos, seguramente rondaba los veinticinco años, con un cuerpo maduro y notablemente bien formado. Bajo su capa se movía con agilidad, y se había recogido la cabellera en una larga cola ondulante. Sonrió de lado, satisfecho, pensando en la buena fortuna de haberla hallado por fin.

A la cola de la marcha, Fran daba un colirio a Penelo, aún en brazos del guerrero. La sombra desaparecía de sus ojos poco a poco mientras surtía efecto. Basch y ella caminaban juntos, en silencio.

-Curioso – comentó la viera, levantando una ceja al mirar al frente.

-¿El qué?

-Puede que vosotros los humes podáis verlo también – señaló con sus ojos a la acólita -. La niebla es muy densa, pero se abre a su paso en un círculo perfecto, desprende un aura blanca, luminosa.

-No puedo ver su aura – confirmó el capitán tras una pausa, frunciendo el ceño -. Pero es cierto que no hay niebla a su alrededor. ¿Un hechizo?

-No – la viera le miró, con una media sonrisa -. Está tocada por la divinidad. Es un avatar, alguien bendecido por los dioses.

Asombrosamente, llegaron al lugar que estaban buscando. Entraron con presteza y atrancaron la puerta con rapidez. Se sentaron en el suelo, sin resuello.

-Gracias – le dijo Penelo a la joven cuando se acercó a ella para ayudarla a orientarse.

-No hay de qué – posó su mano en su frente, examinando sus ojos -. Aún están ennegrecidos, pero pronto verás.

-Hemos venido a buscarla, señorita – levantó la vista hacia Balthier, que estaba tras ella, de pie -. Perdida, ¿no es así?

-Hace días que debería haber llegado al Mirador de la Eternidad – confesó -. en…

-Nabreus, sí, ya – continuó estudiándola un poco más -. Sigues de una pieza, eres una mujer afortunada.

-Los dioses cuidan bien de sus siervos.

-Muy considerado por su parte – rezongó -. Y ya de paso, ¿por qué no los guían a tu destino?

-Balthier – la viera puso una mano en su hombro, cortándole. Él le sonrió con picardía, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la acólita.

-Evidentemente, porque si no, no nos habríamos conocido – concluyó, sugerente. Ella se levantó, poniéndose a su altura.

-Para no ser lo que codicias, halagas mucho a las damas – la sonrisa de Balthier se congeló en su rostro mientras sus ojos examinaban cuidadosamente la expresión de la acólita. _"¿Qué ha querido decir con…?"._ Tras él, Fran sonrió, satisfecha.

-¡Has acertado! – exclamo Vaan en ese momento, apartándole, maravillado -. Balthier perseguía los tesoros de Nabudis, pero en lo que hemos visto, no hay nada aquí…

-Con que un tesoro… - la mujer seguía sosteniendo la mirada del pirata-. El que quieres está aquí, pero todas sus habitaciones y pasillos sólo contienen polvo y escombros.

-no lo entiendo – dijo Penelo, extrañada.

-A demás de acólita, pitonisa – la ironía del pirata no logró disipar la turbación de su alma -. Si sabes tanto, ¿cómo has acabado aquí, preciosa? – le miró, seria: no le agradaba que le hablase así.

-Atravesé el Bosque de Sálika en dirección norte-noreste, pero equivoqué la salida – entrecruzó los dedos, palideciendo ligeramente -. Resulta que tomé la más meridional, encontrando que era la entrada a este lugar. Pensé que era un puesto fronterizo y que al otro lado estaría el pantanal, pero una vez entré… me perdí definitivamente – chascó la lengua con amargura -. Después de viajar sin ningún problema, fue al final cuando me desvié. Era frustrante, había… bestias por todas partes. Estaba oscuro, el calor ere sofocante… avanzaba entre sombras, escondiéndome en cualquier recoveco que viese. Así he estado aquí dentro varios días, recorriendo los niveles uno a uno, buscando la salida opuesta.

-Entonces, ni siquiera has pasado por el pantanal – comentó Ashe, decaída -. Tanto tiempo haciendo batidas en vano.

-Admirable – Basch la miraba, deslumbrado -. Verdaderamente eres una mujer valerosa. Ibas en la dirección correcta, pues nosotros sí entramos desde el pantanal. Tarde o temprano habrías hallado la salida. Pero, ¿cómo has podido sobrevivir?

-Bueno, la verdad es… - su estómago rugió con fuerza en ese momento, atrayendo sus miradas, avergonzada -. Lo cierto es que llevo días sin probar bocado…


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO XIX:**

Estaba solo. Todo a su alrededor era negrura profunda y absoluta. Silencio sepulcral era lo que le envolvía, su respiración producía un eco descomunal que no reverberaba en ninguna parte: el lugar era inmenso, desalentador. Sólo un pequeño orbe de luz mortecina sobre él le alumbraba. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo, desgarrado por la desesperación, conteniendo un profundo lamento en su garganta, su frustración. En sus brazos sostenía un cuerpo exhausto, ensangrentado. Apenas respiraba, eran estertores lo que escapaban de sus labios, inundando el aire.

-¡Balth…!

Basch despertó alterado, con sudores fríos, jadeando. Tanteó a su alrededor con vehemencia. No veía nada. Una mano sujetó la suya entonces, con firmeza.

-¿Qué? – Balthier escrutó los vidriosos ojos azul pálido de Basch en la oscuridad. Estaba sentado a su lado, en una piedra y con el fusil a la izquierda. Hacía guardia. En el otro extremo de la sala, Fran les miró desde su puesto. El sueño de los otros no se había perturbado. Pegó un tirón, reclamando de nuevo su mirada -. Me has llamado, ¿qué pasa?

-Estabas… tú estabas… - Basch agachó la cabeza, soltándose de su agarre -. Nada, ha sido… un mal sueño – su compañero pestañeó, extrañado. Desde hacía días se había dado cuenta de que el guerrero dormía mal. Exactamente, desde que la acólita estaba con ellos. Sin darse cuenta, su preocupación le había llevado a acercarse más al capitán cuando éste dormía, como si con eso pudiese velar en sus turnos su sueño de todo mal. Se sentía culpable, no quería tenerle lejos, quería _disculparse_, pero estaba convencido de que no se lo merecía. Ambos atravesaban una etapa en la que no se hablaban. Una etapa que ÉL había provocado. Al mismo tiempo, las pocas palabras que cruzaban eran porque ÉL era quien hablaba entre ellos.

"_Debe estar harto de mí"_

-Duerme un poco más, entonces. Pronto será el alba – Basch le dio la espalda en su saco.

-Sí…

El regreso al pantanal era ligero. Ver cumplido su propósito con éxito les espoleaba a salir rápidamente de la sombría Nabudis. Pese a sus ardientes deseos de sentir de nuevo al aire libre, aunque fuese un aire tórrido de podredumbre, volver sobre sus pasos era más difícil de lo que esperaban. No sólo había que volver a subir y bajar plantas semi-derruidas e inundadas, sino que tenían que evitar los grupos grandes de Back-namu y sus perniciosas trampas, ambas cosas cada vez más peligrosamente frecuentes. Balthier se relegó a última posición, turbado desde que la acólita marchaba con ellos. No quería que le malinterpretasen, su compañía le agradaba, pero no le gustaba ella.

Podía ver en el fondo de sus almas, su alma, y la idea no le tranquilizaba. Su inquietud era evidente para todos, incluido él mismo. Se sentía idiota, porque su reticencia era una muestra de debilidad que no podía evitar. Aun así, curiosamente, desde que la acólita había llegado, estaba mucho más en paz, y era por eso por lo que se acercaba a Basch. No tardó en comprenderlo.

Acudía a su lado porque lo deseaba. Le gustaba estar con él, por eso montaba guardia junto a su lecho. Quería terminar aquella guerra fría que él mismo había establecido por ley, pero no encontraba el modo. Era demasiada la tensión, demasiada la prisa por salir de allí para tener un solo instante de respiro, un rato para estar a solas. Balthier se resignó a una frustrante espera incierta.

Fran se acercó en ese momento, sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Tenía una expresión grave cuando se dirigió a él.

-Balthier, nos están siguiendo – susurró. Caminaron sin alterar el ritmo normal de la marcha. Ambos comenzaron a hablar en voz muy baja.

-¿Desde hace cuánto?

-Ayer escapamos por muy poco de que nos viesen, pero creo que aun así nos van siguiendo el rastro de cada vez que acampamos. Puede que pronto se adelanten a nuestros movimientos y nos tiendan una emboscada – el pirata la miró, en guardia, iluminándose su mente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Temo… que puedan estar cercándonos.

-¡¿Qué?! –se detuvo en seco, su tono de alarma hizo girarse a los otros. Ashe siseó un "más bajo". Balthier prosiguió su queja mientras se acercaban, curiosos -. ¿Por qué no me advertiste antes?

-No podíamos aumentar más aún el ritmo, y tampoco estaba segura. Son hábiles escondiéndose.

-Pero, Fran…

-Nos siguen de cerca, ¿no es cierto? – Basch estaba junto a la princesa y la acólita, con el ceño bastante más fruncido de lo habitual, haciendo que destacasen las ojeras bajo sus ojos -. Nada bueno.

-No me digas – rezongó el pirata, alterado.

-Chicos… - Penelo se encogió junto a Vaan, mirando inquieta las sombras a través de la niebla.

-Era sólo un comentario, no tienes por qué replicarme así – el capitán le contestó, molesto.

-Oíd…

-No te estoy replicando, sólo destaco el hecho de que _eso_ no me ayuda – estaban alzando la voz. Uno preocupado por la seguridad del grupo y el otro irritado, presa del agotamiento.

-No te pongas a la defensiva, te estaba dando la razón. Estoy de tu lado – le recordó, taciturno.

-Pues no lo parece.

-¡Chicos! – Penelo se interpuso entre ellos, suplicando la atención de todos, histérica -. ¡¿Es que no lo oís?! – la pregunta se convirtió en una orden de silencio en el que todos aguzaron el oído. Había un eco, un resonar grave y pesado en lo profundo, muy lejos aún. La viera palideció junto al pirata.

-Corred… - dio un paso atrás, mirando a ambos extremos del pasillo. Preparó su arco -. Todos a correr, ¡ahora! – sin más explicación encabezó una frenética marcha, guiándoles lo más lejos posible de aquél sonido cuya importancia sólo ella parecía hacer enloquecer. Balthier se situó a su lado.

-Fran, dinos… al menos… por qué corremos… qué es – preguntaba con la voz entrecortada.

-Traen un Babil – le respondió, considerándolo suficiente información. Frunció la nariz en un mohín singular que denotaba su indignación.

-¿Un qué?

-Un golem.

-¿Desde cuándo nos supone un problema un golem? – se escandalizó.

-Ellos son muchos… y no traen un Babil corriente – fue todo cuanto dijo la viera, deteniéndose al llegar a una sala amplia y libre de agua con tres salidas-. No es ya tiempo de correr. Preparaos ahora antes de que vengan más. Ya están aquí.


	20. Chapter 20

**En la segunda mitad de este capítulo está la parte que ****escribí**** de tooooda esta historia ****en primer lugar****. La idea, la esencia de lo que ahora es. La "escena" que ha dado pie a los 20 capitulos de este fic (que pronto se dice!). casi sólo tuve k copiar y pegar el Word para adecuarla al capítulo.**

**Muy bien, chics, este es el punto álgido del cuento! A partir de ahora empieza el "desenlace", aunk tengo algún papeleo con la universidad k hara k tard en subir el siguiente XD. trankilos, tard o temprano lo subiré (ahora todo va a ir como la seda jojojo…).**

**Espero sinceramente k os guste, es uno d mis capis favoritos *^^* a disfrutar!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO XX:**

Llevaba desde los dieciséis años peleando. Mintió sobre su edad para poder entrar antes en el ejército, al igual que su hermano. Estaba acostumbrado a su fragor. Su locura, el calor, el acoso constante de una muerte al filo de la navaja. Había visto muchas vidas escaparse, heridas de todo tipo, sufrimientos de toda clase. Numerosas tácticas militares había ejecutado y padecido, pero no recordaba ninguna batalla como aquella.

Basch era un guerrero experimentado, un capitán consumado y un líder modélico, pero la forma descontrolada en que los Back-namu se abalanzaban sobre ellos le dejaba perplejo. No se cuidaban los unos a los otros, no interaccionaban, no había orden en sus oleadas ansiosas de matanza salvaje. Eran eliminados uno a uno con una velocidad que rozaba lo desesperante. Al borde del colapso, no había tiempo para alejarles del grupo con magias de zona, sólo espada, fusil, lanza, arco. Sólo armas, sólo sangre derramándose una y otra vez en aquél piso inclinado, envejecido y oscuro. La acólita, rodeada por todos ellos, ejecutaba rápidos hechizos de curación, proporcionándoles con equidad pociones y cualquier objeto de necesidad mientras peleaban en una formación cerrada en círculo, tal y como Basch les indicó. Saltaban, desaparecían, se iban, venían, morían y eran sustituidos por otros. Entraban a trompicones por la puerta norte, justo aquella que ellos tenían que atravesar para llegar a casa. Volver sobre sus pasos les había condenado. Por suerte para ellos, la mayor amenaza que suponían los humanoides era su número atroz, pero el caos de sus filas los hacía vulnerables.

Ni Balthier ni Fran fallaban un solo disparo. Ashe Vaan y Penelo peleaban los unos cerca de los otros, proporcionándose apoyo y seguridad, cubriéndose las espaldas como el equipo que eran. No les habían llegado a rodear, y los seres mostraban signos de incredulidad al no poder destrozar al grupo de aventureros. Bajo sus máscaras y ropajes mugrientos gruñían en su gutural dialecto, quién sabe si profiriendo blasfemias en su nombre. Ya quedaban menos de veinte, un grupo grande había huido en desbandada cuando el pirata, tras ser casi alcanzado por una flecha, había descargado con furia tres cargadores sobre ellos en un auténtico frenesí destructivo acompañado por una viera particularmente agresiva. No estaban acorralados, pero la sensación era tan cercana, tan altos eran los ecos de los chillidos agónicos de los Back-namu moribundos y tan densa y endiablada la niebla, que casi lo parecía. La victoria estaba próxima, su calor palpitaba en sus corazones, prestos a desbocarse de un momento a otro. Los profundos golpes sordos que venían de algún recóndito rincón del palacio en ruinas ya eran tan cercanos que hacían temblar la estancia. Sabían que algo grande vendría, pero los alentaba el haber apartado la gran masa de humanoides que pudiera impedirles hacerle frente con precisión.

El aire onduló ligeramente, se volvió pesado y su presión les hizo boquear repentinamente. Vaan miró alrededor, algo mareado, captando un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo a su derecha. Invisible, había surgido de la niebla de forma súbita. Su núcleo brillaba iridiscente con haces de luz de distintos colores, un cúmulo de magia destructiva en potencia. Avanzó balanceando su cuerpo en aquellos brazos de piedra que simulaban torres cilíndricas, espoleado por los chillidos de júbilo de los pocos humanoides restantes. Giró la cabeza automáticamente, contemplando con horror cómo un Babil el doble de grande de los que estaban acostumbrados a combatir se abalanzaba sobre sus compañeros.

-¡¡¡Basch!!! – el joven se alarmó al darse cuenta del blanco de la mole. Sus pulmones se abrieron en una llamada potente y desesperada cuando ésta emprendió la carga. El grito de Vaan desgarró el aire, y el toque de desesperación hizo que a su alrededor el grupo siguiese su mirada, viendo cómo un enorme golem se abalanzaba sobre su compañero, que estaba de espaldas a la amenaza y dando el golpe de gracia a otro Back-namu. Cuando el recio hombre comenzó a darse la vuelta, la bestia se le venía encima. Era imposible para él bloquear el ataque.

Alguien se interpuso. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no era la primera vez que les hacía frente y era todo un profesional en destruirlos rápidamente. Sus pies fueron tan ligeros que no tardó ni tres segundos en cubrirle, extender su reluciente fusil nuevo y disparar sin dudarlo al reluciente corazón del golem, haciendo añicos el orbe que contenía su energía. El retroceso del arma le hizo contraer el brazo, obligándole a dar un paso atrás y rozar sin querer a aquél a quien había salvado la vida. Una fuerte explosión de éter liberado desmontó a la mole, proyectando a su alrededor una lluvia de escombros. Fue tan rápido que Basch sólo pudo contemplar impotente, a cámara lenta, cómo el ser sin cabeza que les doblaba en altura se desplomaba hacia delante, golpeando con uno de sus brazos en el último momento el tórax del joven en un impacto que nunca llegó a su destino previo. Inconfundible, se escuchó el chasquido seco de varios huesos rotos. El golpe le envió contra el capitán, chocando contra su pecho, quedándose allí de pie pero inerte. Basch le sujetó por los hombros de inmediato cuando el fusil resbaló de aquella mano diestra, colgando el brazo sin fuerza alguna.

-¡Balthier! – exclamó, maldiciendo. Lo recostó sobre sí al tiempo que se agachaba lentamente hacia el suelo y los demás acababan de forma apresurada con los Back-namu restantes al haber escapado en desbandada la mayoría ante la derrota del Rey Babil. Los ojos castaños miraban sin ver el oscuro techo de piedra que había sobre él, desencajados. Cuando fue depositado en el suelo gritó de dolor, crispando el rostro. Las manchas rojas que desfilaban ante sus ojos comenzaron a pasar más y más aprisa, volviéndose más oscuras, terribles y confusas.

-Basch… - no le oyó. Sólo parecía haber movido ligeramente los labios sin llegar a producir sonido. El capitán se inclinó sobre él, abrazándole con firmeza -. Por favor… por favor, Basch, no me sueltes… - distinguió la forma alta y borrosa de Fran agachándose junto a él. Ella sabría qué hacer. Más tranquilo, se dejó arrastrar agotado al inmenso torbellino que le succionaba, dejando laxo su cuerpo en los fuertes brazos del único que creía haber entendido lo que había dicho pero no comprendía qué había pasado. Cuando cayó inconsciente, Basch aún le sujetaba.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dios! T.T M ncanta como termina, sta mu mal k lo diga yo? Decidm algo vosotros, a ver!**

**1 besote peña! =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi all, Little one! ****^^ aki ta el 21. A ver k m deciis! XDDD**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****---****-----------------**

**CAPÍTULO XXI:**

No recordaba la última vez que había estado tan conmocionado, tan perdido. Sostenía a Balthier con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión. Tenía la cabeza gacha, apoyándola en su frente, sintiéndola helada.

Aún estaba allí cerca el fusil humeante que había salvado su vida, apenas a unos centímetros de la mano que ahora era incapaz de sujetarlo, ya que el brazo, el hombro, se encontraba en un ángulo antinatural. Permaneció allí, olvidándose de los enemigos, de los demás, del lugar, la situación, la hora, el día. Sólo él. Sólo Balthier. Solamente ellos… No podía ser. No era cierto que…

-Basch – no sabía de dónde había salido, pero Fran estaba a su lado -. Basch, tiene el hombro dislocado. Tenemos que encajárselo. Déjame reconocerle – el hombre no levantó la cabeza, no parecía aceptarlo. A la viera la inquietó el estado de sus dos mejores guerreros. El capitán parecía profundamente consternado. Le levantó el mentón con firmeza -. No tengo tiempo para esto – le recriminó con dureza -. Necesito que me ayudes. Necesito tu calma para salir de aquí, para sacarle de aquí – añadió, más concretamente -. No tardarán en reagruparse. Te necesita – ante aquello, aflojó inconscientemente la fuerza de su abrazo, permitiendo a Fran examinarle.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? – la viera le levantó el brazo, sujetándole por la muñeca.

-Sostén su hombro con toda la fuerza que puedas – miró a los chicos, que estaban allí con expresiones de intensa preocupación -. Voy a tirar de su brazo y luego lo haré regresar a su posición correcta. No tiene nada roto, así que la gravedad es mínima en ese aspecto.

-Pero, entonces…- la viera no esperó a la pregunta de Vaan. Tiró con decisión de forma súbita, arrancando un alarido desde lo más profundo de la garganta del pirata, que apretó los dientes con fuerza, agitándose. Basch cumplió con su parte, conteniendo con firmeza los latigazos del malherido en lo que la viera, tras unos segundos en que redujo la tensión, esperó a escuchar un sonido bajo y desagradable. Estaba hecho.

-No podemos huir así – Ashe se agachó junto a ellos, seriamente preocupada, observando cómo le era colocado al pirata un vendaje provisional que inmovilizase su brazo -. No tenemos posibilidad si traen otro de esos… - miró el golem, que por los restos de magia que aún contenía yacía en funcionamiento a apenas dos metros de ellos. Vaan siguió su mirada y fue con Penelo a detenerlo por completo.

-Hay restos de magia en su cuerpo – la acólita estaba junto a la joven princesa, observando con una mirada extraña al pirata -. La explosión ha contaminado su energía vital. Las heridas que tenga son insignificantes en comparación.

-Lo sé – la viera se inclinó sobre su compañero, acariciando su rostro un instante, frustrada -. Necesitamos de alguien con un conocimiento de la magia avanzado, en comunión con la naturaleza – se oyeron ruidos en los pasillos, señal de que los Back-namu se estaban preparando de nuevo -. Si estuviéramos cerca de Golmore…

-Los Garif del campo de Ozmon tienen esa clase de conocimiento – comentó Ashe.

-Demasiado lejos…

-¡Mi chocobo! – miraron a la acólita sin acabar de seguirla mientras sus ojos verdes resplandecían. Basch la miró, sintiendo la misma iluminación que la joven. Vaan y Penelo regresaron a tiempo para escucharla – atravesé con él el bosque de Sálika, pero al llegar a Nabudis lo dejé en la puerta. En agradecimiento le di todas las verduras de gysahl que tenía, puesto que no iba a necesitarlas más. Siempre regresan con Fona, la chocobicera, pero es muy probable que siga allí porque se acostumbró a que le diera caprichos. De hecho, me costó trabajo que no me siguiese dentro. Con él podemos llevar a Balthier a cualquier parte.

-No podemos ir todos, nos seguirían – apuntó Penelo, apenada.

-Yo soy rápido y ligero. El chocobo sufriría poco peso llevándonos a Balthier y a mí – se ofreció Vaan con presteza.

-El problema no es el chocobo, aunque la velocidad a la que pueda moverse también es importante – cortó Fran, preocupada por el resonar metálico que se acercaba -. Tú no puedes cargarle a él. De nosotros, sólo Basch puede levantarle – la viera miró al guerrero, con el ruego implícito en sus palabras -. Márchate y llévatelo. Sólo has de retroceder el camino que recorrimos hasta encontrar a la acólita y desde ahí seguir sus explicaciones hasta el exterior.

-Yo solo no…

-Tres personas no pueden montar un chocobo, ya es bastante apretado que lo hagan dos, y nadie puede seguiros a pie manteniendo el ritmo del ave – Basch se quedó sin palabras, reconociendo la elocuencia de Fran. En su regazo, Balthier gimió.

-Sería un blanco fácil…

-En eso puedo ayudaros – intervino la acólita con suavidad mientras ayudaban a Basch a cargarse a Balthier a la espalda. La decisión parecía haber sido tomada por todos aunque él no hubiese accedido siquiera. Le pasó al capitán un collar trenzado por el cuello, con un pequeño cristal -. Esto os protegerá de cualquier mal. Y cuando digo cualquiera incluye el que os vean – le miró con seriedad -. Iluminará tu camino. Ahora escúchame…

Redujo a un minuto las indicaciones a seguir para poder salir de aquél laberinto por el lugar por el que ella misma había entrado. Fran y los chicos estaban cerca, preparando las armas de nuevo. Basch se acomodó mejor al pirata en su espalda.

-Entendido – afirmó, igual de serio.

-Basch – llamó la viera por última vez -. Para salir de Sálika, no vayas a los montes Mosfora. La costa…

-La costa de Fon está más cerca, sí, ya lo había pensado. Tengo el otro mapa también – añadió, atajando la conclusión. En el campamento de cazadores obtendrían el socorro que necesitaban -. No hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte. Una vez consigamos salir conozco el camino de primera mano.

-Entonces márchate ya – le espoleó Fran, recobrando el temple perdido -. ¡Vamos, vete! ¡Y vosotros, gritad y haced ruido!, ¿A qué esperáis? – Basch comenzó rápidamente a moverse, cargando a Balthier y las bolsas de ambos. Su fuerza y resistencia eran las únicas capaces de afrontar la misión que se le había encomendado. Cuando ya dejaba la sala por la puerta sur, le llamó una voz -. ¡Basch!

-Dime – miró a Fran una vez más.

-Cuida de él por mí – pidió.

-Lo haré. Cuida tú de vosotros por mí.

-Así será – intercambiaron una última mirada antes de que cada uno de ellos se volviera a su cometido, dándose la espalda. A partir de ahí, los caminos se separaban. La acólita musitó una plegaria, rogando por que volvieran a unirse pronto.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chiiii x fin los tengo solos! Cawen…! Pensaba k no iba a llegar nunca a sta parte, x dios! Pos ala, "comienza" l desenlace! Nus vemos n el siguiente! ^^**


	22. Chapter 22

**Otro mas pa la coleccion XD sta ntre mis favoritos, a ver k os parece**

**PD: leed el comentario final, k hay sorpresa =)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Era extraño. Había imaginado que el cuerpo de Balthier le resultaría más pesado, pero lo cargaba a su espalda con aceptable facilidad. No era un peso ligero, y en cierta manera entendía que la adrenalina del momento hacía que le pareciese más liviano de lo que realmente era. No podía correr, pero avanzaba con notable velocidad. Ponía cien ojos en el pasillo, atento a cualquier sonido que escuchase. Hacía rato que se alejó de los compañeros y lo último que oyó de ellos fue a Vaan y Penelo vociferando a grito pelado improperios de toda clase para llamar la atención de las bestias. Le pareció que hasta habían sacado cacerolas para golpearlas.

Hacerse un cebo andante había sido una arriesgada estrategia nacida de la voluntad de socorrer al compañero, de salvarlo. Ahora era su turno en aquella misión, con todas las esperanzas puestas en él. Caminaba seguro, guiado por el tenue resplandor del cristal que colgaba en su pecho, aquel brillo que él, y sólo él, podría ver en la oscuridad. De momento, no había encontrado ninguna dificultad. De hecho, se notaba que la maniobra debía de haber dado resultado, pues no había el más mínimo indicio de Bac-namu en su camino ni presencia de trampa alguna.

Aquella tranquilidad le volvía susceptible. Se preguntaba cuándo terminaría, dónde estarían los otros, si estarían bien. Sentía la incertidumbre acecharle, y eso le ponía bastante más tenso que la posibilidad de un ataque sorpresa en ese mismo instante. Oyó un susurro. La cabeza de Balthier colgaba inerte en su hombro derecho, mientras que Basch se había pasado su brazo izquierdo por el cuello para poder cargarle mejor. El brazo herido se lo habían sujetado firmemente al pecho para evitarle mayores sufrimientos. Prestó atención, oyéndole de nuevo.

-…Mentira… Lo-lo siento… - el capitán se sorprendió sobremanera, girando la cabeza para mirarle, estaba delirando. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor, pero su piel, y el tacto de sus manos era glacial. Murmuraba medias frases incomprensibles a su espalda, con los ojos inquietos bajo sus párpados cerrados.

_-"vamos, Balthier, vamos. No me hagas esto…" _– sabía que tenía fiebre, pero no estaba dispuesto a detenerse allí. Era una absoluta y total locura siendo tan vulnerables ahora -_. "Aguanta un poco más. Te juro que no descansaré hasta sacarte de aquí"_ – apretó el paso con firme determinación -_. "Un poco más, sólo un poco más… vamos, ¡vamos!_

.

.

.

.

0o0

.

.

.

.

No podía más. Había llegado al punto en que le parecía que podía matar por beber aunque fuese un trago de agua helada. Llevaba ocho horas de marcha forzada, habiéndose detenido un par de veces para darle agua al pirata y beber él mismo un sorbo o dos. Reconfortado tan sólo por ver que todas las referencias para orientarse que le había dado la kiltiana eran correctas, el estado de Balthier ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Ya debía ser noche cerrada, y las paredes hacía horas que dejaron de resplandecer. Estaba agotado. La espalda le dolía con una fuerza desmedida, los calambres de sus piernas le estaban matando y tenía la boca totalmente seca, pero no soltaría al pirata. Su descanso era mucho menos importante ahora. Contrajo el rostro cuando su gemelo izquierdo le dio un latigazo especialmente fuerte. Se detuvo, jadeante, apretando los dientes para contenerse. Fue entonces cuando la sintió, en ese momento. Una brisa suave, húmeda, que acarició su sudado rostro durante unos brevísimos segundos. Escudriñó la oscuridad del pasillo, esperando ver la tenue luz de la luna y las estrellas, pero ante él sólo había sombras.

Se recompuso. Aquél olor a tierra, a vegetación viva, no podía estar imaginándoselo (por muy desesperado que estuviese por que fuera real). Reunió las energías que le quedaban para recorrer los últimos trescientos metros de corredor. La esperanza fue poco a poco hinchando su pecho al oír el crujido de hojas secas y el chasquido re ramitas quebrándose bajo sus botas. El suelo se plagó de raíces. Comenzó a escuchar ruidos propios de un bosque cuando duerme, de animalillos y aves nocturnas. Atento a los detalles, se detuvo en seco cuando fue tierra lo que notaba bajo sus pies. Inspiró profundamente aquel aire puro, notando que parte del cansancio y la ansiedad acumulada se evaporaba con el simple gesto de respirarlo. Estaban en Sálika.

Sonrió para sí, agotado. Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de la entrada de la fortaleza, avanzando un poco más siguiendo el camino para después abandonar la pasarela. No tardó nada en encontrar un refugio recogido tras unas escalerillas que daban a un camino cortado.

Se agachó lentamente, sin ser capaz de contener por completo un gruñido de dolor cuando se descargó al pirata de los hombros. Apoyó a Balthier en un árbol y dejó los fardos junto a él, quien permanecía en un sopor inquieto. Le examinó, probándole el pulso y palpando su frente. Parecía que la fiebre había desaparecido de forma súbita. Era incomprensible, pero se lo atribuyó rápidamente a los efectos alternos de la explosión mágica, que mejoraban u agravaban su estado intermitente e incoherentemente. Escuchó unos ruidos de grandes pisadas tras él. Se giró con brusquedad, enarbolando la daga corta que Vaan le había prestado. Contempló pasmado cómo un joven chocobo dorado se amilanaba ante la brusquedad de su acción, retrocediendo unas zancadas y agachando la cabeza, mirándole con sus grandes ojos negros, temeroso.

"_¿Éste es…?"_ – aquél tenía que ser sin duda el chocobo de la acólita. Observó cómo sus fosas nasales ondulaban intermitentemente -. _"Reconoce su olor, por eso se ha acercado"_ – hurgó en los sacos buscando las verduras de gysahl. Cuando tuvo un par de ellas en la mano, comenzó a aproximarse a él con lentitud. Le hablaba con calma, con una voz profunda y cálida. Le acarició el pico mientras se las daba a comer, pasándole las manos por el plumaje cuando el ave le aceptó y dio muestras de tranquilidad, olfateándole. Tenía buena mano con los chocobos. Siempre fue un excelente jinete y se mostraba muy sensible a sus necesidades, entendiendo muy bien su naturaleza. Lo acercó a donde estaba Balthier, sin presionarle, y por su propia voluntad se acomodó junto a él. Basch le premió con otra verdura más y, tras asegurarse de que se quedaría con el pirata, recogió leños lo más rápido que pudo.

Hizo fuego, fiel aliado para alejar a las bestias, muy cerca de ellos, en el reducido espacio del que disponían para el pequeño campamento que montó. Era ya muy tarde para poder dedicar mucho tiempo a ello. Sacó las mantas y los sacos para dormir y fue a llevarlos donde Balthier estaba para no tener que moverle demasiado. Al mirarle se agachó con precipitación a su lado, consternado.

_-"¿Qué es esto?"_ – posó su mano en la frente del pirata, frunciendo el ceño con gravedad. Tiritaba con fuerza –. "¿_Fiebre otra vez? ¿Es hipotermia?"_ – tras confirmar lo segundo, cogió todas las mantas que tenían y se quitó el chaleco. Se lo echó por los hombros y comenzó a envolverle fuertemente con ellas. Avivó el fuego y le acomodó tan cerca que podía ser peligroso. Calentó agua para preparar una infusión, pero cuando estuvo lista no consiguió que bebiera nada. En su estado de semiinconsciencia, Balthier murmuraba cosas incomprensibles, temblando. Basch se acercó a él, cada vez más angustiado al ver que no podía mitigar los efectos. Los minutos pasaban demasiado despacio –. _"Las mantas no son suficientes…"_ – pensaba mientras se las ceñía por enésima vez –. _"No basta con que conserve el calor… ha de calentarse aún más"_ – se estremeció. Su camisa abierta tampoco era un abrigo ejemplar en mitad de la noche. Observó que estaba cada vez más pálido y no tenía medios para evitarlo. Sentía que la desesperación le estaba cercando. Tomó una decisión.

Echó los últimos leños que había traído para que las llamas se mantuviesen vivas hasta el amanecer y comenzó a quitarle las mantas y el chaleco hasta dejarle con su ropa. Le separó del árbol y se sentó tras él apartando las rodillas, recostándole sobre su pecho. Acto seguido le puso la chaqueta por encima y tapó a ambos con las mantas. Le abrazó bajo ellas, comenzando a frotar sus hombros con fuerza. El calor corporal era lo único que se le ocurría a demás del fuego, cuyas chispas saltaban casi constantemente sobre la manta.

Poco a poco, sintió cómo dejaba de temblar entre sus brazos. La respiración de Balthier se volvió más lenta y pesada y su cuerpo se relajó, permitiéndole por fin conciliar un sueño tranquilo. Basch suspiró, aliviado. Lo había conseguido. Se permitió por fin unos minutos de descanso después de haber estado bastante tiempo entregado a transmitirle todo su calor. Bostezó, notando el cansancio acumulado de su cuerpo. Sabía que no podía dormirse, que tenía que hacer guardia un rato, al menos. Comenzó a pensar en el camino más rápido y seguro a la costa de Fon contando con la ventaja del chocobo. Los párpados se le cerraban cuando intentaba visualizar el mapa de la zona. Finalmente, parecía que su mente era incapaz de procesar más información sin un descanso de por medio, daba igual lo tozudo que fuese. Él sólo quería llevar a que sanasen a Balthier cuanto antes. Para Basch, era imprescindible volver a ver la habitual sonrisa pícara en aquél rostro preciado. Le bastaba con eso.

En ese momento, el pirata se acurrucó más contra él, recostando la cabeza sobre su pecho, rendido.

-Basch… - pestañeó, incrédulo. Sonrió con dulzura, abrazándole con fuerza.

-Sí, Balthier. Estoy aquí – apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, descubriendo que había estado deseando hacerlo desde hace mucho -. Estoy aquí…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sí, m gusta poner a ****Basch d tio pro ****k puede con todo, k pasa? A caso no os parece la clase de hombre que lo da todo por una causa? Se tiro 2 años n cárcel, joder! Yo lo admiro tela XDD**

**(8 horas caminando con un peso muerto ncima. Y yo a balthier no le echo menos de 70 kilos, k para un tio adulto no sta mal XD, kizas haya exagerado 1 poco XDD)**

**En fin… l final m ncanta. Lo tenia scrito desde el princio, s una monada *^^***

**No sé vosotros, pero yo a parte de sus cualidades evidentes (fuerza, espíritu de líder, determinación, coraje, valor…) veo n basch a alguien amable, atento, considerado y dulce. Estos últimos valores son los k más quiero potenciar a partir de ahora, pork ya hemos pasado la etapa de "Balthier y Basch son esplendidos y maravillosos" XDDD**

**Me serían muy valiosos los ****comentarios**** empezando x este cap, a ver k m recomendais, quiero construir sus perfiles perfectamente (****sobre todo xk****ste fic ya tiene segunda part, y es definitivo XD**** ya os daré spoilers al final jijijiji LOL)**

**1 beso peña, y ya sabeis: a largar! =)**


	23. Chapter 23

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**

Algo estaba empujando su hombro. No le hacía daño, pero eran ligeros e insistentes toques que hacían oscilar su cabeza. Intentó ignorarlo, hundiendo todavía más el rostro entre las mantas, respirando junto a aquél cálido cuello. La luz del alba comenzaba a molestar a Basch, que aunque se durmió recostado, su cuerpo había ido deslizándose, resbalando por la musgosa corteza hasta quedar casi tumbado. Entreabrió los ojos, sin acostumbrarse a la claridad. Miró hacia arriba, observando al chocobo que parecía ansioso por recibir sus atenciones. Seguramente querría algunas verduras. Observó las bolsas que había a su lado. Tenían toda la pinta de haber sido picoteadas un buen rato sin éxito, por lo que el ave había optado por buscar el alimento directamente en él. Fue a levantarse, dándose entonces cuenta del peso que tenía sobre sí. Al final se había quedado dormido, y era la primera vez en días que conciliaba un sueño tan reparador, sin sobresaltos. No había soltado a Balthier en toda la noche. De hecho, ahora mismo aún le rodeaba bajo la manta. Estaba demasiado cómodo, con el pirata sobre su pecho, entre sus brazos. Era una sensación muy cálida, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de estar sin hacer nada una vez despierto.

Le daba pena despertarle ahora que por fin había podido descansar y la mueca de dolor constante había desaparecido de su rostro. Se deslizó fuera de las mantas, procurando dejarle tumbado y bien envuelto. Al menos, lo que tardase en preparar algo de desayuno podría dejarle dormir. Balthier se encogió, como si su cuerpo echase en falta un calor que no podían darle las mantas. Apenas unos minutos después se despertó, aturdido y desorientado. Apartó las mantas e intentó sentarse, observando su brazo en cabestrillo. Emitió un siseo de dolor cuando el cambio de posición hizo que su hombro se resintiera. Basch le oyó y acudió a su lado.

-Buenos días… - saludó el pirata con una valiente sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos y se torció cuando Basch le tanteó el brazo -. ¿Q-qué haces? Me duele, no lo muevas.

-Tengo que ver si está hinchado – le explicó mientras quitaba la tela que se lo fijaba al pecho y después arremangaba la camisa hasta el hombro. La noche anterior ya le había quitado el peto para que pudiese dormir más cómodamente una vez hubo entrado en calor. Ambos observaron el aspecto que presentaba, expectantes. Estaba bastante amoratado, con un gran cardenal en la zona del impacto, que sí tenía un ligero derrame y por lo tanto estaba algo inflamado. Por lo demás, el hueso estaba en su lugar sin problemas, sin especiales molestias. Las magulladuras, arañazos y moratones menores las tenían ambos debido a los escombros y piedras que les golpearon.

-…Bueno, no está tan mal – comentó Balthier ante la expresión grave de su compañero, reflejando sus ojos una profunda consternación.

-Lo siento, Balthier – murmuró mientras le volvía a poner bien la camisa, los vendajes y el cabestrillo.

-¿Qué? – se estaba mareando. Sabía que no era por su condición física. No estaba tan grave. Era algo distinto, que le estaba destrozando por dentro otra vez. Su fuerza iba y venía, al igual que su energía, dejándole exhausto por momentos. Se recostó en el árbol de atrás lentamente, ayudado por Basch -. ¿Por qué?

-Si hubiera estado más atento, no estarías así… No tendrías que haberme salvado la vida – se quedó arrodillado delante de él un momento, alisando desinteresadamente las mantas. El pirata parpadeó antes de apartar la vista, turbado ante su abatimiento.

-Antes prefiero verme reposando en cama que a ti reposando bajo tierra.

Basch quiso decir algo, pero Balthier no daba muestras de querer hablar mucho más, así que le dejó estar. En tanto, el pirata se recuperó del súbito malestar que le había invadido nada más levantarse. Sabía bien que aquello no cesaría. En todo caso, era probable que empeorase, pero no iba a decirle a Basch lo peligrosa que podía ser la carga mágica que estaba acumulada en su cuerpo, que luchaba por rechazarla o asimilarla inútilmente. Le miró, sabiendo que seguramente mantendría una marcha forzada al extremo para llevarle a donde sea en el mínimo tiempo. El capitán regresó a sentarse una vez hubo recogido todo y el frugal desayuno estaba listo. Había notado los ojos de Balthier vagar por el lugar, fijándose especialmente en el chocobo, que se acababa de acomodar a su lado con total confianza, ganándose unas amistosas caricias del pirata.

-Ey – le regañó cuando jugueteaba con su pendiente izquierdo, atraído por su brillo metálico -. Eso no se come, amigo mío. No, no… ¡Ay! – fingió que le había hecho daño, observando divertido cómo se encogía el animal, suplicante. _"Qué cosa más linda de bicho"_ pensó mientras le pasaba el brazo sano por el cuello, mostrándole que estaba bien. _"Son tan dóciles…"_. En ese momento Basch llegó a su altura y le ofreció una taza. Soltó al chocobo, aceptándola. El capitán se sentó a su derecha, contemplando cómo el ave acechaba interesado las galletas que Balthier comía. No tardó mucho en ablandarle el corazón a base de miradas tristes para que le diese un par de ellas, cogiéndolas de su mano con una lengua oscura y rasposa. A Basch le parecía una escena muy tierna.

-¿…A dónde vamos? – preguntó por fin, reclinándose de nuevo y sintiéndose agotado.

-A la Costa de Fon – Balthier siseó -. ¿Te sientes mal?

-Todo me da vueltas… otra vez – respondió tras unos segundos en que cerró los ojos, inspirando profundamente el aire limpio del bosque -. Es normal, no te preocupes demasiado – mintió.

-No tardaremos en llegar – Basch se levantó, ensillando el chocobo y cargándose un par de bolsas. Era evidente que daba por concluido el descanso. Balthier le miró cuando se plantó ante él. Su expresión seria se reblandeció un instante, en el que le levantó con relativa facilidad y le subió al ave con cuidado -. Iré lo más aprisa que podamos – no dejó tiempo al pirata para responderle, montando detrás de él e iniciando la marcha con presteza.

-Basch, no has comido nada…

-No tardaré – le interrumpió, evitándole. Balthier no le miró, limitándose a contemplar el blanco de sus nudillos por la fuerza con la que apretaba las riendas. Contuvo una tos seca. Decidió que no importaba, lo que él dijese no aminoraría la urgencia del guerrero.

"_Estoy a cargo de él ahora"_ – pensó –", _y debe sentirse tan… culpable"_ – el traqueteo del rápido paso del chocobo le aturdía, agravando su estado de nuevo. Al cabo de media hora fue consciente de que perdía el sentido a intervalos. Maldijo para sí, sin encontrar fuerza suficiente para sujetarse. Era tan vulnerable… Odiaba estar enfermo. Odiaba estar herido. Nunca había soportado su propia debilidad. Se echó un poco más hacia atrás, esperando que Basch le sirviera de soporte sin tener que pedírselo. El capitán debió entender en silencio, porque pasó a sujetar las riendas teniéndole apoyado sobre él, rodeando su cintura. Balthier sonrió para sí, intentando relajarse para soportar la jornada.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	24. Chapter 24

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO XXIV:**

El sol ya había pasado su cénit cuando despertó una vez más de un estado de duermevela. Tenía mucho calor, le dolía el hombro y una fuerte presión en el pecho le cortaba el aliento. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que Basch no estaba con él, pero entonces vio que caminaba junto al chocobo, con las riendas. Seguramente, permitiéndole un descanso al animal por soportar el peso de ambos. Le estaba hablando mientras andaba, con suavidad y calma, como el bien preciado que era. El pájaro se dejaba complacer, siguiendo su voz y graznando de vez en cuando en demanda de una caricia. Balthier se quedó embobado, contemplando al agotado guerrero que persistía en pie, animando al ave a caminar un poco más, a llegar un poco más lejos. Se le veía cansado, con los hombros caídos a pesar de su porte tenaz y seguro. Quiso estirarse a tocarle, demostrar que estaba despierto, pero su rostro se contrajo, crispando la mano.

-Necesitas descansar, Basch – le llamó. El capitán se detuvo, girando tanto él como el chocobo la cabeza. Sonrió sin convicción. Balthier lo supo porque su sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

-Puedo seguir un poco más – el pirata le sostuvo la mirada. Suspiró.

-Necesito parar un rato – recibió una mirada interrogante -… Me duele el pecho – confesó finalmente, llevándose la mano a las costillas. Basch miró a su alrededor. No hacía mucho habían pasado junto a una de las pequeñas cabañas de los moguris obreros que estaban dispersas por el bosque. Seguramente habría una por…

-¡Buenas tardes, kupó! – parpadeó, incrédulo ante el oportuno encuentro. Unos cuantos obreros venían hacia ellos, evidentemente volviendo de trabajar. El que parecía el líder era quien les había saludado, estudiándoles con curiosidad -. ¿Sois cazadores de escorias, kupó? Si vais a la costa de Fon, ya sabéis que el paso está abierto, kupó.

-No somos cazarecompensas – explicó Basch, sujetando al nervioso chocobo ante la media docena de duendecillos que le miraban y habían rodeado a su jinete -. Mi compañero esta herido y le llevo hacia allí, pero ahora necesita descansar y…

-¡Hay una cabaña un poco más adelante, kupó! – les ofreció sin dudarlo. Era bien conocido que los moguris eran seres de buen corazón -. ¡Quedaos allí, kupó! Nosotros estamos de permiso hasta mañana y no la usaremos, kupó! – sus compañeros asintieron, rebuscando uno de ellos entre sus diminutos saquitos para revolotear hasta Balthier con un pequeño frasco de cristal.

-Esto es un ungüento casero, kupó. De receta propia, kupó. Si tienes un hueso roto – explicó al perplejo pirata, señalando su brazo entablillado – lo hará sanar rapidísimo, kupó – Balthier sonrió, agradecido, tomando la botella y guardándola con cuidado.

-Mil gracias.

-No hay por qué darlas, kupó.

-Gracias por ofrecernos la cabaña – añadió también el guerrero, agachando la cabeza en una silenciosa reverencia -. La dejaremos tal cual la encontramos.

Los moguris se quedaron con ellos unos minutos más, guiándoles y ofreciéndoles comida si la necesitaban. Basch la rechazó con suavidad, abrumado por sus atenciones. Balthier sonreía disimuladamente al verle, divertido. Al final les llevaron justo hasta el lugar, despidiéndose de ellos cuando Basch consiguió convencerles de que no necesitaban nada más.

Cuando se fueron, ayudó a Balthier a bajar del chocobo, quien no pudo contener por completo un siseo. Eludió la mirada del rubio, casi dejándose caer en el piso de madera de la pequeña cabaña circular. Se acomodó en un montón de paja que había al fondo y cerró los ojos, esforzándose por recobrar el aire. Basch le miró un instante antes de dejar al chocobo bien servido en la entrada con verduras de gysahl, tomando de sus alforjas la ampolla que antes le dieron al pirata. Luego se agachó para poder pasar dentro y reunirse con Balthier.

-¿Quieres agua? – le ofreció, mostrándole la cantimplora. Balthier asintió en silencio. Tendió la mano para cogerla, bebió unos cuantos tragos, y se la devolvió con un gesto de agradecimiento, regresando a como estaba antes. Basch se inclinó hacia él, buscando el cierre de su chaleco. Los ojos castaños se abrieron súbitamente, deteniendo sus manos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy a revisar tu hombro.

-No hace falta.

-Dijiste que te dolía.

-Era sólo para que parases a descansar

-He parado – apuntó, sosteniéndole la mirada por fin. Sus ojos reflejaban que no iba a ceder -. Ahora déjame hacer. Dijeron que esto… - se interrumpió cuando al retirarle el peto Balthier crispó el rostro al tener que estirarse. El pirata no quiso contestar su pregunta silenciosa. Una sospecha inundó la mente del guerrero, que comenzó a abrirle la camisa.

-¡Estate quieto! – le ordenó, revolviéndose.

-Te vas a hacer daño.

-Para el brazo no es necesario qu…

-No quiero ver tu brazo – le interrumpió. Basch tuvo prácticamente que arrancar los dedos de Balthier de su camisola, y como no le dejaba abrirla, se la levantó.

Silencio. Balthier ladeó la cabeza, contrariado. Basch, por su parte, abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la zona izquierda del torso del pirata, amoratada en las costillas. Palpó con cuidado, escuchándole resoplar cuando sus dedos presionaban la carne.

-Sabías que te habías roto al menos dos costillas – murmuró, dejando caer la camisa. Su tono dejaba traslucir una profunda indignación -. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-¿Para qué?

-¡¿Para qué?! – Balthier le miró, sobresaltado -. ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decirme? ¿Qué intentas? ¿Hacerte el héroe? ¡Aquí no tienes a nadie a quien impresionar con eso!

-No es la primera vez que me pasa, puedo aguantarlo varios días – insistió -. Las costillas son cartílago en algo menos de la mitad y…

-¡Esto no es cartílago! – Basch le arrancó una exclamación, más de sorpresa que de dolor, al hurgar su costado con la palma.

-¡¡¡Ah!!! ¡¿Es que quieres matarme?! – ironizó.

-No, por lo visto lo haces bastante bien tú solo – concluyó el capitán, dejándole allí con un gesto de exasperación y saliendo a serenarse un momento.

Balthier golpeó con el puño sano el suelo, frustrado. Se sentía terriblemente mal. Sólo había pretendido no preocuparle, por lo menos no más de lo que ya estaba. No le había preguntado por qué estaban solos, ni tampoco dónde estaban los demás: no era especialmente difícil de deducir, aunque lo que no le cuadraba era de dónde había salido el chocobo, pero aquél no era el caso.

Se había portado muy mal con Basch, había sido un perfecto cretino, pero allí le tenía. A su lado. Cuidándole.

"_Ni siquiera le he pedido disculpas por la discusión… Hace días que no cruzo más de dos frases con él" _Se recordó.

Tuvo que apoyarse pesadamente en la pared para poder levantarse. Trastabilló un momento antes de dominar su equilibrio y asomarse a la puerta, sujetándose firmemente al marco. Basch no estaba muy lejos de allí, apenas a diez pasos. Le oyó suspirar mientras se alisaba el pelo, observando cómo se cruzaba de brazos otra vez. Le gustaba mirarle, su porte firme le resultaba envidiable, y toda su estampa era en sí algo único. Avanzó hasta su altura, sabiéndose oído al caminar. Ya tendía la mano hacia su hombro cuando se dio la vuelta repentinamente.

-Escúchame – le pidió, cargado de seriedad mientras con una mano le sujetaba el brazo y con la otra le señalaba, reafirmando lo que fuera a decir -. No vuelvas a hacerme esto otra vez. No te lo estoy pidiendo – aclaró lentamente, con esfuerzo -, te lo estoy… suplicando – los ojos miel se abrieron un poco más -. No me importa si no me soportas, pero ahora necesito que estés lo mejor posible, ¿lo entiendes? Es importante.

-Lo entiendo, pero yo…

Basch no le dejó terminar. Le abrazó con fuerza, casi desesperadamente. El pirata se quedó rígido, sin poder corresponderle al estar sus manos atrapadas entre ambos. Sintió que Basch hundía su rostro en su cuello, en un gesto inconsciente de refugio. Balthier sonrió con tristeza, inmerso en un mar de dudas. Se había prometido mantenerse firme, mantener las distancias, pero si era él quien le buscaba, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Era tan cálido, y estaba tan abatido, que se daba cuenta de que no era capaz de apartarle de sí. Era demasiado. Lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, su calor… Se acercó un poco más, imperceptiblemente, lo justo para apoyar el mentón en su hombro, intentando pensar. Notó que el abrazo se fortalecía, interminable. Le dejó que estuviese así cuanto necesitase, pasando los minutos sin que ninguno de ellos se hubiera repuesto lo suficiente.

Sencillamente, no querían separarse.

Estuvieron tanto tiempo así, en silencio, que el chocobo terminó acercándoseles a curiosear. Basch acabó por soltarle, muy lentamente. El pájaro recibió muy satisfecho las atenciones de los dos hombres, que regresaron a la pequeña cabaña de los moguris eludiendo ambos la escena recién vivida.

-Balthier – le llamó, sacándole del vacío que contemplaba a lo lejos, entre las hojas del bosque -, ven a que te ponga el ungüento.

-Claro – le sonrió, cansado -, perdona.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	25. Chapter 25

**si tuviera titulo, lo llamaría: "Basch s buena gente" XDDD**

**simplemente stoy intentando mostrar una faceta mas cercana y tierna d él. A ver k m contais! Besitossss! =)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO XXV:**

Un grupo de pajarillos piaba sobre ellos, desperdigados entre las rugosas ramas del gigantesco roble bajo el que habían acampado aquella vez. Había una ligera neblina, producto del rocío matinal. Era bastante menos densa de lo que estaban acostumbrados, prueba de que ya casi estaban en la costa de Fon. Seguramente, llegarían aquella misma tarde. Basch contuvo un bostezo y dejó de abrazar el cuerpo durmiente que estaba a su lado para estirarse un poco y salir del saco.

Se puso el chaleco rojo y avivó el fuego. Miró a su compañero, que como siempre se había encogido sobre sí mismo al él marchase. Últimamente se había ido dando cuenta, y era algo que le resultaba acogedor, el pensar que Balthier pudiese echarle en falta.

Su estado había ido agravándose con los días. No habían pasado muchos, pero sus éxodos a la inconsciencia eran más frecuentes y largos, al igual que sus fiebres, hipotermias y delirios. Basch se había impuesto un ritmo cuyo nivel de exigencia a duras penas podía soportar, acabando al anochecer prácticamente exhausto. Era una suerte que el sueño ligero del chocobo, junto a su agudo oído y olfato, le permitiese poder dormir por las noches. Los sensibles sentidos del ave eran vigilancia suficiente. Cuando lo dejaba todo recogido y bien dispuesto, se sentaba al lado del pirata, observando el fuego con calma. La mayoría de veces en que deliraba le llamaba, pedía disculpas o murmuraba medias frases que no llegaba a comprender. Siempre dormía cerca, presto a cualquier necesidad que le surgiese. Lo cierto era que, cuando su presencia le era cercana, Balthier solía descansar con más calma, y él también.

Cuando estaba mal, le abrazaba como si con aquél simple gesto pudiese ahuyentar su dolor. Se había acostumbrado a hacerlo, disfrutando del calor del cuerpo durmiente. No quería ni preguntarse qué sería de él cuando aquello no fuese necesario. De momento, daba gracias por despertar siempre antes que Balthier. Aunque a ambos le sentase bien, no sabía cómo podría tomárselo, cómo explicarle que se refugiaba en él, y que Balthier siempre se acurrucaba en su hombro cuando le sentía a su lado. Se había acostumbrado. Dormía más apaciblemente si le tenía cerca, y era curioso que al pirata pareciese ocurrirle algo similar.

Observó cómo la tenue luz daba color cobrizo a su pelo castaño, de punta pero desordenado. Sólo veía la mitad de su rostro, pero era de expresión serena, plácida. Casi parecía sonreír para sí, encogido en busca de un calor que ya no estaba allí. Esperó hasta que despertase, adormilado. Sonrió cuando unos brillantes ojos miel se entreabrieron en su busca, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Aquella escena siempre se repetía. El guerrero siempre le esperaba en silencio.

Se sentía como su custodio, y como tal se comportaba, pero era algo mayor lo que se abría paso en su pecho, abrasándole cada vez que le tocaba, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban sin quererlo.

No había nada en la actitud del pirata que lo estuviese provocando, más que nada porque apenas estaba consciente cinco o seis horas del día, en las cuales estaba agotado. Su carácter se había suavizado, sin poder pensar con la suficiente claridad para ser todo lo ingenioso que siempre solía. Basch le veía más demacrado, más consumido. Se desvivía en hacerle sentir bien, pero cuando estaba despierto éste se negaba a recibir sus atenciones, ordenándole a él descansar más.

Sus costillas habían ido dejando de suponer un problema, firmemente vendadas por el capitán, que las revisaba a diario al igual que el hombro. Balthier se había negado a explicarle por qué no le había dicho nada, alegando que si le preguntaba, era porque no lo entendería. El hombro también sanaba correctamente, lo único que no iba bien era la descarga mágica que había recibido, y precisamente a ese respecto no podía hacer nada.

Ésa era una de las cosas que más lamentaba. Reanudó el camino después de cargar pesadamente a Balthier sobre el chocobo, yendo a su lado. No habían tenido ningún incidente durante la travesía, aunque sus provisiones se habían reducido progresivamente teniendo en cuenta que no llevaban suficientes para un viaje tan prolongado. Por suerte, el bosque era generoso en bayas, raíces y conejos. Basch no era excesivamente diestro con el arco, mucho menos en poner trampas, pero tuvo la suerte de cazar uno. Le dio bastante lástima el tener que abatir una de aquellas mullidas criaturitas, pero las proteínas que les aportaba la carne no podían ser pasadas por alto. Por otro lado, las raciones de verduras de gysahl también tuvieron que reducirse, era un esfuerzo necesario, pero al chocobo no pareció disgustarle demasiado. Los mimos de los dos hombres, especialmente del capitán, parecían ser suficiente recompensa. La espesura se despejaba lentamente, y rastros lejanos del yodo marino llegaba hasta ellos con un suave viento del este. Cuando comenzó a resultar evidente que pronto llegarían a una zona más abrupta, en la que las montañas descendían hasta el nivel del mar precipitadamente, montó en el ave. Era mejor no correr riesgos en un terreno inestable, a tan escasa distancia de su destino. Continuó el hilo de sus pensamientos mientras espoleaba con ímpetu un ritmo mayor.

Justo aquello en lo que cualquier ayuda sería poca, era en lo que él carecía de conocimiento alguno. Le frustraba enormemente, sin importarle que tampoco Fran o la acólita hubiesen podido hacer nada por él. Se recordaba constantemente que precisamente por eso era por lo que estaba allí, a contra reloj.

Se dio cuenta de que prácticamente volaban sobre el sendero, descendiendo velozmente el desfiladero que conducía a la paradisiaca costa. Hacía un buen rato que atravesaron el paso que no muchas semanas antes habían estado reparando los moguris. Detuvo el chocobo en seco para contemplar desde la atalaya la nueva perspectiva:

Un cielo despejado excepto por alguna nube blanca y esponjosa. Gaviotas sobrevolando el mar y la costa. Un sol cálido, cegador. Arena blanca… Sonrió, satisfecho ante su logro. Deseoso por compartirlo, ladeó a Balthier para comprobar si estaba bien. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos, deslumbrado por la inusitada cantidad de luz. No hizo falta que le dijese nada, parecía entender perfectamente lo que le quería decir.

-Has llegado, capitán… - inspiró profundamente, dejando que la calidez del astro rey llegase a sus huesos -. Mis felicitaciones.

-Aún queda camino – le contestó, declinando su halago.

-Entonces sorpréndeme aún más – murmuró, sin energía.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó con suavidad. En el tiempo que llevaba herido, se había fijado en que Balthier no soportaba su debilidad. Espoleó al chocobo, que se agitó con fastidio.

-Sí – Basch torció el gesto disimuladamente. Mentira más grande no podía haber.

-Sabes que…

-He dicho que estoy bien. Hazme el favor de creértelo.

"_Esta tozudez tuya no nos será nada buena"_ pensaba mientras enfilaban un camino de chocobos que tenía todo el aspecto de no ser muy transitado. _"Los dos sabemos que esa cosa te tiene que estar destrozando por dentro… Hace días que hasta te cuesta respirar y los músculos te fallan"._ Sólo tenían que verse sus últimas palabras, apenas un hálito, para ilustrar que estaba en lo cierto. Él admiraba su determinación, no debía querer preocuparle más de lo necesario, pero el daño colateral era que Basch no podía saber cuánto era el sufrimiento que estaba soportando en silencio. Por eso aquello se tenía que acabar ya. Mañana mismo, antes del anochecer. Ya no había puentes cortados ni árboles inmensos que les obligasen a dar rodeos innecesarios. Allí sólo había arena y matorral bajo, nada que frenase un último gran esfuerzo.

-Basch… quería preguntarte… ¿Dónde está mi fusil? – el capitán esbozó una sonrisa triste para sí cuando sus ojos se dirigieron inconscientemente al brazo inutilizado.

-Lo recogí por ti. Está en una de las bolsas – respondió con sencillez.

-¿Crees que… puede haberse roto algo? – _"¿Qué importancia tiene eso? Es de ti de quien deberías preocuparte"._

-A mis ojos está perfectamente, mucho mejor que tú – apuntó, sin contenerse. Oyó una pequeña risa floja.

-Sin duda, tus ojos deben haberme mirado más a mí que al arma, ¿cierto? – Basch observó perplejo que se giraba un poco hacia atrás para observar su expresión. Dibujada en su rostro había una sonrisa única, irresistible, producida por la picardía de sus propias palabras y agrandada seguramente por su cara de perfecto desconcierto. Tragó saliva, notando que sus manos sudaban profusamente en lo que apretaba las riendas. No sabía si era espejismo, pero sus ojos azules le hacían ver en los orbes miel que era aquella una alegría resentida, máscara de una gran tristeza. El breve silencio y la mirada del castaño hacían tangible su cercanía. Nunca se había fijado, pero el movimiento de vaivén hacía que sus cuerpos se acercasen por muy separados que estuvieran, ondulando suavemente, rozándose continuamente. Era entonces cuando entendía por qué la espalda de Balthier siempre estuviese apoyada en él, y por qué su cintura siempre estaba junto a la suya. Quizás algo de color hubiera acudido a su rostro si hubiera seguido aquella línea de pensamientos, pero se recobró rápidamente, aún aturdido.

-Claro que te he estado mirando… - Balthier Puso cara de "ligeramente sorprendido", arqueando una ceja. El momento mágico pasó tras aquellos segundos en que había entrevisto su alma, pero sus ojos estaban de nuevo sellados -. E-es decir, que he estado… Bueno, es normal, porque tú estabas herido y yo… Yo… - le miró, decidiendo ser totalmente franco con él -… He estado muy preocupado. Es decir – continuó al leer en su mirada que no estaba satisfecho con su explicación -, sigo estándolo, pero es… diferente.

-¿Qué es diferente? – la actitud agotada del pirata había ido cediendo a una expectación inesperada a medida que Basch intentaba explicarse. El rubio se quedó súbitamente sin aire. Su mente se nubló y las palabras huyeron de su boca. Al cabo de unos segundos apartó sus ojos azules, turbado.

.

.

.

.

.

El día acabó sin que Balthier escuchase la contestación a aquella pregunta. Mucho después de que cayese dormido a su lado, sin haberle exigido respuesta alguna, Basch guardaba silencio mientras contemplaba la humilde fogata. En lo que la luna había ya recorrido medio cielo, buscó el fusil del castaño para examinarlo, e, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se recostó en el saco tras guardarlo de nuevo. Lo que fueron llamas se fue lentamente reduciendo a brasas. Cientos de ideas y conjeturas atravesaban su mente, irritado por el caos que contenía, mientras contemplaba las estrellas. Miró al pirata, estremeciéndose imperceptiblemente. Paseó los dedos por su pelo, sintiéndose en calma, completo. Ya estaba seguro, la realidad se le presentaba con una claridad tal que le abrumaba. Si Balthier hubiera estado despierto en ese momento; mirándole, quizás, podría haberle contestado.

No podía negarlo. Se había enamorado.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEEEEEE!!! Dios, esk es un trozo d pan! *^^***

**K mono s Basch, es k sta pa comérselo XD**

**Y balthy? Joder, los tengo a punto los dos, m motivo sola XD**

**Tensión n ascenso, señores! Spero coments!! ^^**


	26. Chapter 26

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO: XXVI:**

Un gran revuelo agitó el campamento de cazadores cuando el día rozaba ya el anochecer, teñido el cielo de un púrpura muy oscuro, cercano al azul profundo que permitía entrever las estrellas. Dos humes acababan de llegar, y uno de ellos presentaba un aspecto verdaderamente lamentable. Un par de hombres tuvieron que ayudar a bajarle del chocobo en que le traía su compañero, visiblemente agotado. Apenas llegó, explicó sin aliento a los curiosos que habían acudido dispuestos a ayudarles el grave problema que les había llevado hasta allí, pidiendo cualquier tipo de socorro. Para los cazarecompensas, no era una gran novedad ver gente herida llegar al campamento, pero era difícil de entender la clase de cura que necesitaban las heridas del joven recién llegado.

Apenas cinco minutos tardó en ser avisado el médico del lugar, que preparó de inmediato un espacio en la enfermería, que era una modesta casita costera de madera, como tantas otras de allí. Una vez encamado su paciente, fue pidiendo cuidadosamente información con todo el detalle posible de su estado. Mientras una enfermera desvestía el torso del pirata, Basch describió lo mejor que pudo el origen y desarrollo del mal que le aquejaba. No fue gran cosa, y el doctor no tardó mucho en pedirles a los dos hombres que aún seguían en la modesta consulta que le hiciesen salir fuera y le diesen algo de comer o un lugar donde descansar. Lo pidió insistentemente, pero no le dejaron quedarse, apuntando que su presencia sólo dificultaría el proceso. Fuera, la atención no tardó en disolverse, y quedó sin nada a lo que dedicarse para distraer su angustia. El chocobo había sido llevado al corral, donde estaba bien servido de comida y agua, feliz ante la perspectiva de un cómodo descanso. El capitán se sentó frustrado al pie de los escalones del mismo porche, sin ningún sitio a donde ir.

-Hola.

Basch levantó la vista, encontrando un Bangaa joven allí de pie, con dos cuencos humeantes en las manos. Pese a su físico reptil, le daban un aspecto amigable sus orejas caídas y una expresión amable en su rostro que suavizaba su apariencia.

-¿Tú eress el compañero del pirata del aire que han traído herido? – Basch se puso en guardia, desconfiado.

-¿Y si lo fuera, quién lo pregunta? – el bangaa siseó, divertido ante su desconfianza.

-Toma. Esto es para ti – le ofreció uno de los caldos, sentándose a su lado. Lo aceptó, aún algo reticente.

-¿De qué lo conoces? – preguntó, ligeramente más tranquilo ante la calmada actitud de su acompañante.

-Me echó una mano con un par de seeks que me estaban desplumando en Arcadis, hace ya un buen puñado de semanas, en una partida de dados – esbozó una sonrisa sibilina, satisfecho ante los recuerdos que sólo él visualizaba -. Les dejó sin blanca y gastamos algo de dinero para celebrarlo. Recuerdo que al final me dio la bolsa, diciendo que no necesitaba los guiles – rió entre dientes -. Me hizo gracia, porque al rato le vi mirando el cartel de escorias. Le dije que le devolvería el favor si me lo encontraba de nuevo.

-¿Y por qué me traes comida a mí?

-Por algo se empieza – contestó con sencillez.

Basch estuvo algo más de una hora esperando a Balthier con su nuevo amigo. Comieron en silencio, pero el bangaa no tardó en cogerle confianza y comenzar una tranquila conversación, obviamente con la intención de distraerlo un poco, pero sin surtir mucho efecto. El guerrero se esforzaba por escucharle, aunque lo cierto era que en ese momento preferiría estar solo. Tenía bastantes cosas en las que pensar y de las que preocuparse, y ni siquiera el cansancio podía quitárselas de la cabeza. Necesitaba ver a Balthier. Necesitaba que el médico saliese y le dijera que todo había ido bien. Realmente tenía que oírlo, saber que todo aquel esfuerzo y sufrimiento habían merecido la pena.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, muy relajado. Estaba tumbado en algo muy blando y mullido. Sentía una ligera nausea, nada comparado a las arcadas que habían estado atormentándole durante días junto a otras tantas dolencias en las que no tenía el más mínimo ánimo de pensar. Observó el techo de vigas de madera, obviamente sin caer en la cuenta de qué hacía allí o desde cuándo dormía. Parpadeó pesadamente, desorientado. Tenía el brazo izquierdo entablillado con unas vendas limpias, y estaba tapado hasta el pecho, también vendado a la altura de las costillas con vendas nuevas, con una fina sábana blanca. Se iba a llevar la mano derecha a los ojos para despejarse, pero la notó apresada. Balthier giró la cabeza lentamente hacia ese lado del catre, evitando así cualquier posible mareo. Se sentía demasiado lento, torpe y pesado para forzarse.

Eran las manos de Basch las que envolvían la suya, sosteniéndola junto a su frente con los codos apoyados en la cama. Tenía la cabeza gacha, y no parecía haberse percatado en absoluto de que estaba despierto. Sentado en la silla, tenía parte del peso del cuerpo echado sobre la cama, dando la impresión de que estaba a punto de dormirse, o dormido, quizás. Movió ligeramente los dedos para separarse, y su rostro se elevó, mostrando unos cristalinos ojos celestes que no ocultaban su sorpresa.

Ninguno dijo nada, demasiado aturdidos para pensar en hacerlo siquiera. Basch sonrió, incómodo, dejándole libre tras unos segundos en que la tentación de abrazarle había estado a punto de hacerle perder la compostura. Balthier se incorporó, y Basch abandonó la silla para sentarse en la cama con él, observando cómo se palpaba el costado.

-¿C-cuando…?

-Hace dos días – contestó con suavidad, arreglándole el desordenado pelo castaño -. Llegaste… muy mal al campamento. Llevas inconsciente cerca de tres días. El médico dijo que era de agotamiento, y que el cuerpo tendría que recuperarse después de los desajustes producidos por esa…

-¿Has dormido en estos días?

-¿Qué? – Balthier le miraba con mucha seriedad, fijándose en las huellas insanas propias de falta de sueño en el rostro del guerrero.

-Que si has dormido.

-Claro que… - lo pensó mejor -… Poco. La operación fue larguísima, o quizás fue a mí a quien se le hizo eterna. Empezaba a temerme lo que fuera al ver que el doctor no salía. Dijo que era impresionante que aguantaras tanta presión física. Me contó… Me describió todo lo que debes haber padecido. Fui demasiado lento, es culpa mía que llegases así… Lo siento mucho.

Balthier se le quedó mirando mientras hablaba, sintiéndose conmovido por los evidentes sacrificios que su compañero se había ido imponiendo para poder llevarle hasta allí. Tres días… aquello quería decir que habían tardado menos de una semana en salir de Nabudis, recorrer el bosque de Sálika y llegar a la costa de Fon, donde había continuado hasta el campamento. Si lo que él tenía era resistencia, no sabía cuál era el calificativo más apropiado para describir la capacidad de Basch para soportar maratón semejante. Sin apenas dormir, sin apenas comer, y ahora le tenía allí mismo disculpándose por tardar demasiado, pensando sinceramente que debería haberse esforzado aún más. Suspiró, agitando la cabeza con estupefacción.

Basch esperaba algún comentario en respuesta, Balthier había recuperado parte de aquél color vital perdido y no tenía que detenerse para poder decir dos o tres frases seguidas. Tendió la mano hacia su hombro, dándole una firme palmada. Giró la vista hacia sus dedos, aún a la espera, encontrando que le atraía hacia sí y le pasaba el brazo por la nuca, rodeándole. Era lo más parecido que podía hacer Balthier a un abrazo, porque tenía el izquierdo en cabestrillo, pero sabía que eso era irrelevante. Basch no tardó en corresponderle, abrazándole con fuerza mientras le escuchaba.

-Debería ser yo quien te pidiese disculpas… Debería disculparme y darte las gracias – continuó, junto a su oído -. No me dejarías, porque crees que estaba en tu deber, porque… te salvé la vida. No estás en deuda conmigo. No tendrías que haber velado aquí todo el tiempo… - estaba a punto de desbordarse, era tal el remolino de emociones que le embargaba que no podía mantener sus palabras neutrales. Se cayó, imponiéndose orden.

-Quería hacerlo.

-Dime por qué – Basch comenzó a separarse, pero Balthier le retuvo con el brazo -. Quiero saberlo.

-No puedo contestarte a eso – declaró el capitán con lentitud, dolorosamente.

-¿Por qué no?

-No me parece justo que yo tenga que contestar a tus preguntas si las mías nunca van a recibir respuesta – algo en la expresión de Balthier se rompió, dejándole descolocado. Sus dedos se abrieron involuntariamente, liberándole. Le miraba con algo muy parecido a la culpa. Su mano quedó sobre la cama, sin fuerza. Apartó la vista de él, molesto, recostándose de nuevo en la cama.

-Es cierto – concedió, serio de nuevo. Los instantes de sinceridad entre ellos habían pasado, replegándose a lo más profundo de sus corazones -. Vete entonces y descansa, no te necesito junto a mi lecho todo el tiempo.

Basch se levantó, lamentando profundamente haberles separado de nuevo.

-…Volveré después de comer algo – Balthier se giró en el lecho, encogiéndose. Hizo un gesto con la mano, dando a entender que le había escuchado. Desde allí, Basch no podía mirarle a la cara.

-Vete, no me voy a mover de aquí.

Dejó la habitación que no había abandonado en dos días con una sensación de profunda decepción.

"_Lo siento… pensé que me alegraría cuando por fin despertaras, pero me siento casi… asustado"_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**No muy satisfecha con este cap, d verdad. XD **

**Llevo tiempo sin tener grandes ideas, y el final m parece malo malísimo XDD**

**Por suerte…. En el siguiente remonta! MUHAHAHA xD**

**LOL**

**Nos vemus!**


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO XXVII:**

Se estaba esforzando, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero había dos cosas, las más importantes de todas las que se había planteado, que no podía entender.

La primera era por qué Balthier se esforzaba por tenerle lejos, si cuando le miraba podía ver… algo. Un brillo, un fuego en sus ojos que ardían al encontrarse con los de él. Fugazmente, apenas unos segundos para que por un motivo u otro apartase la vista. Había bastado aquel primer contacto después de días para darse cuenta de que era _real_, que él no se lo estaba imaginando.

El pirata parecía ser consciente de ello, porque cuando se dejaba arrastrar, aunque fuera ligeramente por algún asunto trivial, rápidamente procuraba corregirse. Era cuando estaba dormido, aturdido o inconsciente cuando no podía controlarlo. Era una llamada, un guiño instintivo que a menudo le arrancaba enternecidas sonrisas. No obstante, gestos como el de antes, palabras como aquellas, tan espontaneas y naturales le hacían pensar que su voluntad le estaba fallando.

La segunda era que en qué diablos estaría pensando para decirle algo como aquello. "No contestar a sus preguntas". Sabía que no se lo había esperado, intuía que aquello había dañado su ego en alguna faceta desconocida. Había sido un gesto muy orgulloso por su parte, pero no por ello pensaba que había sido equivocado.

Era él quien desde un primer momento se moría por saber… Desde mucho tiempo antes que él. El tema se había vuelto muy abstracto a su punto de vista, comenzando a pensar que sus miras se habían ido cerrando en torno a todo lo que tenía que ver con el pirata, convirtiéndolo en el centro de un pequeño universo que se había conformado sin apenas percibirlo, pero del que ni siquiera intentaba salir.

Era paradójico. Dolía, pero se sentía bien allí. De alguna forma merecía la pena.

El vaso de vino que tenía delante no le estaba ayudando a aclarase las ideas después de picotear algo de comida. O más bien, engañarse pensando que había comido, porque el plato estaba también allí, casi entero. Se acabó por levantar, sin soportar estar allí sin hacer nada. Prefería volver y verle, aun pensando que su presencia no fuera bien recibida. Mientras estuviera convaleciente, podría justificarse.

En cambio, no quería imaginarse cuando… cuando…

"_Cuando no me necesite"_

.

.

.

.

Dejó la mesa de madera en la que se encontraba y se dirigió con paso lento a la pequeña casucha que les habían cedido amablemente durante un tiempo para que Balthier se recuperase. No tenía gran cosa, básicamente era una sala con dos camastros, un arcón y un armario. Al ser la cocina y las letrinas de dominio común, todas las casas tenían estructuras parecidas, muy sencillas. Basch subió los cuatro escalones que la elevaban de la blanca arena y con un par de pasos atravesó el diminuto porche, abriendo la puerta para encontrarse una amarga escena.

Balthier se había levantado. En el piso de madera, junto a la cama, estaban tiradas desordenadamente las vendas que habían rodeado sus costillas y hombro. Descalzo y con el pelo revuelto, pretendía levantar su fusil con el brazo herido. Apretaba los dientes con fuerza mientras se obligaba a sostenerlo, jadeante. Al extender el brazo derecho, le fallaron los dedos y el arma cayó al suelo. Gritó, frustrado, tirándose a la cama para intentar controlar el punzante dolor de su brazo. Gimió débilmente.

-¡Balthier…! – Basch fue rápidamente hacia él, pero éste se levantó de la cama como un resorte, sobresaltado.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Dije que no quería verte! – le dio la espalda, reponiéndose y agachándose a recoger la pistola para intentarlo de nuevo -. ¡Fuera!

-¡No puedes hacer eso! – exclamó, adelantándose y quitándole el fusil de las manos.

-¡Déjame en paz! – le gritó, tratando de recuperarlo -. ¡Tú no tienes ni idea!

-No pienso dártela – declaró, mirándole fijamente.

-Dame la pistola, Basch – le ordenó Balthier, frente a él. Su expresión daba a entender que no pensaba ceder.

-No.

-¡He dicho que me des el maldito fusil! – bramó incontenible, casi fuera de sí. Balthier encajó un golpe con la zurda en el mentón de Basch. El capitán, desprevenido, retrocedió un par de pasos, estupefacto -. ¡No soy ningún lisiado que tengas que cuidar! – avanzó hacia él. Basch no sabía si para intentar golpearle de nuevo o para arrancarle el arma de las manos -. Todavía hay cosas que puedo hacer, no veas en mí un desgraciado indefenso - le vio levantar el brazo, cogiendo impulso.

Arrojó lejos el fusil, pudiendo detener su puño justo a tiempo. Tiró de él con fuerza, haciéndole perder pie y empujándole con brusquedad contra la pared de madera. Balthier no pudo contener un alarido cuando su hombro derecho golpeó el muro. Basch inmovilizó su muñeca izquierda sosteniéndola por encima de su cabeza, reduciendo su capacidad de moverse. Puede que no fuera zurdo, pero sus golpes eran sin duda contundentes. Balthier intentó apartarle con la derecha, pero la fuerza que tenía en aquella mano era poco menos que insignificante, aún sin recuperar de la dislocación. Continuaron forcejeando, el pirata estaba ya a punto de deslizarse de su agarre, pero Basch le aprisionó totalmente contra la pared utilizando su propio cuerpo. Iba a patearle, pero coló una pierna entre las suyas para evitar que pudiera hacerlo. Balthier se revolvió una última vez, exhausto, empujando el hombro de Basch con la diestra, sin encontrar suficiente fuerza para zafarse. Lo único que consiguió fue que el guerrero le aprisionara aún más firmemente, apretando el agarre de su muñeca izquierda unos centímetros por encima de su cabeza y afianzando la pierna que había deslizado entre las del pirata para impedir que le agrediese de nuevo.

Se quedaron allí, mirándose mientras sus alientos chocaban, a apenas unos centímetros el uno de otro. Respiraban con agitación, ambos con el ceño fruncido. Basch observó que el rostro de Balthier fue cobrando color poco a poco, ya a penas sin moverse. La ira se había volatilizado. Ahora intentaba evitar su mirada, pero era prácticamente imposible cuando los pálidos ojos azules ocupaban prácticamente todo su campo de visión. Por su parte, cuando por fin pudo apresar su mirada, Basch encontró que los ojos miel estaban cargados de tristeza y súplica.

"_¿Por qué sientes culpa…?"_. De repente, todo encajó. La lógica se abrió paso en su mente, haciendo que sus ojos se desencajaran.

-Me mentiste – dijo, sujetándole contra la pared para que dejara de moverse.

-¿Q-qué?

-Dijiste que lo hiciste porque te resultaba divertida mi turbación, y por eso continuaste – los labios de Balthier se entreabrieron -. Sé que no es cierto. Sé que no eres así. Me mentiste entonces y me mientes ahora. No sé cómo he podido estar tan ciego.

-No sé de qué me hablas – le evitó, jadeante.

-Te hablo de esto.

Lo besó.


	28. Chapter 28

**Muahaha! Dios! Adoro sto *^^***

**Teneis k decirm k opinais, eh? =) bsossss!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXVIII:**

Balthier no reaccionó. Todo su cuerpo quedó paralizado, contuvo el aire latente en sus pulmones y durante unos segundos su corazón dejó de latir. Se encontró preso en sus labios, olvidando que el brazo que había interpuesto entre ellos, retorciendo su chaleco, era para separarle de él. La mano que antes le empujaba ahora le atraía con fuerza, rogando que no se separase, refrescándose la memoria con aquel sabor del que tantas veces se había acordado. Su voluntad le abandonó, sin ser capaz de decidir entre alejarse o dejarle seguir.

Basch no intentó ir más allá, ni siquiera ante la evidente desnudez del castaño, cuyo vello se había erizado, ardiendo su piel. Al ver que el pirata no se oponía, aflojó lentamente el agarre que le obligaba a estar casi colgando en la pared. Balthier gimió, entreabriendo los labios en mitad del beso.

-Ba…asch…

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando, abandonándose por completo. Sin pensar en nada, olvidándolo todo. Los labios de Basch eran cálidos y tiernos, su tacto parecía casi una caricia, y tanta suavidad estaba a punto de hacerle perder el juicio. Sencillamente, no estaba acostumbrado a que le trataran así. A que le besaran así. Era tan diferente…

El rubio abrió los ojos de golpe al escucharle suspirar su nombre. Descubrió que Balthier estaba totalmente relajado. Se había entregado por completo a aquél momento y sus ojos estaban cerrados suavemente. Era una imagen muy diferente de él, siempre seguro e impetuoso. Sintió sus dedos deslizarse por su chaqueta hasta sujetarse de su cuello, hundiéndose en la melena rubia. Le tenía tan cerca, era tan tangible el roce de su pecho descubierto, el calor que desprendía su piel, la humedad de su boca, su propio olor. Todo le embelesaba. No podía soltarle. Aún mantenía su muñeca izquierda en alto, aunque ya no había violencia alguna en el agarre, sino que más bien podía sentir el desbocado pulso de sus venas a través de su dermis.

Estaba allí para él. Le tenía para él.

Comenzó a separarse con lentitud, apoyándose frente contra frente para recuperar el aire perdido. Se quedaron allí unos segundos, amansando el agitado pulso de ambos. El capitán soltó su muñeca, y su brazo cayó laxo junto a su cuerpo, aún aprisionado contra la pared. Balthier era plenamente consciente de la pierna de Basch entre las suyas, de su cuerpo pegado al de él y el contacto de sus pieles. El calor que el guerrero desprendía le abrasaba, y su calidez era algo extraño. Parecía haberla echado de menos, pero no recordaba haber estado nunca en sus brazos.

Se sentía confuso. No entendía lo que había pasado, ni cómo había podido Basch descubrirle tan profundamente. Estaba sin fuerza, relajado pese al desconcierto en que su mente estaba sumida. Las palabras le fallaron en un primer momento, inseguro de qué decir.

-M-me has besado… - musitó. No podía verle bien por tener sus frentes unidas, pero notó que su aliento se agitaba cuando le respondió.

-…Lo sé – agachó la cabeza -. Lo siento.

-¿Qué…?

-Tengo que salir - Basch se separó de él con brusquedad, dejándole apoyado en la pared, desconcertado.

-No me hagas esto… - murmuró cuando aún el capitán no había llegado a la puerta -. No me confundas… - Basch salió cerrando tras de sí, sin mirarle.

"_Parece que tú también sabes ser cruel…"_ – se dejó deslizar por el muro hasta el suelo, donde quedó sentado apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, abatido. ¿Qué había hecho mal ahora? Todo había estado tan perfecto… No entendía por qué se había marchado si hacía unos segundos parecía incapaz de soltarle -. _"Me había calado tan profundamente… No lo comprendo, Basch"_ – le había besado. Se había inclinado sobre él y le había besado _voluntariamente_, sin intención de dejarse rechazar, y él se había quedado cautivado, dejándose arrastrar - _"Quizás se haya arrepentido…"_ – algo dentro de él se retorció de dolor. Necesitaba que le diese el aire, que el viento golpease su rostro hasta arrastrar consigo aquella incertidumbre. Siguió allí sentado un rato más, atormentándose, para acabar vistiéndose con el equipo completo y salir fuera.

Nubes negras llegaban a la costa sobrevolando un mar picado, vaticinando la llegada de una tormenta que aún estaba en mar abierto. Un aire yodado tironeaba de los toldos y telas colgadas por el campamento, bajo los cuales charlaban algunos de los miembros de aquella pequeña comunidad sobre lo agresivas que estaban las fieras del lugar. No había rastro de Basch.

Balthier los ignoró, yendo a buscar a Fona la chocobicera para alquilar una de aquellas aves doradas por unas horas, lo suficiente para vagar largamente por los alrededores de la costa y pensar. La moguri le despidió jovial, deseándole un paseo agradable. Balthier le sonrió tristemente, agradecido, antes de alejarse hundiendo los hombros.

Dejó el campamento en dirección norte, alejándose de la costa con la esperanza de encontrar algún roquedo o bosquecillo cercano. Dejó al chocobo decidir libremente por dónde y a qué ritmo ir. Francamente, no le importaban en absoluto ninguna de las dos cosas, así que no había exigencias por su parte. Se sentía bien. El hombro no le molestaba, sus costillas parecían estar ya plenamente sanas y apenas le quedaba un rastro de aquella debilidad atroz que le había mantenido inconsciente y encamado por días. El aire revuelto agitaba suavemente la vegetación baja, expandiendo con el viento el aroma a tierra viva. Se quedó mirando las nubes mientras se deslizaban sobre él, ido.

Le encantaba el azul del cielo, mucho más que el turquesa profundo del mar. Le resultaba una inmensidad más abierta, más libre. Todo en él viajaba y se movía a su antojo, era simplemente perfecto.

Los vibrantes ojos de Basch eran de ese color, de un azul celeste pálido que en los días soleados parece sonreír. Eran un pequeño fragmento de cielo.

Comió fruta y algo de queso que había empacado en las bolsas del chocobo, y ya caía la tarde cuando el tiempo dejó de ser soportable. Arreció el viento y una suave llovizna le azuzó a reemprender el camino de vuelta. El sendero se embarró con rapidez, y la lluvia no tardó en calarlos por completo. Era evidente que los restos de la tormenta marina habían tocado tierra, y Balthier maldecía mientras intentaba mantener calmada a su montura. En la lejanía ya habían resplandecido un par de rayos, intimidándola visiblemente.

Demasiado ocupado en calmarla, no se dio cuenta a tiempo de que algo cargaba contra ellos por su flanco izquierdo a toda velocidad. Un humbaba, uno de aquellos descomunales licántropos con los que se habían topado alguna vez en los Montes Mosfora, les embistió brutalmente, haciendo al ave perder pie y caer sin remedio mientras que el hombre era lanzado de su asiento describiendo un arco de varios metros. Balthier se estrelló contra el suelo para rodar por él sin control, llenándose de lodo e incrustándose en un espeso matorral bajo. Oyó a su chocobo graznar aterrorizado y aún aturdido dio una rápida voltereta para salir en su socorro, pero al asomarse de nuevo se quedó rígido.

Gotas de sudor frío perlaron su frente cuando vio cuatro enormes licántropos abalanzarse sobre su montura, una de cuyas fuertes patas mostraba el hueso blanco atravesando la piel limpiamente tras la caida, como un cuchillo, rota.

La agonía del chocobo fue apenas un suspiro. Balthier palideció ligeramente, impotente, cuando los humbaba abrieron al ave en canal. Un rio de sangre caliente inundó suelo y aire con un fuerte olor metálico. Contuvo una nausea, completamente inmóvil entre los arbustos mientras les veía arrancar carne y vísceras con monstruosas dentelladas capaces de cercenar una pierna de cuajo. Eran demasiados para él. El chocobo habría muerto de todas maneras, y él no era capaz de derribar por sí solo a semejantes bestias, más aún cuando daban claras muestras de estar desesperadamente hambrientas. Los cuatro mastodontes tardaron menos de diez minutos en devorar la mitad del cadáver, tiempo en el que el pirata gateó cuidadosamente hacia atrás, en contra del viento para evitar el más mínimo ruido. Su supervivencia residía en alejarse de allí lo más rápida y silenciosamente posible. Cuando se hubo alejado unos quince metros, se dedicó unos segundos para evaluar su situación.

Llovía a cántaros, tenía su fusil, pero no llevaba munición de reserva. La comida, utensilios y mantas estaban todas en las alforjas del chocobo, por lo que ya podía irse olvidando de ellas. Al menos, se había acercado bastante a una zona más montañosa, próxima a los acantilados, así que quizás podría encontrar algún recoveco para aguantar el tirón. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, abrazado mientras caminaba lo más ligero posible e inclinándose para soportar los embates del viento. Sus ojos se volvían a su espalda, inquieto, y hasta que no llevaba ya al menos media hora caminando, el nudo de su estómago no se redujo. Pensando en qué podía ser de él con media docena de balas en un páramo de fauna salvaje, empapado y muerto de frío, andaba deambulando entre los riscos en busca de aunque fuera una miserable grieta donde meterse.

La tormenta se redobló cuando, tiritando, encontró por fin una pequeña oquedad que descubrió como una angosta gruta marina, seguramente de cuando las aguas cubrían en varios metros aquella zona arenosa. Se encogió, porque era demasiado alto para caminar erguido por ella. Esperó a que sus ojos se habituasen a la penumbra con el fusil a punto y después se deslizó hasta el fondo. Había restos de huesos, ya amarillentos y de distinta antigüedad, muestra de que había sido refugio ocasional de carroñeros de pequeño tamaño. Se acurrucó en lo más alejado de la entrada, empapado, ocultando la cabeza entre los brazos y haciéndose lo más pequeño posible para conservar el calor. Aún tenía la esperanza de que escampase antes del anochecer y pudiera volver al campamento. Todo se veía muy oscuro a causa de las inmensas nubes bajas y negras que lo cubrían todo. Era increíble que la tempestad no hubiera perdido fuerza al tocar tierra.

Resignado ante su suerte, se dispuso a esperar

Sabía que debía mantenerse despierto o de lo contrario la hipotermia se podría hacer dueña de él, pero una somnolencia poderosa estaba doblegando su voluntad. La fuerza le flaqueó para caer finalmente entre las rocas, helado.

* * *

**K? k? ****k le pasa a basch x la mente?**** O.O**

**Se k aki no tiene sentido, pero mas a delante (n 1 par d capis, vaya) s ntiende la cosa. Y k m deciis d la scenita, eh? Para mi s super tierna, en cierta manera, muy al stilo de Basch (el mio x lo menos XD)**

**Asi k teneis k contarme!!! X dios, k si no sto s muy desagradecio XDDD**

**Cuidaos peña! ^^**


	29. Chapter 29

**Olaaaa! M abeis echado d menos? Dios, k gilipoyex mas grande.**

**Aki tamos puntualmente, como siempre. Como sus va? Ay k ver k no m aceis coments! M teneis abandoná ¬¬**

**Weno, mentira, parece k ya m leen asta los k no juegan a FF XDDD**

**Sí, m leído una review y m kedao… WTF?! K ilusión, x dios, al final va a resultar k sta mierda s buena (psss… claro k si! =) )**

**Vale, ya paro k s m va XD nus vemos n 1 semana! Besosssssss!!!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXIX:**

-No, lo siento, no lo he visto.

-Seguiré buscando. Gracias igualmente.

Basch suspiró débilmente mientras el seek al que había preguntado se alejaba. Llevaba toda la tarde buscándole y la ansiedad estaba empezando a hacerle mella. No encontrarle en la casucha fue el único aviso que necesitó para saber que había hecho una estupidez. El día empeoraba, y no estaba ni en el campamento ni en sus alrededores. Era algo verdaderamente frustrante. Por muy bien que se sintiera, no estaba en condiciones para irse por ahí solo habiendo estado inconsciente hasta hacía apenas un puñado de horas. No entendía de dónde sacaba aquella energía que le convertía en alguien tan inquieto.

Tenía que encontrarle y explicarse, sabía perfectamente que si no daba con él era porque el pirata no quería ser encontrado. La misma sorpresa de Balthier había sido la suya propia, pero no había podido parar. No había querido. Había sido completamente incapaz de controlarse, y cuando se dio cuenta se quedó abrumado ante la intensidad de sus emociones. Se revolvió el pelo en un vano intento de serenarse y pensar con frialdad. Dónde buscar. Sin duda, conocía aquel terreno mejor que él mismo, que para eso había estado recorriendo Ívalice de confín en confín, así que no sabía por dónde seguir.

Miró el campamento con desinterés, pasando por enésima vez por delante del pequeño establo donde estaban los chocobos de Fona junto al de la acólita, que graznó felizmente al verle. Basch se acercó a darle unas palmadas, observando su propia expresión de abatimiento en las enormes pupilas negras del ave. Empezó a llover.

-Ése no puedo alquilárselo, kupó. No es de los míos, kupó – el guerrero se giró, recibiendo a la joven moguri, que traía consigo uno de aquellos pájaros dorados -. ¡Oh, kupó! Perdón, pensé que era un cliente…

-No importa, Fona.

-Como puedes ver, ya está totalmente recuperado, kupó. No sé porqué tu compañero no se lo llevó.

-¿Q…qué? – Basch parpadeó.

-Sí, kupó. El pirata que trajeron herido hace días – la moguri le miró extrañada mientras revoloteaba dando de comer los chocobos -. Vino a alquilarme uno y me pareció raro que no se llevase el vuestro.

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso? – preguntó con el corazón encogido.

-Pues… - se detuvo, pensativa -… hace ya bastante, la verdad – Basch abrió la puertezuela con brusquedad, haciendo que las aves se sobresaltasen. Tomó el chocobo de la acólita por las riendas y lo sacó del corral -. No debería salir, kupó. Ya sabe que se acercan los restos de una tempestad marina. Hasta ha empezado a llover ya, kupó.

-Tengo que ir a buscarle.

-Lo más seguro es que pronto esté de vuelta – intentó tranquilizarle -, espera un poco más.

-No puedo – declaró, subiéndose hábilmente al asiento una vez hubo cargado todos los bultos -. Pero gracias por todo, Fona – la moguri le observó, extrañada.

-Supongo que no hay de qué, kupó. Ten cuidado y volved pronto, kupó. El tiempo empeora con rapidez en estas costas.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

.

.

.

Pegó un fuerte tirón de las riendas y espoleó a la criatura abandonando el campamento con presteza. Fue cuando ya estaba lejos cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, deteniéndose en seco. Ya estaba lloviendo con bastante fuerza, pero el terreno no estaba aún embarrado. Se bajó del chocobo y comenzó a examinar palmo a palmo el camino. Aunque Balthier se hubiera desviado, seguramente al principio habría seguido el sendero. Encontró unas huellas relativamente recientes de chocobo, pero la lluvia ya había empezado a hacerlas desaparecer. Montó de nuevo y las siguió por más de una hora, haciendo frente al aguacero que les avasallaba. Continuó hasta que dejó de poder entrever las hendiduras triangulares en la tierra embarrada. Su humor se tornó negro, aumentando la tensión acumulada en su estómago. Notó que, al venir un golpe de viento, el chocobo se puso nervioso, dejando momentáneamente de obedecer sus órdenes. Sus fosas nasales se cerraban y abrían rápidamente, negándose a seguir. Temiendo ser lanzado por los aires, se bajó e intentó calmarlo, pero asombrosamente no podía convencerle de continuar y su nerviosismo pasó a convertirse en un terror atroz. Extrañado, Basch oteó la dirección hacia donde se negaba a proseguir, entendiendo de golpe porqué la pobre criatura estaba en un estado que rozaba la histeria.

A algo más de treinta metros, en medio de un sinfín de plumas doradas desperdigadas, estaba lo que a todas luces parecían ser los restos de un chocobo muerto. El capitán palideció. Tiró del animal con fuerza enfrentando voluntad con voluntad, sin excusas, obligándole a acercarse a un árbol cercano y atándola allí. Echó a correr hacia allí, olvidando toda opción de prudencia.

-¡BALTHIER! – nadie le contestó. Enormes dentelladas habían dejado profundas marcas en los descarnados huesos del animal, del que apenas quedaban unos jirones de carne. Desparramado por el área estaba el inconfundible equipaje del pirata. Provisiones, saco, mantas, cuerdas, municiones... Todo menos él. Basch cayó de rodillas junto al cadáver cuando vio el frasco de ungüento que los moguris de Sálika les dieron. Se obligó a calmarse. No había ropa rota, ni tampoco estaba su fusil, tenía que confiar en que había huido. Si le hubieran… atacado, también le habrían devorado allí, pero no había rastro del pirata. Balthier era inteligente y ágil, le debían haber sorprendido. Tenía que haberse deslizado lejos, aunque hubiera tenido que irse a pie. Estaba vivo. Balthier estaba vivo. Tenía que encontrarle. Estaba en alguna parte, cerca. ¡_Tenía_ que estarlo! Se levantó. Recogió cuanto pudo y lo cargó en las alforjas de su atemorizado chocobo. Montó y se alejó de allí con renovadas esperanzas.

"_Si hubieran atacado mi montura y me viese obligado a caminar bajo una tormenta, con arma pero sin más municiones que las que tiene cargada y, a lo sumo, llevaba encima… ¿A dónde iría? Sin alimento. Sin abrigo…"_. Un bosquecillo, un roquedal, una cueva… No había que ser muy listo, pero aquello era una zona costera en lo que casi todo era terreno llano de matorral bajo… _"¿No había acantilados hacia el sur?"._ Recordaba que no muy lejos de allí había unos desniveles muy grandes, como junto al campamento de cazadores. Instó al chocobo a dar lo mejor de sí en una frenética carrera en aquella dirección. Fue tal la velocidad que le obligó a mantener que llegaron en pocos minutos. Una vez allí, se bajó de su montura y, mientras el ave le seguía, agotada, comenzó a examinar recoveco a recoveco cada grieta y pequeña gruta, llamando con fuerte voz su nombre, olvidando cualquier fiera que pudiera estar por la zona, demasiado cargado de ansiedad para preocuparse por su propia seguridad.

Llevaba ya un buen rato por allí. Se apartó el empapado pelo rubio que se le venía al rostro dándose una pausa. El chocobo se puso a husmear dentro de una grieta estrecha que había inspeccionado hacía nada. Era una hendidura bastante ancha en el inicio que después se estrechaba verticalmente, hundiéndose en las entrañas de la piedra. Intuyó por su disposición que más adentro volvía a ensancharse, pero la noche estaba ya en ciernes y no iba a adentrarse en una casi completa oscuridad a verificarlo. A demás, no iba a buscar refugio para él hasta…

El chocobo graznó, metiendo la cabeza cuanto podía en la hendidura, olisqueando. Basch suspiró y fue a por él, tirando de las riendas, pero el ave no quería moverse.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? Ahí no hay nad… - sus orbes celestes se abrieron desmesuradamente, creyendo comprender. Le apartó, volviendo a intentar entrever lo que había dentro, pero estaba demasiado oscuro. Llamó, pero no recibió respuesta. Se quedó en silencio, pero no alcanzaba a escuchar signo de vida alguno. No obstante, el chocobo seguía sin querer marcharse, tironeando de su chaleco con el pico, ansioso. Basch tuvo que ponerse de lado para colarse entre las paredes de piedra, hundiéndose en la penumbra. Como había supuesto, dentro el techo se hacía más bajo y la pequeña caverna más ancha. Una vez allí, al habituarse sus sentidos al silencio eterno de la piedra y su profunda oscuridad, entrevió una forma acurrucada al fondo, a apenas un par de metros. Se lanzó hacia ella sin dudarlo, sabiendo sin prueba alguna qué era lo que reposaba en el suelo de piedra. Arrodillado, abrazó aquél cuerpo inerte y helado, musitando su nombre.

-Balthier… Balthier, contéstame. Por favor. – sujetó su rostro, dándole pequeñas palmadas para obligarle a reaccionar. Sentía su piel helada, pero no estaba tiritando -. Por favor, Balthier, háblame – el pirata gimió débilmente, sin parecer consciente. Fuera, el chocobo intentaba inútilmente deslizarse hasta ellos, pero tenía que conformarse con el ancho hueco que le ofrecía refugio de la lluvia.

Basch le tendió de nuevo, yendo a por los fardos que cargaba el ave y volviendo con presteza tras asegurarse de que ésta estaría bien. Aunque lo había empacado todo, las mantas no habían escapado de la intensa lluvia y estaban humedecidas. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llenándolo todo de agua, porque literalmente estaba chorreando. De un rápido gesto se quitó chaqueta y camisa, tirándolas lejos. Se agachó junto a Balthier, palpándole, comprobando que él estaba tanto o más empapado que él, a demás de que su piel era de una frialdad y palidez extremas. La humedad le había calado los huesos y congelado su cuerpo, y por mucho que insistía no respondía a ningún estímulo. Le quitó el peto y la camisa con suavidad, envolviéndole en todas las mantas antes de llevar la ropa de ambos fuera y retorcerla allí para librarla de la mayor cantidad de agua posible, que no fue poca. Después de eso, lo colgó todo de los salientes de roca de dentro, poniéndolas para que se secasen lo más pronto posible. Se dispuso a intentar hacer fuego. Estuvo un buen rato con la tarea, pero su yesca estaba cargada de humedad y fue imposible arrancarle nada que no fuera una tímida columna de humo, por lo que acabó desquiciado.

La situación le resultaba dolorosamente similar a aquella primera noche en que llegaron al bosque de Sálika, solo que esta vez no tenían ni fuego para calentarse, una fuente de calor que ofrecerle. Comenzó a frotar los hombros del pirata, justo tal y como en aquella ocasión.

"_Al menos, estamos a cubierto" _

Balthier ladeó la cabeza al cabo de varios minutos eternos, entreabriendo los ojos.

-¿Basch…?

-Sí – dijo, inclinándose sobre él en la penumbra, vislumbrando unos ojos vidriosos que le miraban sin ver -. Sí, sí. Soy yo. Estoy aquí – le tomó las manos, sintiéndolas como témpanos de hielo -. Aquí me tienes.

-Tengo… frío.

-Lo sé – respondió con pesar, abrazándole con fuerza para ocultar el dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro -. Lo siento, Balthier… Lo siento.

* * *

**Vaaaale, se parece mucho a la escena del boske d Salika. Sí, es un calco, k pasa? 0¬¬ algún problema? Donde keriais k lo metiera si no? K no tenia paraguas, joder! XD**

**Cuidaos!^^**


	30. Chapter 30

**aki una semana mas! Buen provecho! XD**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXX:**

Un soplo de aire frío rozó su rostro, haciendo que se estremeciera imperceptiblemente y se acurrucase mejor entre las mantas, aún adormilado. Justo cuando iba a sumirse de nuevo en el sueño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Balthier despertó con brusquedad, encontrando que la cabeza de Basch estaba apoyada en su hombro y respiraba acompasadamente, profundamente dormido. Sus brazos le envolvían por la cintura con suavidad. El pirata se sonrojó sobremanera al darse cuenta de estar medio desvestido bajo las mantas, y su sonrojo llegó a la alarma cuando sintió que estaba en el regazo del rubio, y que éste estaba también sin camisola. Cuando se movió para levantase, los brazos de basch le atrajeron hacia él inconscientemente, hundiendo aún más el rostro en su cuello. Balthier no pudo contener un suspiro. La respiración del capitán le paraliza. Era la primera vez que le veía tan tranquilo, tan relajado. Basch siempre estaba levantado cuando se despertaba… Parpadeó cuando un sentimiento de calidez inundó su pecho al sentir la ardiente piel de su compañero. Aquel calor reconfortante… Así que era él, así que había sido su ausencia la que le había despertado durante el viaje, la que le había hecho acurrucarse tantas veces entre las mantas.

Así que habían sido sus brazos los que le habían estado envolviendo todas aquellas noches de dolor insufrible hasta el amanecer.

Le miró. Parecía verdaderamente exhausto. Se preguntó si aquél viaje simplemente le estaba agotando más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Aquel tipo de comportamiento sería muy propio de él. Al fin y al cabo, había estado dos años en prisión, encadenado, sin moverse, sin comer…

"_Vino a buscarme…"_ - vio la ropa de ambos secándose -. _"Incluso ha procurado que no coja frio…"_. Se giró más para poder seguir mirándole, observando las ondas y bucles que se formaban en su pelo humedecido. Acarició la melena rubia con suavidad, pero se arrepintió al instante porque los ojos azules se abrieron, descubriéndole.

-E-esto… - tartamudeó, sintiendo el color ascender de nuevo a sus mejillas.

-¡Lo siento! – se disculpó el sorprendido capitán, apartando precipitadamente sus brazos de él, mostrando las palmas -. No pude hacer fuego, te juro que lo intenté, pero todo estaba húmedo y no se me ocurrió otra manera de darte calor – a cada palabra se le veía más apurado, pegando aún más la espalda contra la fría pared -. Siento haberte… molestado – se levantó aún con los escrutadores ojos de Balthier clavados en él -. Será mejor que me… nos vistamos.

Se vistieron en silencio, Basch junto a la entrada con los ojos clavados en el suelo y Balthier aún sentado en el remolino de mantas.

-No me ha molestado – sonrió con tristeza -. No me molesta en absoluto – el pirata suspiró, atrayendo su mirada -. Basch, yo… la primera vez no me di cuenta – el guerrero avanzó unos pasos, escuchando atentamente -. Fue algo extraño. Lo disfruté, me… gustó – confesó por fin, ocupando sus ojos en arreglarse los puños de la camisa con manos temblorosas. En el silencio de la cueva, prosiguió -. Pero, a la mañana siguiente me desperté casi con horror. No por ti – aclaró rápidamente -. Me atormentaba lo que había hecho… y lo que podrías pensar – suspiró, abatido -. La verdad es que, a partir de ahí, comencé a mirarte de otra forma – se revolvió el pelo -. Supongo que al principio era porque esperaba que hicieras algo, pero después simplemente no podía controlarme y me… me… - Basch llegó ante él, agachándose y provocando que el pirata se encogiera sin sentirse capaz de afrontarle -. Me asusté. Intenté apartarte de mí aunque… - se trabó, buscando las palabras más acertadas en su cabeza. No quería que aquello se estropeara otra vez. No ahora que había llegado hasta allí… Basch acarició su mejilla en un dejo de ternura, capturando sus orbes miel, y como si de un ángel se tratara tuvo un efecto calmante en él.

Se quedaron mirándose con la emoción contenida. El capitán abrió un par de veces la boca sin saber tampoco qué decir, cómo explicarle que él también se sentía así. Antes de nada, decidió que lo mejor era aclarar lo más reciente.

-Me fui porque de haber seguido no habría podido dominarme – Balthier parpadeó -. No te pedí permiso, y te tenía tan… cerca. Temí espantarte si seguía, porque yo… - se fue acercando imperceptiblemente, sin darse cuenta, enfatizando cada palabra -… te deseaba demasiado.

-Basch… - ladeó el rostro -. Esto no está bien – el capitán no dijo nada, simplemente se separó un poco para mirarle con sus ojos azul pálido mientras escuchaba. Balthier sabía que su tono no era convincente, al igual que el sensual jadeo en que se habían convertido sus palabras -. Somos compañeros.

-Lo sé.

-Estamos en una misión para recuperar un reino.

-Lo sé – repitió. Aún esperaba que Balthier confesase su verdadera inquietud.

-¡Somos hombres! – exclamó por lo bajo, entristecido. Había nombrado los tres motivos elevando su importancia, atormentado.

-Lo sé – el pirata pestañeó.

-¿Y… no te importa?

Basch se quedó callado, dedicándose unos segundos para pensar. No tenía ningún temor ante aquel dilema, pero enfrentarse a una situación semejante le perturbaba. Estaba seguro de lo que quería, y también de que no era el único que lo deseaba. No obstante, su reticencia le hacía dudar, y ello le provocaba una incertidumbre atroz. No sabía cómo, pero siempre, cuando parecía que todo estaba a punto de… encajar, ambos se echaban atrás, demasiado aturdidos para seguir. Lo que tenía claro era que ésta vez no iba a ser por él.

-Si a ti no te molesta… a mí no me va a importar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – mostró sorpresa un instante, para después mirarle contrariado -. No es tan simple como lo haces ver. No finjas que es normal.

-No finjas que no te ocurre lo mismo, entonces – le respondió con la mayor suavidad posible.

-¡Yo soy distinto a ti! Llevo toda la vida con mujeres…

-Yo también.

-¡Pero yo soy un hombre! – insistió.

-No me gustan los hombres – el pirata se quedó sin aire, trastocado -. Eres tú quien… - su voz fue desapareciendo hasta dejar la frase inconclusa. Era cierto. A él no le interesaban los hombres. Era sólo Balthier, sólo él. Quizás se estaba engañando, quizás todo era falso. Las dudas del pirata comenzaron a afectarle, difuminando sus ideas, robándole la claridad de juicio. Aún le tenía acorralado contra la pared de roca, y Balthier no estaba haciendo nada por liberarse, dejándose sujetar como él quisiese. El silencio del capitán siguió alargándose.

-¿Lo ves…? No estás seguro.

-Entonces, déjame que lo arregle.

-¿Arreglar? – frunció el ceño a la expectativa.

* * *

**Jo jo jo jo! XDDD**

**Y os lo dejo ahí, k cabrona =0. Sk sino era 1 Cp muy largo! Darme cuartelillo! ^^**

**Asta la semana k vieneeeee besos!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sólo decir que llevo ya algo más de DOS semanas desesperándome sobre **_**cómo**_** seguir esto T.T. Y no me estoy refiriendo al argumento, no, no, no, no. Hablo de cosas como… :**

**PROBLEMA ULTRA GORDO!!!: ¿Cómo coño planteo la relación, joder? XD**

**Sk, gente… cuando lo empece lo tenía clariiiiisimo, pero despues e ido pensando cosas como: "eso no pega", "¡NO, POR ****DIOS****!" o "¡¡¡pero k ****mierda**** es esa!!!" y demás. Asi k, mi actual problema (y k no m deja dormir por las noches XDDD. Toy viendo k llegara la semana k viene y seguire sin tener ni puta y tendre k aplazar la subida una semana mas XD) es k esto se consuma (evidentemente, nena ¬¬)… como demonios?! A ver…**

**No**** quiero a ****nadie **_**dentro**_** de ****nadie****, vedlo como yo : seria **_**muy**_** raro (****MUY RARO****) que de siempre con tias cojas y… ¡que no, joder! XD A partir de aquí no tengo ideas especialmente brillantes en plan (¡¡¡eso es lo bueno!!!), creo que es demasiado verde XDDDDDD.**

**Ejem… acabo la parrafada con un ****llamamiento a mis fieles**** (si los tengo XD) pa k m digan algo… o sus quedais a dos velas, señores (es bromaaa… el siguiente lo tengo medio montao, pero atraviesa un parón creativo bastante serio T.T)**

**Dejo de daros la brasa: A LEER!!! ^^ kises!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXXI:**

Basch se quedó callado. En un primer momento no dijo nada, contemplando el suelo para acto seguido levantar la cabeza con decisión. Balthier aún estaba esperando, taciturno. Apoyó una mano en la pared para inclinarse, junto a su mejilla. El castaño no se movió. Posó la contraria al otro lado de su cabeza, y fue entonces cuando, al acercarse el rostro de Basch, los ojos entornados de Balthier se fueron abriendo más y más; abandonando la mueca de tozudez y su ceño fruncido.

El rubio se detuvo a un palmo de su rostro, mirándole fijamente. Fue evidente que titubeaba al menos un instante, para después clavar sus ojos en él con determinación.

En algún momento, no pudo soportarlo más. Se acercó muy despacio, apoyándose mejor en la piedra. Aprisionó sus labios muy lentamente, con una delicadeza tan suave que Balthier se estremeció. La dulzura de Basch hacía que su sangre comenzase a correr como fuego por sus venas, incitando a sus brazos a rodear el cuerpo ajeno. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta la nuca del otro, enredando sus dedos en la melena dorada, profundizando el contacto. Se inclinó hacia él sin dejar escapar sus labios, tanto, que se sentó sobre sus piernas. Basch tuvo entonces que apoyar las manos en el suelo para no caerse hacia atrás, aturdido. El pirata continuó presionando sus labios, mordiéndolos, esperando la más mínima oportunidad para colarse entre ellos. El rubio echó la cabeza atrás en busca de aire, desconcertado por la apasionada reacción de Balthier, aunque separarse de sus labios sólo sirvió para que sus besos pasasen a su cuello, mordiéndolo con suavidad.

-…Ah.

Basch jadeó al descender su boca hasta su pecho, donde le torturaba con cada roce. Cerró los ojos en un amago de dominarse, pero las manos del pirata le abrieron la camisola, recorriendo sus abdominales mientras mordía. Fue a retroceder, y Balthier avanzó aún más su cuerpo hacia él. Ya no podía apartarle, porque era en sus manos en las que apoyaba su peso, resistiéndose a tumbarse, así que cuando el castaño le quitó de los hombros el pesado chaleco rojo, no pudo detenerlo. Ascendió desde su cuello en busca de un nuevo beso, mucho más carnal y urgente que el que había recibido, mientras sus manos descendían por la amplia espalda hasta donde ésta perdía su nombre y tropezaban con el pantalón. Basch reaccionó rápidamente intentando protestar, lo que le llevó al gesto inconsciente de abrir los labios. Balthier no dejó escapar la oportunidad de explorar su boca, arrancando un jadeo de lo más profundo de la garganta del rubio, que sentía que iba a perder el control de un momento a otro si es que aún podía decirse que lo conservaba.

-E-espera… - Balthier le miró, agitado, descubriendo que ya había deslizado por sus hombros el chaleco y la camisa, sentado en sus caderas en demanda de un contacto apremiante. Sonrió a medias ante la evidente sorpresa de Basch, que parecía sinceramente abrumado. Él tampoco se había esperado respuesta semejante, tan intensa. El pensar que tenía permiso para tocar aquel cuerpo, que era suyo al menos por una noche, le había hecho perder totalmente la compostura.

-Lo siento, no quería ir tan depr…

Basch atrajo su rostro hacia sí, sin dejarle terminar. Balthier no acabó de entender su gesto, pero lo olvidó al tiempo que comenzaba a caer entre aquellos labios que le besaban como algo preciado, valioso.

No se dio cuenta de que el rubio se fue incorporando. Tampoco advirtió cómo sus manos recorrían su espalda en busca de los broches del peto, que poco tiempo más tuvo puesto. Cautivado, al tener ambos que detenerse un instante para recobrar el aliento, fue cuando se percató de que estaba tumbado. Parpadeó un instante, ubicándose. No había notado cuándo Basch se había ido girando hasta tenerle debajo. Se apoyaba en las rodillas y en los codos, sin aprisionarle. El chaleco y la camisa ya no estaban allí, y la visión de su torso le extasiaba. Cuando le miró a los ojos, tan cercanos, se hundió en el cielo azul intenso que se encontraba en ellos. Basch se inclinó, y Balthier le besó otra vez, sintiéndole demasiado lejos. Deseando su calor más cerca, se abrazó a él, y éste se dejó arrastrar sobre su vientre mientras sus dedos recorrían el corto pelo castaño. El rubio respondió a su gesto con más ternura y calidez de la que era capaz de soportar, acercándose lentamente hacia él y depositando el más dulce beso que pudiera haberle dado. Sintió cómo se estremeció entre sus brazos. Sonrió internamente. _"Quién lo hubiera dicho,__ prefieres la dulzura con el carácter que tienes"._

Siguió besándole largamente, retomando su ritmo. Él, a diferencia de Balthier, se tomaba mucho tiempo para cada cosa, y sabía que su calma era torturadoramente lenta para el pirata. Pese a ello, la estampa que le ofrecía era de auténtica seducción. Su camisa blanca, siempre impoluta, estaba arrugada y a medio abrir, dejando ver sus clavículas y un poco de su torso. Más abajo, por haberse tumbado él encima, estaba por fuera del pantalón, y las angulosas líneas de su pelvis estaban a la vista hasta desaparecer hundiéndose bajo el pantalón negro. Tenía el pelo alborotado. ___Sus ojos de caramelo estaban encendidos, y sus labios se habían vuelto más rojos por los reiterados besos. El pirata se estaba esforzando para mantener su acostumbrada calma, resoplando suavemente ahora que no era él quien decidía qué hacer. _Balthier se dejaba seducir. Disfrutaba de ser tratado así. Basch lo supo sólo con aquél furtivo vistazo aprovechando que sus ojos se cerraron suavemente un momento. Prácticamente se derretía en sus brazos.

Balthier no quería exigirle nada, no se atrevía a hacer nada… Basch no era como él, sus manos no tenían el febril impulso de acariciar su cuerpo en busca de algo más. Simplemente se limitaba a besar la comisura de sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros. No era capaz de entender lo que buscaba. Su ternura derretía el corazón del pirata, amansaba su espíritu salvaje con cada caricia y le hacía disfrutar incontables veces más que con algo más lanzado y directo. Le torturaban sus besos. Realmente quería más de él, le deseaba, pero no quería hacer nada si él no iba más allá. Sentía que le trataba con demasiada dulzura, y eso le confundía. Era como si fuese una…

-A-ah… Para – empujó suavemente sus hombros -. Para, Basch… – pequeños y agitados suspiros brotaban de sus labios sin quererlo, tan suaves y roncos que era imposible que el rubio no reaccionara ante ellos, de modo que le beso el lóbulo derecho haciendo gemir al castaño -. No. No, detente – musitó.

-¿Qué… pasa?

-No me trates así – rogó.

-¿Cómo?

-Como algo… frágil. Me incomoda.

-Lo siento.

-¡No te estoy pidiendo que te disculpes! – exclamó, irritado -. ¡Me gusta!, pero si me tratas así no me siento muy… masculino - se retorció ligeramente bajo él, sofocado. En ese momento, al rozarse sus cuerpos, notó la tensión de Basch acumulada más abajo. Sonrió, malicioso, agarrándose a sus hombros y provocando un brusco movimiento entre ellos que hizo al capitán contener un jadeo, poniéndose blancos sus nudillos por la fuerza con la que tuvo que retorcer las mantas para no soltar un gruñido. Rió suavemente, divertido por su obstinación por contenerse. La de Basch era el tipo de voz que le gustaría oír gemir. Alto y muy fuerte, muchas veces -. Esto ya es otra cosa… - tiró de él, hablándole suave y sensualmente junto a su oído, sabiendo que su aliento caliente se estrellaba provocativamente contra su cuello desnudo-. ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer? – preguntó, aún con la pícara sonrisa en los labios. El rubio giró el rostro hacia él, observando cómo los ojos de Balthier cambiaban de la diversión al ardor de la lujuria -. Dime qué quieres hacer, qué quieres que haga, y lo haré.

Había una pequeña indirecta en la sonrisa que se insinuaba en la esquina de sus labios. Sabía de lo improbable de que Basch se negara a dejarse complacer. Éste no habló hasta después de una larga pausa, con una voz gratificantemente tensa.

* * *

**Bueno… se k es un poco putada, ya, pero os lo e dixo… ay crisis! XDD**

**A demás, cumplo mi media de 4 paginas, no os kejeis XDDD.**

**Spero subir n la fecha, veremos k pasa ^^**

**PD: REVIEWS POR VUESTRA VIDA!!! (mode: despair T.T)**


	32. Chapter 32

**A mis dos lectoras que ya saben que esto es para ellas: evaluarme a través de vuestras opiniones objetivas ha sido la forma de autocrítica más emocionante y productiva que se me ha ocurrido jamás. Sabeis que os quiero, eternamente agradecida^^**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO XXXII:**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Balthier… yo nunca he hecho esto…

-¿Y crees que yo sí? – de alguna manera, se deslizó fuera de sus brazos. Le empujó contra las mantas del suelo y se situó tal y como el guerrero había estado antes sobre él, solo que sentado y con ambas manos en sus hombros, manteniéndole allí -. Me pregunto si debo sentirme ofendido o halagado por ello.

No esperó respuesta que le diera permiso para que sus manos descendiesen por el vientre ajeno. Basch intentó levantarse, y Balthier se inclinó rápidamente sobre él mordiéndole con fuerza en la nuez. La sintió vibrar cuando el capitán no pudo aguantar un gruñido ronco.

-N-no lo hagas… - musitó sin mucha convicción cuando sus dedos se deslizaron hasta el borde de su pantalón.

-¿El qué? – preguntó con una sonrisa falsamente inocente, brillando sus ojos con picardía - ¿Esto? – ejerció una ligera presión que obligó a Basch a arquearse, llevándose una muñeca a la frente mientras con la otra mano retorcía las mantas casi con desesperacióía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y su mandíbula tensa desvelaba sus dientes apretados.

- No sigas – consiguió decir. El pirata le ignoró deliberadamente a pesar de que se había negado en redondo, al parecer no era capaz de resistirse a él.

-¿Por qué no? Pareces estar pidiéndome a gritos lo contrario – rió, mordisqueándole el mentón.

En algún recóndito rincón de su cabeza, Balthier observó que tenía a uno de los grandes héroes de Dalmasca entregado a él en sus mantas, bajo su cuerpo. Su pecho se elevaba con cada jadeante respiración, poco a poco más entrecortada, provocando en el pirata el deseo de que no cesase. Continuó con aquél gesto, intensificándolo cada vez más, esperando a escuchar lo que deseaba oír. Un sonido ronco escapó de la garganta del capitán como una suave queja frustrada cuando se detuvo en seco, justo al borde del culmen. Basch abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrando que Balthier le estaba mirando con una sonrisa de satisfacción nada inocente.

-Para no quererlo, te estabas _emocionando_ bastante, ¿no crees? – también tenía el aliento agitado, haciendo notar que estaba exactamente igual que él, que habían llegado a lo máximo que podían soportar. Las miradas de ambos cobraron un centelleo ardiente.

Rodaron. En algún momento perdieron lo que les restaba de ropa, quedando desnudos bajo una de las mantas. Se miraron, jadeantes. Las respiraciones de ambos estaban entrecortadas y sus voces salían como gemidos, excitándose mutuamente sin ser capaces de evitarlo. Sus deseos se habían reducido a un instinto básico y cada vez más urgente que brotaba de todo su ser.

Una vez más, era Balthier quien estaba debajo, pero no le importaba. No le importaba, porque estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no tratar de hacer aquello más profundo. No estaba seguro de poder mantener la cordura un minuto más con aquél cuerpo cálido sobre él, tan estrechamente unido al suyo, pudiendo percibir en su dermis cada parte de su anatomía. Cada curva, cada músculo, cada roce involuntario no hacía más que elevar el volumen de su respiración, tentado de preguntar con la voz ronca _porqué no seguía_ pero carente de aire para hacerlo.

Se mordía los labios intentando esperar, intentando resistir los electrizantes espasmos que le recorrían por entero, haciéndolo estremecerse ansioso. Quería demostrarse que era capaz de limitarse, de resistir esos ardientes impulsos de tomarlo sin miramientos ni preámbulo, aguantar hasta que Basch estuviera plenamente dispuesto, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera soportarlo.

Miró a Basch, encontrando que éste también le estaba mirando, que también estaba jadeando con fuerza como él. El capitán no sabía cómo. No podía discernir el momento en el que se habían despojado de la ropa, pero allí tenía a Balthier de nuevo. Gimiendo otra vez con aquél aspecto endiabladamente seductor aún sin quererlo. Se había quedado inmóvil sobre él, intentando ordenar en su cabeza _cómo_ seguir sin ceder ante los impulsos que sentía vibrar casi incontenibles en las caderas del castaño, que amenazaban con arrastrarle a él también en un frenesí desbocado e incontrolable. Le estaba buscando. Ya se tocaban bajo las mantas, podían notar perfectamente el estado del otro y era como mirarse en un espejo. En algún momento, se movieron provocando una ligera fricción que les hizo soltar el aire contenido. El roce entre ellos no tardó en repetirse, estimulado por un Balthier asalvajado casi delirante.

-Date prisa – le instó, pasándole los brazos por el cuello y hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de Basch mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse cuerdo un poco más -. ___Quiero ver cómo alcanzas el éxtasis._

Las pupilas azules del rubio se dilataron enormemente cuando le oyó casi gemir la frase. La desesperación le sentaba bien. Se movía tenso, con un aliento que se volvía más y más agitado y fuerte. No necesitó más. Aquella fue invitación suficiente para que abandonase reticencia alguna si es que la había tenido. Sumergido en un hedonismo palpitante que rozaba lo enfermizo, Basch se separó un poco y repitió aquél vaivén que les dejaba sin resuello. Tras hacerlo un par de veces más, el empuje comenzó a volverse más _fuerte_, más _desesperado_. Su cuerpo le exigía de aquella pasión abrasadora y ya no le quedaba temple para contenerlo_._ Su voluntad sencillamente le había abandonado, avasallada por el pirata que había rodeado con sus piernas su cintura y le seguía una y otra vez con necesidad y urgencia. Basch le imitó mientras profundizaba el empuje_, estrechándose_ más_. Moviéndose_ más rápido, más fuerte. No era posible que aquello durase lo suficiente como para dejarles plenamente satisfechos, e inmerso en aquél ritmo descontrolado, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que no había ya vuelta atrás, y de que iba a llegar_ ahora._

_-_Ah… Balthier,…no puedo… voy a… – apretó los dientes. No era virgen. No había excusa que justificase que se sintiera tan abrumado, tan al límite de forma tan inmediata. Sus dedos se habían crispado sobre los muslos del castaño, y en la base de su cuello estrellaba el escaso y entrecortado aliento que huía de sus labios.

_-Basch… _más…rápido. Un poco más – suplicó con una exhalación ronca _-. A-ah… _sólo… un poco…

Descontrolados gemidos eran a duras penas contenidos en sus hinchados labios, y pareció que jadeaba su nombre con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la boca abierta con deleite. Se aferraba a él, anhelante, y su voz no hizo sino aumentar la excitación del rubio, que acabó por morder muy fuerte su cuello intensificando los frenéticos embates. Balthier se tensó bajo él entonces. Un alarido escapó de sus labios y arrastró a ambos a la cumbre en apenas unos segundos. Alcanzaron el clímax juntos, y juntos cayeron entre las mantas, agotados.

El rubio estaba boqueando en busca de aliento, exhausto, y quizás se sentiría avergonzado por ello de no ser porque notaba el alocado palpitar del pulso de Balthier bajo su garganta y su plano torso elevarse y descender agitadamente también. Apoyó las manos en el suelo para separarse y dejarle respirar, pues todo su peso estaba sobre el castaño, pero al sentir que se apartaba le mantuvo pegado a él entrelazando sus piernas y rodeando de nuevo su cuello con los brazos.

-No… Quédate – le miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados suavemente, y como se había detenido, los abrió para mirarle. Basch se maravilló una vez más del magnetismo de sus orbes -. Quédate aquí – se abrazó a él aún más estrechamente, sintiendo cómo sus músculos abandonaban el gesto de levantarse. No muy convencido, el rubio descansó de nuevo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, respirando hondo.

-No iba a… – le oyó soltar un suspiro resignado acompañado de una suave risa.

-Eres incapaz de quedarte tranquilo, ¿verdad? – Basch asintió ligeramente en silencio, aún con el rostro sobre su hombro -. ¿Qué quieres entonces?

Acarició el pelo castaño, y de un solo gesto giró a ambos dejando a Balthier sobre su vientre. Sonrió al momentáneamente perplejo pirata, que tardó unos segundos en corresponderle. Éste besó su clavícula y les tapó mejor a ambos con las mantas. Después apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, y no tardó en comenzar a quedarse adormilado con los firmes latidos de su corazón. Cerró los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose plenamente completo. Basch deslizó sus brazos bajo las mantas, rodeando su cintura.

-Balthier… - le llamó suavemente, pasando los dedos por su cabello.

.

-¿…Uhm?

- Balthier, hay algo que quiero decirte… – el castaño se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos sin abrir los ojos, dando a entender que le escuchaba -. No sé si podría tener otra oportunidad mejor que ésta, pero no esperaré para comprobarlo.

Acercó sus labios a su oído, diciendo un par de palabras en un susurro apenas audible. Los ojos del pirata se desencajaron enormemente, levantando el rostro hacia él cubierto de un ligero rubor.

-¿Qu-…? – no pudo terminar. Basch aprovechó para darle un cálido beso que desarmó su pregunta en un farfullo ininteligible. Cuando se separaron, en el rostro del capitán había una pequeña sonrisa, divertido ante la conmoción de su compañero, que parecía incapaz de decir palabra. Le miraba evidentemente abochornado, y molesto consigo mismo por ello. Apartó la vista para evitar que pudiera seguir viendo el leve color rojizo que persistía imborrable sobre su piel, escondiéndose de su expectante mirada.

-Está bien – cedió dulcemente -. Quizás no era buen momento.

-Maldita sea, claro que lo era – le cortó con firmeza y la voz apagada -. Lo que pasa es que verdaderamente tienes talento para ser condenadamente gentil – el rubio no pudo descifrar sus palabras, y cuando por fin se decidió a preguntarle, ya era demasiado tarde. Balthier yacía hacía rato dormido sobre él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bueeeno… XD se queda un poco en el aire, lo se, forma parte del plan.**

**Este podría ser el final del fanfic, pero falta el capitulo 33 para cerrarlo y que a demás haga puente con el siguiente, continuación de este^^.**

**Creo que tardare un pelin mas en subirlo, porque quiero que cuadre perfectamente con el ending del juego. Como adelanto, señalare que el revenant wings me lo voy a pasar por el arco del triunfo y en cambio si puede que siga algo de las apariciones de Balthier en el final fantasy tactics, aun no es seguro. Hay aspectos que están por pulir =)**

**Hasta la semana que viene si es posible, y felices fiestas!!! *^^***


	33. Chapter 33

**Aquí tenemos el último capítulo de este interminable fic. Es casi un pequeño resumen, un epílogo que cierra la historia y la enlaza con la futura continuación ^^.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: he visto mucho vicio suelto d k la gente s viene directamente al ultimo capitulo esperando ver algo mas...hum... ardiente? XDD pues en éste no hay, señores, si quieren "tema" vayanse al cap 3, 10 o 30-32. Fluff hay por todas partes en el fic (amo el fluff *^^*).**

**personalmente no le veo tanta gracia leer cachos, pero supongo que la "aclaracion" no esta de mas XD.**

**cuidaos! ^^**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XXXIII:** _Disolución_

El tiempo dejó de acompañarles. Más bien, el destino parecía estar preparando algún vuelco inesperado, porque todo pareció comenzar a precipitarse sobre ellos de forma abrumadora. Los demás ya estaban en el campamento cuando consiguieron volver, y la marcha hubo de continuar inexorable al estar el piloto recuperado. No hubo un minuto de descanso a partir de aquél momento en que se les exigía volcarse completamente en medir cada uno de sus pasos, en sobrevivir con fortuna hasta el fin de la misión. Si no fuera por sus miradas, casi parecía que cuanto habían vivido, hecho o pasado entre ellos hubiera sido un buen sueño a punto de desvanecerse en las brumas de su memoria.

Sin pena ni gloria pasaron las escasamente dos semanas en que viajaron al Faro de Ridorana. Gran sufrimiento fue el que acarreó el viajar allí. Perdieron aliados, se desvanecieron fantasmas del pasado, viejas heridas se abrieron, y pareció que finalmente se cerraba la última página del pasado de uno de ellos.

Una mentira, urdida con una maestría digna de las intrigas de la corte imperial fue descubierta brevemente ante ellos. Balthier no tardó en sentirse enfermo al revelarse su hacedor. Guiados para destruir el Guijo del Ocaso, encontraron que eso era precisamente lo que se esperaba de lady Ashe. Perplejidad en un primer momento, porque no parecía existir beneficio alguno para el enemigo en ello, y estupefacción al confirmarles el doctor Cid que así era. No, el Impero había esperado que tomase su poder y les hiciera frente para así, en una "supuesta" igualdad de poderes, aplastar Dalmasca por fin. Justamente por ello estaba el juez Gabranth allí, para asegurar tal cumplimiento. Cid, en cambio, parecía tener unas aspiraciones independientes, ajenas a aquellas estrategias bélicas que a sus ojos eran poco más que juegos de niños.

Ffamran Mid Bunansa. Ex-juez de Arcadia, en activo desde los dieciséis hasta los dieciocho años de edad. Hijo del eminente científico y doctor Cidolfus Demen Bunansa, creador de la neticita artificial, aquella cuya existencia había desencadenado tantos enfrentamientos. Incredulidad no sería palabra que describiera la magnitud del impacto con que los compañeros conocieron los orígenes de su carismático pirata del aire. Basch permaneció más atrás, en silencio, reservándose el hecho de ya saber parte de aquella revelación. Por su parte, a Balthier no le importó, no tenía más ojos que para su insano padre, al que irremediablemente tuvieron que combatir para impedir su intención de despertar el Guijo del Ocaso.

Vencieron, pero el precio por ello fue quizás más alto de lo que Balthier habría estado dispuesto a aceptar.

Debilitado, comenzó a disolverse mientras su hijo se veía obligado a contemplarle morir, impotente. Quizás aquél fue su castigo por marcharse, o si no, lo parecía. No fue intencionado, quizás hubiera caído de rodillas allí mismo tras verle desvanecerse en el torrente incontrolable de Niebla de no ser porque sabía que era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Fran le necesitaba. Todos le necesitaban para salir de allí, y no había nada que él pudiera hacer por Cid...

No lo soportaba, pero verle… deshaciéndose era algo diferente. Lágrimas invisibles le inundaron entonces, ocultas tras su estoicismo. De rabia, de dolor, de impotencia, lástima, frustración… Su padre era un ser increíblemente capaz de sacarle de su apatía, de obligarle a recordar quién era él. Lo odiaba, odiaba aquel papel que siempre se daba y al que ni siquiera muriéndose renunciaba. Sus locuras y habladurías siempre fueron demasiado para él, eran excesivamente parecidos en ese sentido. No, no había otra manera. Claro que no. Así concluía el camino al que su apasionado estudio le había llevado, orgulloso y excéntrico. Murió creyendo en su causa de estar haciendo lo mejor para el hombre: liberarlos de la regencia de los Ocurios, aun debiendo soportar la decepción de su propio hijo, al que amaba.

Huir… El pirata de pacotilla descorazonado fue instado a ello dos veces. Al final, todos parecían ver eso en él. El camino fácil lejos de todo aquello que le ocasionara dolor, la vía de escape que dejase todo aquel daño atrás excepto para su alma. No había en aquél mundo lugar alguno al que su nave pudiera llevarle y huir. No importaba a dónde fuera o cuánto tiempo estuviese allí. Era indiferente.

Con el doctor Cid, desaparecía la última cosa en su vida que había permanecido anclada a algún lugar. Ahora era verdaderamente un alma errante sin hogar. Su temple no le falló entonces, y creyó que podría soportarlo solo. Todos juntos escaparon de aquél lugar de pesadilla antes de que les destruyese también a ellos, pero, aquella noche en que por fin llegaron a Balfonheim, se dio cuenta de que quizás era demasiado para él. Basch se acercó sabiendo de antemano que no había consuelo posible que ofrecer, sabiendo que era un golpe más de tantos que el joven pirata debía de llevar ya acumulados.

Llamó muy suavemente a la puerta, sin estar demasiado seguro de que su presencia sería bien recibida o, por el contrario, fuera algo de soledad lo que el pirata necesitase. Ya se estaba dando la vuelta tras una espera interminable cuando la puerta se abrió y una mano tiró de él con firmeza, arrastrándole a la oscuridad del interior.

No se esperó de él que sólo pidiera en silencio un abrazo largo y fuerte, muy cálido, interminable. No se esperó en absoluto que fuese incapaz de hablar, que no se preocupase de que alguien pudiera entrar y descubrirles allí abrazados a oscuras, que simplemente no tuviera iniciativa para hacer absolutamente nada. Verle abatido fue una de las cosas más duras que el capitán vivió aquellos últimos días de viaje.

No tuvieron tiempo para respirar, ni mucho menos para recuperarse. Los acontecimientos se sucedieron a una velocidad vertiginosa, obligándoles a abordar el Bahamut en una medida desesperada para detener la gran guerra que ya se cernía sobre ellos. Y así ocurrió. Vayne cayó ante sus ojos, la regencia de los Ocurios se desvaneció, Ivalice regresó a la paz que nunca debería haber perdido.

Mas, no todo fue tan sencillo como el resumen lo hace parecer. El juez Gabranth fue gravemente herido en un ejemplar acto de valor en apoyo a su causa, la fortaleza aérea Bahamut comenzó a precipitarse sobre Rabanasta para desesperación de sus habitantes y todos corrieron al Strahl dispuestos a abandonarla. Sin dar explicación alguna, Balthier y Fran abandonaron la nave en el último momento, cediéndoles la responsabilidad de ponerla a salvo a Vaan y Penelo, que aceptaron perplejos la orden de partir sin ellos en cuanto pudieran.

Después comprobaron que con sus increíbles conocimientos de ingeniería mecánica consiguieron reactivar el corazón del Bahamut… sólo lo suficiente para que la gran nave se estrellara con una deflagración en la pradera de Guiza, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Por desgracia, no volvieron a saber nada más de ellos, y por mucho en que lady Ashe prolongó las labores de rescate, no hubo rastro alguno de vida en aquel mar de escombros. El dolor de su pérdida fue duradero y punzante para el grupo de aventureros. Basch abandonó Rabanasta con lord Larsa, incapaz de sobrellevar aquella pesadumbre, disponiéndose a cumplir la última promesa de su hermano. Lentamente el dolor de su pérdida se fue aplacando cuando, al año, dieron muestras de haber sobrevivido. Sólo una inconfundible nota de Balthier quedó en el lugar donde Vaan y Penelo mantuvieron oculta la nave, dejando también el anillo que una vez hubo de ceder la ahora reina de Dalmasca. Una radiante Penelo se encargó de dar la noticia al joven regente de Arcadia, Lord Larsa Solidor.

.

Y, con él, alguien más suspiró de alivio al saberlo.

.

Aquél era el consuelo que necesitaba, la respuesta a la confianza ciega y absurda que se había aferrado firmemente a su pecho, negándose a abandonarle a pesar de lo evidente. Al parecer era cierto, al parecer era verdad aquello que dicen de que los protagonistas nunca mueren. Muy lejos de donde quiera que Balthier estuviera, Basch sonrió, agradecido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bueeeno, pues ya está (suspiro), aquí se acaba nuestra aventura. S 1 pelin triste, lo sé, pero que quereis: las cosas acaban así o.o**

**Ya está empezado el siguient. el titulo es "My captain" (cómo no! XD), y ahí seguire dando la vara con mis devaneos mentales. Espero veros x ahi! ^^**

**Cuidaos mucho, peña, gracias por leer.**

**Besos**

**MICA SKY**


End file.
